Sweet like jasmine
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Hanna stops being kind towards Spencer when she keeps bugging Hanna about her feelings for Caleb. Hanna does need to figure out how she feels about Caleb, but she needs to do it in her own time. What will she decide, what will she do and why is she so obsessed with jasmine tea? Picks up during 7x05 Haleb story! Rated T/M for later chapters.
1. Visits

**Sweet like Jasmine**

 **XxxxxX**

"So no luck at the Rangers station?" Hanna asked Spencer as soon as she spotted her in the brew. Hanna noticed the exasperated look on Spencer's face as soon as she saw her.

"Can we please not talk about Caleb" Spencer sighed.

"Spence, I don't want to be the one who messed this up, for either of you. So what can I do, how can I fix this?" Hanna pleaded with her.

Spencer gave her a long look before answering her. "Maybe you can start by figuring out why you're wearing one guy's ring when you might have feelings for another."

The words hit Hanna like daggers in her chest. She understood why Spencer was still mad at her, she really did. Her and Caleb had crossed a line that never should have been crossed. But in all honesty, so did Spencer. What kind of friend dates her best friend ex girlfriend. The following words spilled out of Hanna before she could stop herself.

"You know Spence, you don't get to make comments like that, I'm sorry but you can't. Whether I have feelings for whoever, should not concern you and it shouldn't influence your relationship with Caleb. If you are so sure that you and Caleb should be together it shouldn't even matter how I feel. I know you need to be mad at me for a while, but stop putting me in between you and Caleb and leave me out of your drama!" Hanna actually shouted out the last words, making a few patrons look around at them.

Before Spencer could answer her, Hanna had thrown her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the brew. Leaving Spencer even more agitated.

Who did Spencer think she was? Hanna had been trying to be the best friend she could be to her, all things considered and it was hard enough for her as it was being Spencer's friend and keep things friendly between them whilst all she received back from Spencer was a snappy and distrustful friend. She even let it go when Spencer was nasty about her hitting Rollins, how she didn't know her left foot from her right. Hanna had enough of it.

 **XxxxxX**

Before she knew it, she had arrived at Lucas's loft and threw her bag on the floor.

Emily who was sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap, looked up at her from the screen.

"Hey, what's up Han?"

Hanna avoided Emily for a moment. She wasn't ready to talk to Emily about everything. She would have to come clean about everything. She would eventually, just not now.

"Nothing, just busy with that business plan that Lucas sent me." She said, whilst placing the kettle on the stove. Do you want some tea?" She asked over her shoulder at Emily.

"Sure." Emily muttered, her eyes already back on the screen.

Hanna threw herself onto the couch next to Emily and let out a long sigh. Emily looked over at her with her eyebrows raised. "Where is the tea?" She asked, studying her friend.

"Dammit," Hanna muttered under her breath and groaned as she got up to grab two mugs and poured them both some Jasmine tea and brought them over. Slumping back into the couch.

"What's this new obsession you have with jasmine tea?" Emily asked her, sniffing the scalding hot liquid.

"I just like it." Whats with all the questions? Hanna asked her.

"Nothing, you just never used to drink that much tea and now all you seem to do is drink Jasmine tea."

"It just calms me down." Hanna said simply.

"What do you need calming down for? I mean, you've been drinking it ever since you got back to Rosewood."

Hanna signed, clearly Emily was in one of her inquisitive moods. It was like talking to Spencer.

"Jordan and I broke up. She blurted out and clasped a hand in front of her mouth. She had not meant to tell anyone.

"Shit, I didn't, Emily I don't want anyone to know!" Hanna said horrified.

Emily turned to face her friend and embrace her into a hug. "Oh Hanna, I am so sorry."

They sat there for a while before Emily broke the silence.

"Did he let you keep the ring?" she asked looking at the fake ring.

Hanna looked down at the ring she bought and hed her hand up for Emily to have a closer look.

"I gave him back my engagement ring, this one is just a fake." She said solemnly.

"Why would you…" Emily started but realisation dawned upon her and looked at Hanna with big eyes.

"That's very noble of you Hanna but how long do you think you can keep this up? People are going to expect a wedding sooner or later."

Hanna shrugged and slumped back into the couch, hands wrapped around her mug of tea. She could sense Emily wasn't done yet and braced herself for a tidal wave of questions. She took a large sip of her tea before speaking again.

"Just say it Emily."

"I wasn't going to."

Hanna looked at her friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, Emily said quickly, I'll just say it. Emily took a deep breath, paused for a moment but asked it anyway.

"Do you still have feelings for Caleb?"

Hanna _knew_ this question was coming but it still shocked her that Emily asked it anyway.

"Why would you ask me that?" She tried defensively.

"Because the only one who can't see how you still feel about him is Jenna and that's because she's blind."

"So why ask me of you apparently already know the answer?" Hanna asked, now getting annoyed.

"I'm just asking because I wonder if you know the answer yourself."

Hanna sat back again and drained her mug, the tea now lukewarm and gripped the mug in between her hands, not knowing what else to do with her hands.

Yes she knew the answer. Of course she knew, she had always known, Caleb was her first and only love. Even when she was with Jordan, even when she accepted his proposal did she know it wasn't the same as being with Caleb. But Caleb was gone, left into the night and left her, leaving her to move on. Move on with her carreer, move on with her life and move into a life without Caleb.

She had meant every word that night at the lost woods resort, of course she never stopped loving him. But who was she, when she was back safe and sound, to break up Caleb and Spencer. She had screwed up when she walked out on Caleb that night in New York and he deserved his happiness. She loved him enough to be okay with knowing he was happy. Even if it meant that happiness was without her. Hanna was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the silent tears brimming in her eyes nor Emily staring at her.

She was brought out of her reverie when Emily placed a soft hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soft voice. "Hanna?"

Hanna, suddenly aware of Emily looking at her and the warm tears now falling on her cheeks, quickly wiped at her face and pulled herself together.

"Nothing of it matters Emily, all I want now is to make sense of that business plan Lucas sent me, get an early night in and good night sleep."

Emily recognizing Hanna's stubborn finality let it go. Hannah's physical reaction to her question had been answer enough anyway.

Hanna started to get up from the couch and took Emily's mug from her and placed them in the dishwasher. She made her way to the bedroom when Emily spoke again.

"Just so you know Han, I think it is wrong you know."

Hanna who already had one hand on the doorknob of the bedroom and the other full of those papers from Lucas, turned her head to face Emily. "Wrong? What is wrong?"

"Best friends don't date each other's ex-boyfriends."

Hanna gave her a tight lipped smile, bid her goodnight and closed the bedroom door behind her.

 **XxxxxX**

An hour later, Hanna was still sitting on her bed, pouring over the business plan papers when her phone rang.

Why was her mom calling her so late at night? She glanced at the time on the phone and realized it was only 9.15 pm.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Hanna, it's mom, Ashley said on the other hand. Hanna found it funny how her mother always explained it was her in the phone.

"Mom, she said in a sweet voice, everything okay?" She had heard slight edge in her mother's tone when she called.

"Well yes and no. I'm swamped at work, I was called into The Radley in a rush today and I forgot some important papers at home. Could you please come and drop them off?"

Hanna groaned. Her hair was already tied back into a messy bun and she had changed into her sweats, no way she would walk into the Radley looking like this.

"Can't Ted bring it, or one of your employees?" Hanna tried.

"Hanna I'm calling you aren't I? Besides I haven't seen you in ages and we need to talk wedding plans sometime."

"Fine," Hanna said defeated, deciding on the spot she would have to talk to her mom about Jordan. She was fine keeping the lie from the rest of her friends, but not from her mother. Hanna got off the bed and changed into a more suitable outfit for The Radley and fixed her hair and makeup before exiting her bedroom.

Emily looked up at her in surprise. "Hanna? Are you going out?"

"My mom called and needs me to pick up some papers at home and drop them off at The Radley."

"Do you want me to come?" Emily asked her, sliding the laptop off her lap.

"No don't worry about it, I don't think I'll be long, although my mom wants to talk weddings, she added rolling her eyes.

Emily gave her a nervous smile. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Don't think I can fool my own mother much longer. I think she's just making that stuff about the papers up to trap me into talking to her."

Emily laughed. "I'm sure she isn't trying to trap you, but you might feel better telling her the truth. Besides it's your mom, she'll support you no matter what."

Emily's words couldn't have been more true. Whatever had happened in Hanna's life, her mother had always been there for her, always had her back and always told her the truth, even though the truth had hurt sometimes.

"I know, Hanna said in a soft voice. I just don't want to disappoint her."

"She loves you Han." Emily said simply and gave her an encouraging smile.

 **XxxxxX**

Within 10 minutes Hanna had arrived at her mother's house. Even though the drive had been short, her mind had been occupied with all the different ways to tell her mom about the engagement being off.

If Hanna was being truthful to herself, the reaction she feared the most from her mother was relief. Even though her mom had always been welcoming and sweet to Jordan in the few times she had met him, it had never been the same as Caleb.

Sure she hadn't given her mom as many opportunities to get to know Jordan, but she often felt her mother held back from really bonding with Jordan. Or maybe she couldn't let Jordan invade that part of her heart that still belonged to Caleb. Hanna sure never let Jordan have her whole heart. It was already broken when they met, parts of her heart had disappeared with Caleb the night they broke up.

Still deep thought, Hanna had opened the front door and let herself into the familiarity of her childhood home. It still smelt the same, like flowers and clean floors with a hint of male cologne which must be Ted's.

She walked aimlessly towards the kitchen, knowing it to be the most likely place to find her mother's papers. Sure enough it didn't take her long to locate a large pile of papers on the end of the kitchen counter. She smiled noticing a few "sign here" stickers.

Reaching for the papers, a noise down the hall had her stopping in her tracks. "Please no A business." She thought to herself nervously before rationalising it was probably Ted, besides, Rollins was dead, she reminded herself.

She quickly grabbed the papers and dumped them in her bag when she heard the noise again, she looked down the hall trying to locate where the noise came from. It seemed to come from the guest bedroom, but her grandma wasn't in town, was she? Surely her mother would have told her. No actually, _if_ her grandmother was in town she would have known by now. There was no way evading that woman.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hanna walked cautiously towards the guest bedroom, the familiar cologne hitting her nostrils, the smell of it had a weird calming effect on her, although she wasn't fully aware of it.

"Ted?" She called towards the room, but no answer came from it. Maybe they changed it into his office or something. She reached the door which was slightly ajar. She could clearly hear the noise that was coming from the room, was that of some sort of video game. Giggling to herself as thoughts of Ted playing any kind of video games entered her mind.

She pushed the door open, wanting to catch Ted in the act of playing video games. Thinking about all the ways she would tease him about it.

"Surpri…." She started, yet no sooner had she pushed open the door and started speaking, when her voice caught in her throat at the sight of _him_. Sitting in a comfortable armchair, controller in his hands, his long fingers still hovering over the buttons. His head yanked towards the door at the sound of her voice, his mouth slightly agash. His sweet brown eyes locking with her sparkling blue.

"Hanna…" He breathed softly, still frozen in his seat.

"Caleb?!"

 **XxxxxxxxX**

 **Yes I'm terrible leaving you with a cliffhanger like this! But this is what I would have liked to see in 7x05**

 **So in Season 6B Ashley offered Caleb the guest bedroom if he ever needed a place to stay. And since he has left Spencer and the Barn, I think it's about time Caleb returns to a place he has always felt at home, which is at the Marins. Besides, I love the Ashley - Caleb relationship, not as much as Haleb of course, but it's still cute.**

 **So definitely more Haleb coming, don't worry. I just want to start this story off slow.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts, ideas, anything. Haven't worked out the entire path of the story yet, so I'm open and up for anything.**

 **PM's and Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Truths

**Sweet like jasmine**

 **Chapter 2**

Hanna stood there rooted to the spot. Staring at her one true love sitting there casually in a comfortable airchair, the game controller loosely in his hands. It was like going back in time, minus the long brown hair and his beanies he used to wear. Everything else, his smell, her unwilling reaction to him and the feeling he looked straight into her soul. Nothing had changed. Even the room still looked the same. Immaculate and carefully styled by her mother, minus the armchair that was obviously Caleb's and stood against the light colours and minimalistic furniture.

"Caleb… what are you doing here?" Hanna stuttered. She was having difficulty wrapping her head around the sight in front of her. Not to mention the rapid thumping of her heart that could even be heard in her head, clouding her ability to speak properly.

"Your mom offered me a place to stay." He spoke softly.

"Do you know Spencer is looking all over for you?" She asked him bluntly. The moment the words left her mouth and noticed his reaction did she regret saying it. She had never meant to blurt it out, not like that.

Caleb bowed his head and scratched behind his ear nervously before looking up at her reluctantly. "I uh… I've actually just called her." He started.

"Does she know you're staying here?" Hanna asked awkwardly. She couldn't imagine Spencer being too happy about Caleb staying at her house with her mom. Even if she was staying at Lucas's apartment instead of with her mother.

Caleb gave her an intense stare, she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as soon as she locked eyes with him. A short silence lingered between them before Caleb spoke again.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he sighed. We… uh… I broke, well actually we broke up." He stammered. Looking anywhere but into her eyes now, fidgeting with the controller in his hands.

"I'm sorry about that." Hanna said in a soft voice, the lie easily rolling of her tongue. She gave him a small encouraging smile when their eyes finally met again.

"Yeah." Caleb said softly, not sure how to react to her anymore. How did things ever become so awkward between them?

He was thankful for the interruption from Hanna's phone. She rummaged in her bag and quickly glanced at the screen before picking up. She moved her back towards Caleb and leant against the door.

"Yes mom, I'm coming now! I got held up."

Caleb looked at her as she talked. He took in her perfect form, her dress hugging her in all the right places, her blonde hair in bouncy curls and her six inch heels that made her legs look so much longer. He soon realised he recognised the heels she was wearing, memories of her wearing those and nothing else flooding his brain. He shook his head and tried to think of anything else when his eyes fell on her hand holding her phone and the massive ring on her finger. It didn't nearly blind him this time, which surprised him. The first time he saw her after all those years he was nearly blinded by it, now it seemed less sparkly.

Weird, he thought to himself. Hanna was usually very careful with her jewelery. Even taking everything off every night before a shower.

Her next words brought him back to earth.

"Bridal magazines mom?" Hanna said in a loud and annoyed voice.

"Where?" She asked into the receiver, walking to the kitchen.

Caleb sat there silently, wanting to catch every word even though the thought of her getting married to Jordan make him sick to his stomach. He turned his head back to the tv and unpaused his game, not wanting her to know he was eavesdropping. Soon he heard the click clacking noise of her heels coming back to his room.

"Hey, Hanna said, poking her head into his room. I've got to go meet my mom. She needs these files." She held them up for Caleb to see. He was fully aware of the bridal magazines pressed close to her body, shielding them from view. His view.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Hanna asked him uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'll be here. He said dejectedly.

She gave him a small smile and turned towards the front door.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around to face him. She looked at him intently, noticing he looked a bit apprehensive before he said.

"Could you please not tell anyone I am staying here?"

"Of course, she said kindly giving him a warm smile and a small nod.

Hanna turned back to the front door, but before she could move towards it, Caleb spoke again.

"Hanna?"

She turned around and he was standing now. She never heard him get out off his chair. He was slowly moving closer to her until he was close enough to take her paper and magazine free hand into his large hand. He took a deep breath and looked at her nervously. His breath croaky, full of emotion as he spoke.

"Hanna, I really need you to know something. Something I actually never told you." He took another deep breath before speaking.

"I never stopped loving you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you so so much for the kind reviews, it was more than I expected! It spurred me on to post the next chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to give you a little something before the new episode airs tonight. Let's hope for some good Haleb scenes this time!**


	3. Help me breathe

**Sweet like Jasmine. Chapter 3**

Hanna stood there. Rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to utter any sound. Her body and mind frozen for what seemed like an hour, trying to process the words and what they meant.

"Cal… she started, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Caleb….she tried again, her voice just above a whisper, involuntarily shaking her head slightly. Her reaction seemed answer enough for Caleb however and he squeezed her hand, which was still in his, encouragingly. His other hand moved up to her cheek and touched it ever so gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at her so adoringly she thought her heart would burst.

"Han, I know..." He finally said, their eyes still locked in an intense gaze. I know it's not my place, I know. He said letting out a large breath. I just can't let you walk out of that door, away from me without knowing how I really feel about you." His finger slightly brushing her engagement ring as he spoke. The contact had given her goosebumps. Hanna was still unable to answer him and wished for Caleb to look away from her so she could clear her head for rational thoughts.

As if he had heard her silent prayers, he finally looked away from her and let go of her hands. His head bowed, but not before she noticed the utter sad look in his eyes, which tugged at her heartstrings.

They stood there for a moment, awkwardly and not knowing what to do. Their bodies were still close together, yet no longer touching. However their closeness caused reactions in both Caleb and Hanna. The latter doing all she could to ignore it and fighting hard to find her voice again.

"I've got to go." She finally whispered, not looking at him and turning around to the front door. Never glancing back at Caleb, feeling his eyes bore into her back.

Caleb watched her leaving. His heart heavy when Hanna never looked back at him. He sighed when she closed the door behind her, the sound of her heels walking towards her car outside, disappearing into the darkness of the night. His immense disappointed being replaced by anger. Anger towards Hanna, anger towards himself. What the hell did he expect? Did he expect her to take off her ring, toss it in the bin and run back into his arms? Well yes, in a way that's what he had _hoped_ would happen.

With his mind still reeling from his stupidity, he walked into the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer Ashley had been nice enough to include into her weekly shopping. The sight of the beer and snacks in the fridge, or "young man snacks" as Ashley liked to call it, slightly calmed him and he smiled whilst taking a sip of beer. The moment he had arrived on the Marin's doorstep she had invited him into her house like she was his own mother.

Although it was Ashley's house, Ted was there more often than Ashley herself, yet Caleb had enjoyed the male bonding time with Ted. Sometimes complaining to each other over the complexity of the Marin women who, unbeknownst to the women themselves, held incredible power over both men.

Whenever Ted and Caleb could get away from work, they would even share a secret game on Caleb's playstation. Ted not wanting to get caught by Ashley enjoying the playstation that much. She would never let it go. But he also enjoyed how Caleb would open up about his life whilst playing the latest release Caleb decided to subject him to. Caleb would start talking about his life, sometimes he even mentioned his family but Ted was fairly certain Caleb was unaware of how many times he managed to bring Hanna up in these conversations, which were more like a monologue than actual conversations because Ted preferred listening instead of talking. Ted could tell by the way Caleb spoke about Hanna, his voice changing whenever he spoke about her and a smile on his lips, that she was very special to him. Which was why both Ted and Ashley had been so shocked to hear about their breakup 3 years ago. Ted had tried on several occasions to find out what happened between Caleb and Hanna, but whenever he even came close to the topic, Caleb would shut down completely and would come up with an excuse to end their male bonding time together.

 **XxxxxX**

"Hanna, there you are, finally!" Ashley exclaimed happy to finally see her daughter coming into the office.

Hanna tried not to snap at her mother for that comment. Not after she kept a secret from her. Hanna instead smiled sweetly at her mother and gave her a hug and a kiss, taking the seat opposite her mother and dumping the papers and wedding magazines onto the desk.

Ashley immediately grabbed the papers and looked them over.

"Thank you Hanna, I'll have these taken care of and then we'll have a drink in the bar."

"Ok." Hanna said casually and sat back into the chair and grabbed her phone from her bag. There was a new message. She unlocked her phone and read the message. Her heart sank when she saw who it was from. It was from Jordan.

" _Can we talk?"_

She quickly typed a reply. Her heart beating in her chest, what would Jordan want to talk about?

" _Of course."_

A new message appeared faster than she expected.

" _Now?"_

She got up from her chair and motioned to her mom, waving her phone in the air and mouthed. "Jordan" before walking out of her mother's office and walking towards the bar. When she arrived at the bar and found a table to sit down at, she called him instantly. Wanting whatever it was, over with as soon as possible.

"Hi Hanna," came his voice from the other line. His voice distant and cold. Hanna swallowed the lump in her throat. Talking to him wa harder than she had expected.

"Hi Jordan." She said and left it there. If he wanted to talk, he could start. It took a few seconds of silence before he actually spoke. Jordan cleared his throat before actually speaking.

"Hey, his voice a bit softer now, how are you?" He asked casually.

"I'm okay, just helping my mom with some work for The Raley, how are you?

"I'm good, so the reason I'm calling, I just got a job offer in Dubai, my manager wants me to start a new office there."

"Oh my God Jordan, that's amazing news! When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks."

Hanna let out a breath. "Wow, just wow. I guess congratulations are in order, Dubai! Sounds exciting!"

"I am excited, it's like a new start."

Although Jordan probably meant it in a friendly way, the words still kind of stung, even though Hanna was the one who broke off the engagement.

"But the reason I wanted to talk Hanna, there is actually still a lot of stuff of yours here in the apartment. I was wondering what you want to do with it? Would you like to pick it up? I was going to pack and ship it for you, but with the two week window I'm not sure I'll have the time."

"I'll come and pick my things up, Hanna said slightly panicked, thinking about her Louboutin shoes and recently acquired Hermès bag, amongst other things. I'll be there as soon as I can Jordan."

"Ok, well you can just come whenever, you still have the keys right?"

"I do."

"Ok then, maybe see you later Hanna." He said solemnly, making Hanna feel immensely guilty.

"Jordan?"

"Yes Hanna?"

"Thank you for this, for calling me and asking me if I want to pick up my things. You could have just given everything to Goodwill, considering what I did."

Jordan was quiet for a moment,

"To be fair Hanna, I did consider it for a moment, I think goodwill would have been very happy with a donation like that. He chuckled. "But even though you broke my heart into a million pieces, you're a good and kind person Hanna. It was me who made the mistake of underestimating the love you will always have for him...for Caleb. I just thought my love for you would have been enough for us."

Hanna did not see this comment coming. She had genuinely loved and cared for Jordan. It had never been the same, not as intense as it had ever been with Caleb, but she had still loved him in her own way.

"Jordan, her voice breaking. I am so so sorry about everything. I never meant for any of this to happen. And for what it's worth, I did love you."

"Yeah…, he trailed off softly. It's still hard for me hearing you use the past tense."

"I'm sorry, she said again. Not sure what else she could say. She felt bad enough already.

"I know Hanna and it's okay, really."

"Bye Jordan."

"Bye Hanna."

Hanna slumped back into her chair letting out a huge sigh, closing her eyes and breathed through her nose a few times. It had been harder to talk to him than she could have ever imagined.

A loud noise brought Hanna out of her own thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and they immediately fell into the stack of bridal magazines now splayed over the table she was sitting at.

She glanced up at the person who had thrown the magazines onto the table to see her mother standing next to her, arms crossed. Reading the look on her face, Hanna knew better than to ask her mother how long she had been standing there. She could tell by the look on her face, her mom had heard enough to figure things out on her own.

Just like Hanna had been dreading, besides shock, anger and surprise on her mother's face there it was...

Relief.

 **XxxxxxX**

 **There it is guys, Ashley Marin finding out that her daughter is no longer engaged. How will Hanna explain this to her mother and how long till Caleb finds out?**

 **I know you would love to see more Haleb and I promise it will happen! I ship them so hard, so no worries. This just needs a slow build up.**

 **For all the American readers, happy PLL day, let's hope for some Haleb scenes this time! For all my fellow European readers, I hope you all get to watch it tomorrow morning.**


	4. Mugs of jasmine tea

**XxxxxxxX**

"Hanna…" Ashley said softly, brushing her arm gently and sitting opposite her daughter. The most gentle look in her eyes. Hanna looked up at her mother, now was the time to tell her everything.

"You heard correctly mom." Hanna said solemnly, letting out a long breath. Looking back down at the table, fidgeting with her hands. Her mother placed a hand on top hers and rubbed it slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked softly, trying to catch her daughter's eyes.

Before Hanna had a chance to give her mother an answer, a waiter came to their table, looking between the two women.

"Mrs Marin, Ms Marin, what can I do for you?"

"I'll have a coffee please Kevin." Ashley said.

"Jasmine tea please." Hanna said politely.

When Kevin walked back to the bar to get their orders when Hanna found her mother staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Jasmine tea? When did that happen? You've always hated herbal tea."

Hanna shrugged, "I've been drinking it for a while now mom. It calms me down and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Hanna said simply. Besides, I like the smell."

"Since when do you need calming down? Ashley half laughed, she couldn't imagine Hanna needed to calm down, she could be stubborn as a mule but she wasn't hot headed and wasn't a person that got stressed easily. She leaned back in her chair a little and looked at her daughter. She did look a bit distressed, but maybe that was because of what she just overheard.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Ashley eventually asked when Hanna failed to raise the subject.

"Why dont you just ask me what you want to ask and I'll answer your questions, Hanna gave in. Truthfully." Hanna added, but regretted the last bit as soon as she said it because her mother was bound to ask her questions she did not want to answer.

Ashley took a sip of her coffee before she spoke. "How long have you guys been broken up?"

Hanna thought for a moment before answering. So much had happened in the past few days that she had to think about it.

"For 3 weeks now."

"3 weeks!" Her mother exclaimed a bit too loud, making some people at the bar look around at them.

"Shush mom!" Not everybody in Rosewood needs to know."

"How did you not tell me this sooner Hanna?" Her mother scolded her.

"I needed some time to deal with it."

"Why did you break up?" She asked in a serious voice.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Hanna lied, she knew this question was coming, along with another question she was dreading. She knew her mom was holding it until she would let her guard down.

"Hanna I'm sorry, but that's not an answer and even not an honest answer. So tell me. Why did you break up?"

"He loved me more than I loved him." She finally said, which was partly true, yet not the entire truth.

"Because?"

"Because what?"

"How could he love you more? Hanna you agreed to marry him, surely you only want to marry someone you love more than life?"

"Mom I'm just giving you the answer, I don't feel like having a therapy session right now." Hanna said annoyed. She really didn't want to go into this discussion and waved the bartender over who had just looked her way. He came over to their table instantly.

"A tequila and a rum and coke please. Mom do you want a drink?" Hanna asked casually, looking at her mother.

"Mint Julep please Kevin."

"So where were we?" Ashley turned back to Hanna, deciding not to question Hanna's sudden urge for strong liquor.

"Nowhere, waiting for our drinks." Hanna said in clipped tones, not wanting to go into the matter any further.

"Hanna, this is no time for your jokes. This is serious, I'm only finding out now that you have been dealing with your break up with Jordan for 3 weeks now by yourself. Since when don't you confide in your own mother anymore?"

"Since you started keeping secrets for me as well." Hanna finally snapped.

"What? Ashley asked, taken aback.

"I was at your house remember, picking up those papers for you. Guess who I ran into?" Hanna said angrily and downed the shot of tequila as soon as Kevin placed on the table and looked at her mother. Instantly annoyed by the victorious look in her mother's eye.

"Are you actually mad at me for helping out Caleb or are you mad for seeing him?" Ashley challenged her. Now Ashley finally understood why Hanna had been on edge all evening.

"Mom, I'm mad that I _had_ to run into him, why didn't you just tell me."

"Hanna, when was I supposed to tell you? I haven't seen you in ages. Now I understand why, but it's not really something I felt like calling you about. Besides, I didn't get the impression that he wanted people to know where he was."

Ashley looked up at her daughter who was staring at her drink. Suddenly something clicked in her head.

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone about your engagement being called off?" She asked Hanna.

Hanna shook her head slightly but Ashley continued.

"You didn't tell anyone because you didn't want to interfere with Spencer and Caleb?" She asked carefully. Ashley didn't miss Hanna's slight head twitch when she mentioned Spencer and Caleb. Quickly hidden by a sip of her rum and coke until she finally spoke.

"Yeah." Hanna admitted.

Silence fell between the two women, this time a comfortable one as they both sipped from their respective drinks. However, Hanna could feel her mother wasn't done with the questions yet and waited till her mother spoke again.

"Hanna?"

"Yes?" She asked tentatively, dreading the question that was coming next. Obviously her mother was going to ask her if she still loved Caleb. Just like Emily had done.

"Why did you and Caleb break up?"

 **XxxxxxX**

Hanna got back very late to the apartment. It surprised her to see Emily still up and in the same spot she left her earlier that evening.

"Hey Hanna!" Emily said cheerfully, although she looked tired.

"Hey Em, why are you still up?"

"Just looking into colleges around the area."

"Hows that going?" Hanna asked her as she sat down next to her.

"It's okay, I don't really know what I want yet. Emily sighed and turned to look at Hanna.

"How was your mom?"

"Yeah she's fine, I just had a crazy evening." she added, standing up to make some more tea, Emily following her to the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Emily said, sitting down on the kitchen counter facing Hanna.

"I walked into Caleb today." She blurted out, not at all planning to spill the secret she promised Caleb she would keep.

"You walked into Caleb today?! How, Where, What did he say, how did you feel?"

"Wow, slow down with all the questions Em. One at a freaking time."

"How was it?" Emily asked.

"How much time do you have?" Hanna laughed, pouring them both tea and sitting back on the sofa to tell Emily all about her evening.

 **XxxxxxX**

The clock finally read 1.22 am when Hanna was finally back in her bed. She had told Emily all about her walking into Caleb, why he was staying at her mom's and made her promise not to tell anyone about the breakup between Spencer and Caleb and that he was staying there. They had briefly talked about her conversation with Jordan and Hanna had declined Emily's persistent offers about going with her to New York to pick up her belongings.

Hanna rolled onto her other side, her mind still going 100 miles an hour, keeping her from falling asleep. Running into Caleb earlier today kept playing in her mind. The way he looked at her, how he smelled and how the shivers still ran down her spine whenever he touched her. She huffed thinking back to her mother and how she had asked her _that_ question. Asking her why she and Caleb had broken up.

Hanna didn't think she could ever tell anyone, she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even her own mother. It still hurt even thinking about it, her heart breaking whenever her thoughts did wander to that morning. It was a secret she and Caleb had decided they would never mention again. A secret they decided on, over mugs of Jasmine tea.

 **XxxxxxX**

 **As you might have guessed, the reason Haleb broke up in my story is different to the reason on the show. You'll soon find out why.**

 **I totally forgot to thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews. I love waking up to reviews so definitely keep them coming!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, to me this is a bit of an in between chapter, but we are getting there… slowly.**


	5. Stirrings

**Sweet like Jasmine**

 **Chapter 5**

 _1 week later_

"Hanna are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Emily pressed.

"I am sure Emily, I rather do this by myself. I might run into Jordan and I haven't spoken to him for like a week, not since that phone call."

"Okay." Emily gave in reluctantly, although she didn't want to let Hanna go by herself. This past week, ever since she had ran into Caleb. Hanna had been acting weird. She had been edgy, distracted and snappy. Not to mention drinking gallons of jasmine tea, even more now than usual. Emily knew something was up, but knowing Hanna she wouldn't talk until she was ready to talk and all she was doing now was building walls and guarding them with cannons at the ready.

Emily looked over at her friend who was packing a bag, seemingly throwing random stuff into it.

"Why are you packing a bag? Aren't you just going today and coming back tonight?" Emily asked her.

"I was planning to, Hanna said. But Jordan said there was still quite some stuff at the apartment, so I'm packing an overnight bag just in case I can't get everything packed up in one day."

"Will you stay at the apartment if you need to stay overnight?" Emily asked tentatively.

"No!" Hanna answered a bit too fast.

"No, she said again, this time in a much calmer voice. There's this nice small family run hotel near where I used to live and I might stay there." Hanna said as she closed her suitcase and swung her handbag over her shoulder and opened her arms towards Emily to give her a hug.

"Well good luck Hanna, let me know if you need anything. Emily said into their tight hug before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Emily called after her as she walked out of the door. She looked at Hanna walking out waving at her showing her that she heard her.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

An hour into her trip to New York Hanna was cursing like a retired boat worker and kicking the side of her car. Her car had been having trouble for a while now and she was cursing herself for not taking it to the dealership earlier to have it checked over, as she was now stranded on the side of the road with no luck of getting it started up again.

She had already spoken to Emily who had just been called into work and unable to help her. She didn't dare calling Spencer, as the last time they spoke, Spencer told her she still needed to be mad at her. Aria was out of town with Ezra, hence her thumb was now hovering over the last name she really didn't want to call. She hesitated and let out a large breath before finally pressing the call button. It only rang two times before it was picked up.

"The Radley hotel and bar, Ashley speaking."

Hanna took a breath before speaking. "Mom, I need help."

As expected, her mother started to panic instantly.

"Hanna what's wrong, are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Mom I'm fine, Hanna said exasperatedly. "I was just on my way to New York and my car broke down. I'm completely stranded."

"Oh Hanna, her mother whined. Didn't I tell you to have that car checked!" She scolded.

"Mom I appreciate the history lesson but I still need to get to New York, today "

"Cant Jordan pick you up?" Her mother tried.

"I haven't spoken to him since…you know. Besides, I'm only an hour out of Rosewood. I'm parked at that burger restaurant you and dad used to take me to."

Hanna could hear her mom rummaging whilst making agreeable noises, probably reaching for her diary.

"Fine Hanna, I'm at work but I'll figure something out. Stay where you are, I'll make sure you are picked up."

 **XxxxxxxX**

Hanna had touched up her makeup in the car mirror for a good 15 minutes before going into the restaurant to have a burger and coke to kill some time. She hated waiting around without anything to do. Luckily she had skipped breakfast that morning and she still had another 45 minutes to kill before her mother would be there to pick her up.

When Hanna had finally finished her burger she quickly grew bored again. She was aimlessly scrolling through her facebook feed when she realized how many photo's she still had on her page of her and Jordan. Her thumb hung over the screen momentarily, doubting if she should delete their photo's or not. She was still staring at one of her favorite photo's of her and Jordan when the bell above the door of the restaurant rang as new patron entered.

Hanna didn't even look up as she still had another 15 minutes to kill before she was expecting her mother to be there. Therefor she didn't notice the newest guest in the diner walk up to her table and standing there staring at her. Only when they spoke did she look up. Nearly choking on the coke she just drank from when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hanna," Caleb spoke, his voice low and his brown eyes piercing hers.

"Caleb!" She spluttered. Hating the fact that was all she could do these days whenever she saw him.

"Caleb?" She said again, now much calmer and giving him a questioning look, quickly hiding her phone from view that was still displaying the photo of her and Jordan.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, pointing at the seat opposite hers. He didn't wait for her answer however and sat down opposite her and caught her questioning gaze.

"I was in your mother's office when you called, she asked me to pick you up. She couldn't get out of a meeting, so here I am." He said simply, nearly sounding apologetically.

"What were you doing in my mother's office?" Hanna asked curiously. It seemed to her like her own mother had made it her life's work to include Caleb in every aspect of her life. Indirectly including him in Hanna's as well.

"Your mother gave me a job at the Radley, I was just about to give her the morning reports when you called." He explained when he saw Hanna rolling her eyes, which made him scoff.

"Why is that funny?" Hanna challenged him.

"It's not funny, but you are."

"Why am I funny?" She asked annoyed.

"Why are you so bothered that I'm working at The Radley?"

"I'm not bothered." She lied, shrugging her shoulders and averting her eyes. She knew if she looked at him he would be able to tell she was lying.

"Right…" Caleb said, not wanting to get into an argument with Hanna right now although he could tell that she was lying. He recognized a Hanna-mood when he saw one and this one was just starting to take off.

"Let's get going then." He said purposefully to throw Hanna of her game and got off from his seat and walked toward the parking lot and to her car to check if he could find the problem with her car. Knowing full well that by the time she would join him, she would no longer be annoyed.

"Is my car already fixed?" Hanna asked in surprise, forgetting to be annoyed with Caleb when she saw him close the hood of the car and talking on the phone with someone.

"Okay, thank you Toby, will do." Caleb said into the receiver and put the phone back into his pocket. Then he looked back at Hanna. "No sorry Han, I can't get it fixed and Toby couldn't help either. Why don't I help you get your things from your car and I'll drop you off in New York."

"No you won't." Hanna said defensively and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hanna, I am in no mood for your stubbornness. I'm driving you to New York and I'll call someone on the road for your car."

"No! Caleb you're not driving me to New York!" The full blown realization that Caleb would drive her to her apartment where she used to live with Jordan was too much for her. Not to mention spending all this time in close quarters with Caleb was something she wasn't ready for.

"Hanna, Caleb pleaded. Don't be weird."

"I'm not being weird Caleb, I just don't want you driving me to New York."

Caleb let out a long and audible sigh and threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Hanna…," he started, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. He took a moment to take a breath and said: "Why don't I just drive you to wherever you want to go? Even if it's in or near New York and you can travel the rest of the way to your destination." He offered.

Hanna thought for a moment. It was the best of both worlds. She would still get her ride and it wouldn't be so awkward. Just the thought of Caleb and Jordan running into each other this time would be weird enough. She was nervous enough to run into Jordan as it was.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. She finally said as she made her way towards the boot of her car so she could move her stuff into Caleb's. As she opened the boot and grabbed a few bags, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Caleb.

"Wait, where are you going to stay whilst I get my stuff? What if I need an extra day to pack?" She asked, looking at the massive overnight bag still in the back of her car.

It was Caleb's turn to look awkward and she could tell he was flushing a bit. "I was uhm… I actually have a place to stay." He said scratching the back of his head. A clear sign of his nerves.

"Oh okay...?"

He could tell the question in her words, although she wasn't brave enough to actually ask him where he was staying and Caleb wasn't brave enough to tell her either.

"Long and boring story Hanna, but I promise will tell you one day if you really want to know. He said whilst hoisting the massive overnight bag from her backseat and walking towards his jeep, hoping against hope she actually wouldn't ask. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her. Hell he wasn't even ready to be back in New York. But his need to help and protect Hanna had always overpowered his rationality.

 **XxxxxxX**

Half an hour into the drive and things were getting more than awkward. Caleb had tried to make conversation for the first 10 minutes of the drive, but with Hanna shooting him down with one word answers he was soon out of topics to raise and remained quiet after his last attempt to make conversation was shot down yet again.

Caleb looked over at Hanna whilst driving. She was staring out of the window, her hair draped like curtains hiding her face, although he didn't need to see her face to guess how she must be feeling going back to New York. All the memories they had made together, those memories they had silently agreed to try and forget about, to try and bury them deep within. The memories he was never able to forget how hard he tried. They had haunted him all the way to Europe and now he was back here, with her. Back to where it all started and ended.

Caleb blinked furiously, trying to blink back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He hoped with all his might Hanna would not choose this moment to finally look up at him.

Hanna kept looking out of the window, doing everything in her power not to look up at Caleb. After his last question that she had shot down, did he finally stop talking. The car had been filled with an awkward silence that was suddenly replaced with tension and she knew full well why. The closer they came to New York, the sadder she grew as all the memories came flooding back to her and she knew it was having the same effect on Caleb. Even without looking at him she could tell the memories where having the worst effect on him. Things didn't improve when she heard Caleb swallow hard, followed by a sniffling sound he was probably unaware of himself.

Hanna tried hard to keep her eyes fixated on a spot on the window, willing herself not to look at him. She knew that sound all too well. She knew he was swallowing away his tears and knowing she had been the reason of his sadness was already tearing her apart on the inside, ripping her heart apart.

His pain was her pain, his sadness hers.

 **XxxxxxX**

 _3 years earlier_

" _Babe, I've brought food, your favorite." Caleb sang walking into their New York apartment, holding a bag of takeout up in the air. He put the bag on the tiny table in the hall for a moment to take off his jacket._

" _Hanna.." He proceeded to sing, holding up the bag of food as he looked around for her when there was no answer._

" _Weird," he thought to himself. The tv was on and her coat was hanging in the hallway so she must be at home. He poked his head into their bedroom and bathroom. Yet no Hanna. Just as he turned around from their bedroom did he see her._

 _She was slumped on the couch with her mouth sagging slightly. He jolted to her side, his heart racing at the sight of her and checked her pulse on instinct. He placed two fingers on her neck and pressed down hard, yet it didn't wake her up. He let out a breath of relief when he felt a pulse and finally noticed the soft rise and fall of her chest, although her breathing was so soft, he had to lean down closely to actually hear it._

 _He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to find her like this. It was the 3rd time he had found Hanna like this. Earlier that week he had gone for a quick shower, only to find Hanna in the deepest of sleeps from which he was unable to wake her and only yesterday had he come home late from a meeting to find her in another deep slumber from which it took him ages to wake her._

 _When she had finally woken up he had grilled her about how hard she'd been working and asked her if she was taking any medication to help her sleep. She had denied it so fiercely he was forced to believe it. Yet seeing her sleeping on that couch again, mouth slightly open, did he start to question her honesty. Something was not right and he knew it. His heart was telling him something was wrong with Hanna and he would get to the bottom of it no matter how much she would resist him._

 **XxxxxxX**

After a long silence where the both of them had been occupied with their own thoughts, was it Hanna who finally broke the ever growing silence between them when they had arrived in downtown Manhattan. Caleb didn't actually know where Hannah had lived with Jordan but he had heard from mutual friends that she lived in the upper east side. Of course it had to be Manhattan, she had always loved it and fought Caleb with tooth and nail when he even dared to suggest they should move out of their tiny apartment in the East Village to an actual house in Slope hill, Brooklyn.

"You can just drop me off at 77st." She said casually, still not making eye contact with him as she typed away on her phone.

Caleb who was already headed onto a familiar route made a last minute decision to change the route and yanked the steering wheel making a sharp left turn at the last moment, doing his very best not to drive past their old apartment or even their old neighborhood in the process. He wasn't ready to see their old place and have memories stirred up again. Just as he turned into the next lane to officially avoid their old neighborhood for good, did he notice the tea shop on the corner he knew all too well. Even though the windows of the car were closed, he could suddenly clearly smell the strong smell of the Jasmine tea again as if his mind was playing tricks on him. A faint smile formed on his lips as he remembered the time Hanna had forced him to go there every week to stock up on copious amounts of Jasmine tea.

This time Caleb did catch Hanna's eye, as she had seen the tea shop as well and he instantly wished that she didn't, the indisputable sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking to him. He wished with all his might he could take all the hurt away, to make her feel better, make her whole again and to let him love her.

Only if she would let him.

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Hi guys,**

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry it's been a while, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Next chapter will finally unveil what the Jasmine tea is actually all about and I hope to include why and how Haleb broke up, but I'm not sure about that yet.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the 7x10 as much as I did! Cannot wait for April 2017, at least we'll have fanfiction in the meantime to kill some time.**

 **Loved all your reviews for the past few chapters! It makes my day.**


	6. A New York minute

_**Hi guys,**_

 _ **Just a quick note, the Italic/curved bits are all memories from 3 years earlier. They are not in a chronological order but just memories that are triggered by certain situations, a lot like in the show.**_

 _ **XxxxxxX**_

 **Sweet like Jasmine**

 **Chapter 6**

Hanna had been dropped off at 77th Street just as she had asked Caleb to do. As soon as he drove off after helping her heave all the luggage from the trunk, did she regret telling him to drop her off two blocks from her apartment as she scanned over all the stuff she was clearly unable to carry by herself. She took a moment to gather herself and come up with a plan that was the least amount of hassle, when she thought she heard someone call out her name. She looked around but didn't see anyone that even looked even vaguely familiar.

"Hanna?" The voice called out again. Although Hanna couldn't place the voice, she finally found the person it belonged to.

She looked up at a weary woman with dark chocolate brown eyes, a friendly face and a copious amount of wrinkles that gave her a trustworthy look if it wasn't for the dark yet grey stricken hair that seemed to have been touched by lightning. She recognised the woman yet she couldn't place her yet. The woman must have seen her confusion because she pointed at herself and spoke.

"Hanna it's me, Agnes from _just my cup_ , you remember? The teashop!" She said, pointing in the direction of the tea shop she and Caleb had passed earlier. The tea shop that had meant so much joy yet so much heartbreak to Hanna.

Agnes must have been oblivious to Hanna's horror stricken face as Hanna remembered the women now, because Agnes continued talking in a cheery voice.

"Love, I haven't seen you in years! Your boy used to come in so often that I was about to give him a customer's discount. Not to mention I miss his pretty face. Did you guys move? I never see you around anymore and where is Bubba?" She babbled on looking at Hanna suspiciously whilst asking her.

Hanna wasn't sure how to answer Agnes. All the questions had stung enough as they did. Hanna knew Agnes well enough to know if she told her the truth about her and Caleb she'd be standing here for another hour before she would let Hanna go. That was the reason she always made Caleb go to get her Jasmine tea. Well, that was part of the reason.

"Yeah we moved back home. Back to our hometown." She lied, deciding she didn't want to go into the truth with Agnes in the middle of a crowded street.

"Well that's a shame doll, I miss you guys, you were always my favorite customers." She added smiling at Hanna. Agnes's eyes fell on the many bags and suitcases surrounding Hanna. "Do you need help with those?" She asked pointing at the bags.

Hanna considered her options quickly. If she would let Agnes help her, she wouldn't have to figure out how in the world she was supposed to get all her crap to the apartment. On the other hand, if Agnes would end up helping her, she would find out the truth about her and Caleb in a New York minute, Agnes being the annoyingly inquisitive person she was.

"It's okay, thank you Agnes. I'll just take a cab. It's only two blocks." She said sweetly and turned to grab her suitcase.

"Two blocks?! Agnes snorted. Since when is Slope Hill only two blocks? You know this is Manhattan right, not Brooklynn?"

Hanna needed some time to register what Agnes had said. Slope Hill? She thought to herself, she whipped around to ask Agnes what she meant, but the woman in question had already walked off and said. "Well, suit yourself Hanna, hope you'll come and visit me some day, don't you guys forget about me.."

"I won't!" Hanna said waving after her. "Like I ever could.." She finished under her breath.

 **XxxxxxX**

 _Caleb,why are we even here? I don't want to live in Brooklyn, we are fine in Manhattan. Hanna moaned. Besides, I will never get approval for a mortgage, I don't even have a contract yet!"_

" _Don't worry about that Hanna, we can buy this house on my salary now I've had that promotion. I've already worked it all out."_

" _I don't want you to buy us a house Caleb, if we're buying a house were doing it together and when we do, it will not be a house in a place called Slope Hill, or anywhere in Brooklyn for that matter." She said with a haughty air that annoyed Caleb to no end._

 _Hanna, don't be so stubborn please and just come and take a look. Slope Hill is one of the best neighbourhoods in Brooklyn, hey it's even a better neighbourhood than a lot of places in Manhattan babe. Just keep an open mind and take a look at this place. It's a huge house with loads of space, 4 bedrooms and even a garden. It's everything we need." Caleb said enthusiastically his eyes glistening with excitement that eased Hanna's annoyance a little bit. "It's everything we need for our future babe," He added softly and kissed her gently on the lips._

" _Fine, I'll take a look, but only because you look so cute right now." Hanna agreed._

" _Hanna, you know what I said about the word cute, a lot of things apply to me, just not the word cute."_

" _Can't help it, I'm feeling all mushy at the moment." Hanna gushed and pecked Caleb on the lips._

" _And that mushy stuff is supposed to last how long?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows and shooting her a knowing look before kissing her again._

 _ **XxxxxxxX**_

Hanna halted for a moment in front of the door of the apartment she and Jordan shared, taking a deep breath and composing herself before actually opening it and stepping inside.

"Hello?" She called as she walked in. She was relieved to find out there was no answer. She quickly walked around the apartment to check every room and see if Jordan was there, but no sign of him. Nor, she was sad to find out, most of his belongings. The apartment looked like it had been gently ransacked, his side of the closet empty, the bathroom void of any male presence now and the living room was missing most of the electronics he had brought with him when they moved in together. She noticed Jordan had left all the things behind they had ever bought together. She was sad to find out it still stung a little bit that he left all their belongings behind. It was only when Hanna did another loop around the kitchen, that she noticed a note pinned to the fridge.

" _Hi Hanna,_

 _Sorry I'm not here anymore, as you can see I have already moved most of my things out. I had planned to be there when you came to pick up your things and help you out but for now I'm not ready to see you._

 _You can take whatever you want with you. I have movers pick up all the remaining things on the last day of the lease, so feel free to splurge._

 _Jordan."_

Hanna picked up the note and read it over again and again. The ringing of her phone brought her out of her reverie.

"Hi mom." She said in the receiver as she picked it up instantly.

"Hey Hanna, did you arrive in New York okay?"

"Yes mom thank you for all of your help on that, I did really enjoy your newest stunt."

"Stunt Hanna?" Her mother asked innocently.

"Yes, sending Caleb to pick me up, why would you do that? You know how I feel about him living at our house, why would you even send him to pick me up when I'm cleaning out mine and Jordan's apartment?"

"I didn't send him Hanna, you called me when he was in my office and he practically begged me to let him pick you up. You know I can't say no to him when he goes all protective over you." Ashley laughed. But Hanna did not find it funny at all. Her mom meddling between her and Caleb was something that was starting to annoy her.

"So have you told Caleb about you and Jordan breaking up?" Ashley asked curiously.

"No why?" Have you?" Hanna asked in horror as she remembered she had been on spreaker when she talked to her mother earlier.

"I haven't, but he's not stupid and he knows you. I'm sure he'll figure it out. He didn't even ask why you needed to get to New York?"

"I told him I needed to be there for the business." Hanna said in clipped tones. Knowing full well a scolding would follow this confession.

"Hanna!" her mom shouted in the receiver. Why would you lie to him? Seriously hanna I really don't know where you two went so wrong that you feel like lying to him. You need to tell him the truth."

Hanna only let out a huge sigh in an answer to her mother's rant. It didn't stop Ashley from continuing to ask Hanna questions.

"So where's Caleb staying? I figured you would have offered him a place to stay, but if he's not with you…"

"Mom, I don't know where he is."

"What? Why?!

"I don't know. Hanna said, realizing for the first time she really didn't know here Caleb was. He had told her he had a place to stay but thinking about it she should have made sure he had a place to stay. Caleb had not let go of all his old ways and was not afraid to sleep on a bus bench because he was too stubborn to admit he had no place to stay. Her heart sank a bit, she had been a complete bitch to him all day for no good reason.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ashley asked indignantly.

"He told me he had a place to stay and I wasn't about to bring him here mom. Can't really take Caleb to the apartment where me and Jordan used to live. Not when he thinks we're still together.

Ashley signed a deep sigh before speaking again. "I don't get you Hanna, this is Caleb you're talking about. He is someone who used to mean a great deal to you and you obviously still mean a great deal to him."

"Mom, just please don't…I have a lot to deal with right now."

Ashley let out an audible sigh, "Fine Hanna."

"Bye mom."

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do one thing for me?

"What is it?"

"Make sure Caleb actually has a place to stay tonight? You know what he is like."

"Mom he works for you, I'm sure he can pay for a hotel for a night." Hanna signed annoyed. Caleb doesn't need rescuing anymore, he's a grown man who can take care of himself, just like I can take care of myself."

"Hanna, Ashley said offended. Really I don't know where things went wrong with you that you ended up in a place not even caring for him anymore. Isn't he at least still your friend Hanna?"

"Listen mom, I really need to go. I will call you when I'm on my way back home."

Hanna didn't wait for her mother's response and hung up the phone, feeling guilty about her behavior towards her mother only seconds later. She knew deep down her mother meant well. But having her mother being on Caleb's side bothered her more than she cared to admit. She let out a large breath and looked around the apartment and scanned all the things still left there. Making a mental note of all the things she wanted to take home with her.

 **XxxxxxX**

By the end of the afternoon Hanna was more tired than anything and slumped onto the couch. One of the many things Jordan had left behind. She ran her hands over the couch, still deciding if she was going to bring the furniture with her or leave it. If she was, she needed to get her own place some time soon. It wasn't like she could live at Lucas's forever. She had considered moving back to her mom's for a while, but then she found out Caleb was staying there, so the thought of moving back became less appealing to her. Hanna looked back at her hands that were still trailing the fabric of the couch. She let out a small laugh thinking about the day they had spent trying to buy new furniture for their apartment. She and Jordan had never really come to an agreement to anything that they had bought together, her wanting more of a classic romantic look and Jordan preferring a minimalistic look for their house. In the end they had to hire a decorator to decorate the entire apartment. She sadly remembered the small apartment she and Caleb had lived at in the East Village. It had been so so tiny, but she had never felt more comfortable or at home anywhere but there. Until that fateful morning had she never imagined she would be anywhere else but there, never imagined she would be with anyone else but with Caleb.

As thoughts of Caleb entered her mind she was no longer to hold in her emotions. Now she was by herself she finally let the tears fall that had been threatening to come out ever since since she and Caleb continued their drive to New York this morning. She wiped furiously at her eyes willing herself to stop crying but it was like the floodgates had opened. She got off the couch and walked into the bedroom where she walked towards the bed and knelt down, reaching for something underneath the bed and pulled out a box that was labelled. "College stuff." It was completely hidden from view if you didn't know it was there.

She opened it and pulled out a near empty bottle of cologne, a scarf and a photo of her and Caleb until she found what she was looking for. Caleb's favorite sweater. She pulled it over her head and sprayed a small bit of his cologne on the sweater. She took a deep whiff of the familiar smell and it nearly consumed her, calmed her and soothed her.

Hanna walked back to the couch and laid down on it, pulling a plaid over herself that once had a place on the couch in their East Village apartment. The couch she had slept on so many times. The couch Caleb had found her asleep on so many times in the last few months of their relationship. Always a mug of half drunk Jasmine tea by her side.

 **XxxxxxX**

" _Hanna…" Caleb signed. We really need to talk." He said solemnly and sat down next to her, not missing the tired look on her face and the bags under her eyes and placed a gentle hand on her knee._

" _Caleb, I'm in no fucking mood to talk." She snapped, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs._

 _Caleb turned around on the couch facing Hanna, he had enough of her behavior of late, she was either snapping at him, sleeping or demanding jasmine tea, all of these weird behaviors seemingly falling out of the sky ever since they had gotten back from visiting their families over Christmas. At first Caleb thought it had to do with the stress of visiting both Ashley and Ted and his mother in a small space of time and Hanna going back to work straight after working day and night. But 2 months on Hanna was still in the same irritable snappy weird mood and her tiredness only seemed to increase, which was very unlikely for Hanna. She was never one to just give up and that's what she seemed to be doing now._

 _For a moment Caleb swallowed when he thought to himself it might be him she was giving up on. Maybe that's why she had been snapping at him for all this time, although for the life of him he couldn't imagine what on earth he must have done wrong in order to get on her bad side._

" _Hanna, he tried again, his voice deliberately soft now, trying not to piss her off even more. Hanna please tell me what's going on, I'm worried about you. You haven't been feeling well for a very long time now, you have been so tired lately and you sleep a lot as well. I'm so worried about you babe and…. and don't hate me but I've made a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning. Something is not right and you need to get yourself checked out. Besides, I need to know that you are okay." Caleb held his breath for a moment as he waited for Hanna's response. He was anticipating complete fury or for Hanna to ignore or even hit him, but the reaction he got was something he never expected._

 _Hanna was only quiet a fraction of a second before her lower lip started to quiver followed by a complete meltdown of sobs and tears, falling into his lap and sobbing loudly._

 _Caleb was so stunned by her unexpected reaction that he forgot to comfort her for a moment. Only when the sobbing continued did he stroke her hair and wrapped his other arm around her middle._

" _Hanna, Hanna, baby what's wrong, why are you crying? Han, please tell me what's going on, you are scaring me. Caleb started in a quivering voice, scared out of his mind that she was about to break up with him._

" _Caleb…. Hanna wailed. Caleb… I."_

 _Caleb held his breath as Hanna tried to talk in between her ever growing sobs._

" _Caleb… I think I'm pregnant."_

 _ **XxxxxxX**_

 _ **Thank you again for reading. So I didn't include the entire reason what the deal is with all that Jasmine tea, because it would have made the chapter way too long, but at least there was a bit of a reveal none the less. Hopefully next chapter all will be revealed, including the reason of their breakup. I'll do my best, Ive already started writing the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you again for the follows, favorites and reviews, you guys are awesome! Please keep them coming, it motivates me to keep writing :)**_


	7. A trip down memory lane

**Sweet like jasmine**

 **Chapter 7**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Hi!**

 **Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews! I've tried hard to update this chapter as soon as possible. I haven't proof read this one as much as I should have, so there might be some mistakes.**

 **This chapter is full of memories and is well on its way to give you more answers I've tried to give you all the answers to your questions, but the chapter got way too long. Hope you'll like it nonetheless.**

 **XxxxxX**

" _Wait, can you repeat that? Caleb said stunned. His hand motionless in Hanna's hair now. What did you say?"_

 _Hanna turned her head around that was still in his lap, facing him now. A look of total distress on her face. As soon as she looked at him with her big watery eyes which were full of worry, Caleb knew instantly he had heard her correctly and didn't need the conformation anymore._

" _I think I'm pregnant." Hanna said in a small voice, a fresh stream of tears falling from her eyes._

 _Caleb reached for her and pulled Hanna onto his lap, hugging her tight to him as she kept on sobbing. He brushed her hair softly and made shushing noises in order to try and calm her down although his own heart was racing and his mind was numb. They sat like that for a while, Caleb needed a copious amount of time to process what Hanna just told him. Eventually, Caleb pulled back to look at Hanna and cupped her head in between in hands, making her look at him._

" _Hanna, please listen to this and listen to me carefully." He started bravely although he didn't feel brave at all. Whatever happens, if you are pregnant I promise you we will work it out. We will find a way to make this work Hanna. I know this was not in our plans and you are probably just as scared as me right now, but I love you so much and whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it together. I will always be right here. You know I would do anything for you."_

 _Hanna let out a breath and looked at Caleb's fiery and loving gaze. His speech and the way he was looking at her right now made her feel safe and she brushed her hands over his, which were still cupping her face. His thumb grazing over her cheeks to wipe away the tears before his face came closer and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

" _So what do we do now?" Caleb asked her uncertainly as soon as they pulled apart, his arms still around her in a tight hug. Not ready to let her go. "Do you need to take a test or do we wait for the doctors appointment tomorrow?"_

 _Hanna looked at him and thought for a moment. Was she really ready to find out? Was she ready to know if their future would be altered forever? All Hanna wanted to do was crawl into her bed and pretend all of this never happened._

" _What do you think we should do?" She asked him._

" _I think we should go to the drugstore now and find out Han, I'm sure we won't get any sleep tonight if we don't know anything."_

" _Do you think we will get any sleep if we do find out?"_

 _Caleb looked at her long and hard. "Hanna, how certain are you that you are...pregnant?" He asked swallowing hard, hardly being able to get the words out of his mouth now the word pregnant was so full of meaning and probably life changing for the both of them._

 _Hanna looked down and averted her eyes now. She had feared this question ever since she blurted out the truth. She finally looked back up at him, a slight fickle of fear noticeable in his eyes._

" _I have had doubts for like a week now." She said honestly._

" _A week Hanna?! You dealt with this for a week and didn't tell me?"_

" _Well at first I wasn't sure and…._

" _And now you are? What makes you so sure?"_

 _She looked at him with a weird look on her face and a small smile formed on her lips. "Really Caleb? You made a doctors appointment for me because you felt like something is wrong with me. Surely you've noticed some changes. I only realised it last week because I was at the drugstore and passed the tampons and it reminded me that I hadn't had my period for a long time."_

" _How long is a long time?" Caleb asked shocked._

" _I think I missed it twice."_

" _Twice?! Hanna how can you miss that?" Caleb now shouted indignantly._

" _Caleb I have been busy! She shouted back and got off his lap and started pacing around the room. We had that Christmas with our families and then I went straight back to work because of the fashion show. I didn't even have time to sit, let alone think about my stupid period."_

" _Oke I'm sorry alright." Caleb said, standing up as well and pulling her towards him, hugging her close to him. Now he felt stupid for making her feel bad._

" _Why don't we just go to the drugstore now so at least we'll know something. Then we'll have the doctors appointment tomorrow and have you tested again if that is what you want." He suggested, kissing the top of her head._

 _Hanna nodded her head in agreement. Hanna moved to the hallway to get her coat, her hand on the doorknob when she looked back and saw Caleb standing in the same spot where she left him._

" _Caleb? What is wrong?" She asked, moving back to where he was still standing with a far away look on his face._

" _If you are saying you may have missed two periods, are you saying you got pregnant over Christmas?"_

" _Yes." She said softly, knowing exactly what he was getting at as she watched a smile creep on his lips. She was horrified when he actually chuckled._

" _Caleb I know what you are thinking about, she said in a warning voice, and I do not find it funny at all."_

" _Who said it was funny, I was just remembering that night and.."_

" _I know you where, Hanna cut him off. But we need to get to the drugstore."_

 _ **XxxxxxxX**_

" _So which one do we need?" Caleb asked her standing in the drugstore overlooking all the different choices of pregnancy tests._

" _I have no clue." Hanna said._

" _Hey guys, what are you doing? A familiar voice called out right behind them, making Hanna and Caleb jump and turning around to face their new found friend._

" _Agnes!" Hanna squealed in a high pitched voice._

" _Hi guys, Agnes said cheerily, what are you guys up to?" Craning her neck at where Hanna and Caleb were standing. Her eyes grew big and she moved her hand over her mouth when she saw what they were looking at._

" _Noooooo!" She shouted in surprise and before either of them could reply she flung her arms around Hanna and Caleb, squeezing them hard. When she finally released them both Caleb and Hanna were flushing profusely._

" _Oh my lord you guys congratulations! She said in a loud and excited voice, have you guys been trying a long time?"_

 _Hanna felt her heart sink at Agnes's words. How could she actually believe they had planned to have a baby now. How could Agnes even think that. Hanna was still in school, and when she was not on school or studying, she was working hard at her internship trying to get a name for herself in the fashion industry. Hanna's heart sank thinking about her situation and she bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to keep the tears at bay that threatened to fall from her eyes. Was she supposed to just give up on her dreams? Even as a little girl she had dreamed of working in the fashion industry, working amongst the glitz and glamour and living in New York. Never, Hanna realised, had she ever dreamed about becoming a mother._

 _Hanna and Caleb had arrived back to their apartment. The walk back had been filled with a tense silence. Hanna was only partly aware of the tension between them as her mind had been so occupied with worry about her situation, future and the possibility of making a heartbreaking choice. Not to mention having to talk to Caleb about this._

 _Hanna walked towards their bedroom without being fully aware of what she was doing and sat down on the bed, staring into space. She could feel Caleb sitting down next to her, his arm pressed against hers, but it didn't bring her out of her daydream. Not until Caleb placed his hand on her upper leg and squeezed it gently did Hanna snap out of her own thoughts. Calebs words broke the silence._

" _Hanna, are you sure you are ready to do this?" Caleb asked, his voice croaking and full of emotion. Hearing Caleb being so emotional caused Hanna to break down completely as she was no longer able to hold back her tears._

 _Hanna let them run freely and laid down onto the bed, curling up into a ball and hugging her legs towards her chest. Her body shaking as the tears flowed freely now._

" _Oh Hanna, Caleb sighed lovingly and moved towards her, lying down on the bed with her, facing her and hugging her close to him as best as he could, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down._

 _Hanna unwrapped her arms from around her legs that were still pressed against her chest and crept closer to Caleb, pushing her face into the sweater he was wearing that happened to be his favorite and smelling his cologne mixed with the intoxicating smell that was Caleb. His smell, the soft fabric of his sweater, the steady beating of his heart and his strong arms around her never failed to comfort her._

" _Caleb, Hanna started in a small voice. Caleb I think I'm ready, I think I am ready to find out."_

" _Ok Han, he answered in a small and restricted voice. He got off the bed and pulled Hanna with him. She slowly climbed off the bed and walked over to the small dresser where Caleb had left the big assortment of pregnancy tests they had bought. Do you want me to come with you?" Caleb asked._

 _Hanna looked up at him with sad eyes and smiles weakly. "I know I have peed in front of you on occasion, mostly drunken ones, but I rather do this in private." Hanna said and accepted the cup Caleb handed her and disappeared into the bathroom._

 _Caleb was waiting on the bed when he heard the sounds of the toilet being flushed and Hanna came back out of the bedroom, her eyes searching for his. He gave her a look of encouragement although he had never felt more anxious in his life. In about 5 minutes he would know if his life would change forever. Although he had never planned to be a father at such a young age, he couldn't stop himself imagining being a family with Hanna the moment she told him she might be expecting. If it hadn't been so unplanned and had Hanna not been so distraught by the idea of being pregnant, Caleb might have been able to give in to his feelings of careful optimism about this situation._

" _Why are you smiling?" Hanna asked, seeing the small smile across Caleb's lips. Apparently he had not gone a good job of hiding his true feelings._

" _Just… you are beautiful, that's all." He lied easily._

 _Hanna didn't react to his kind words. She was feeling too agitated to do anything. Dread overtaking her as she thought about the possible results, eying all 6 tests in front of her that Caleb had unwrapped whilst she was in the bathroom and dipped all of them in the cup one by one and placed them back on the dresser. When she was done with the last one, she placed a towel over the tests, in order to keep her from freaking out by staring at the tests. Hanna tensed up when she felt Caleb coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. He backed off when he felt her tense under his touch and sat back on the edge of the bed._

" _How long does this take?" Caleb asked, not knowing what else to say._

" _3 to 5 minutes, it says on the package."_

" _Do you need me to set an alarm?" Caleb asked_

" _Already did, Hanna said shortly, sitting down opposite Caleb in the comfortable armchair and pulled her legs up to her chest once again. Staring at her nails as she contemplated how to tell Caleb what she needed to get off her chest, before the results were done._

 _A strained silence fell over them as Hanna struggled with her feelings whilst Caleb watched her pained expression. He knew there was something on her mind and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it was. However seeing her so distraught and close to tears, he decided to speak up, scared of what she might say._

" _Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _Hanna did not want to talk about it, she just wanted to disappear into a hole and pretend this wasn't happening. But she needed to get this off her chest._

" _Caleb I don't want to have a baby." Hanna blurted out, her confession followed by instant tears from Hanna that she tried to hide by placing her head on the top of her knees and wrapping her arms around herself._

 _Caleb was momentarily stunned by her confession. Sure this wasn't in the plans, but he had never imagined that Hanna didn't want to have kids._

" _What do you mean by that?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly._

" _Caleb, I'm still in school, I'm having a hard enough time juggling exams, and with the added stress from my internship Caleb. I can't deal with.. with even more stress. Not to mention this apartment is tiny, even with only the two of us."_

" _Hanna, Caleb started in a pleading voice. I could start working from home, I'm already setting up my own business and we could move to a bigger place. There are actual houses in Brooklyn you know. We can figure things out."_

" _I would never move to Brooklyn." Hanna said decisively._

" _Fine, we'll stay in Manhattan and find a bigger place, I'll work from home, we could even hire a nanny so you can finish school, but Hanna please think about what you are saying, are you seriously considering other options?"_

 _Hanna paused for a moment, staring at Caleb. His expression desperate._

" _I am."_

" _Hanna!" Caleb said in a loud voice, angrily running his hands through his hair._

 _Hanna could tell Caleb was getting angry now. "Are you saying you would actually consider not having it?" He looked at her hard and soon found the answer in her silence._

" _Wow, he breathed out. Sitting back on the bed against the cushions and running his hands over his face, not actually believing his ears. Before he could say more Hanna's alarm on her phone went off. Caleb stayed where he was, still fuming from Hanna's confession._

 _Hanna looked at him pleadingly not wanting to find out by herself, but Caleb shot her an angry look and shrugged his shoulders. "What does matter if you're not going to have it anyway?" Caleb shot at her angrily but regretted his words instantly when he saw the hurt look on her face._

" _I guess t doesn't." Hanna spat back and reluctantly walked the few steps towards the dresser. She picked up the towel that was draped over the tests and stared at the them. She could feel Caleb's eyes boring into her back but she pretended she didn't notice. Hanna looked at the tests and took in what they meant. Unable to do anything else as the reality hit her, Hanna walked out of their bedroom without looking at Caleb and slammed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed behind her tears ran down her face. She needed to get out of the house, away from reality, away from Caleb, away from it all._

 _Caleb was still sitting on the bed, stunned by Hanna's reaction and too scared to move. He sat there for a while, too stubborn to move. Eventually curiosity took over and he moved from the bed towards the dresser. He glanced at the tests and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding._

" _Pregnant" It said on one of the tests, another showed two blue lines and yet another said +6 weeks with a smiley face behind it._

" _Fuck." He breathed out and left the apartment, determined to find Hanna and fix things between them. He knew full well where he could find her._

 _ **XxxxX**_

Hanna was still on the couch, not willing to move for the rest of the day. She was feeling lethargic and for some reason sentimental. Surely it had something to do with Caleb's cologne that was still hanging around her like a warm hug.

She sighed and looked at her phone which she unlocked and quickly found a folder in her phone she had hidden from Jordan all this time. It had been ages since she had looked at the photo's. It had always been too painful to look at them, but tonight Hanna needed nothing more than feeling close to Caleb.

Hanna opened the folder and scrolled through the photo's of her and Caleb. She had gotten a new phone when they moved to New York and the first photo in the folder was of her and Caleb on the way to their new life in New York. They looked so happy and excited there, they didn't have a care in the world. Hanna smiled at the memory.

Hanna kept scrolling and stumbled on even more photo's and video's of the day they moved into their tiny apartment. Then there were a lot of photo's of that weekend they had off together and had a tour around New York seeing all the sights and acting like tourists. Doing silly poses around the many landmarks, more photos and selfies followed of an always smiley Hanna and Caleb. Some photo's of Hanna's new university, Caleb's office, parties, Hanna and Calebs new friends, holidays, visits to Rosewood, the drive back to New York, homework, loads of dresses from her internship and many more. Hanna got lost in the photo's of their journey so far when she eventually stumbled upon the photo's from that Christmas. Hanna swallowed hard when she scanned through the photo's. There were loads of photo's of her with Caleb, her mom and Ted and the four of them, followed by their Christmas in Montecito with Caleb's mother, stepfather and brothers. Hanna had taken loads of photo's of Caleb with his family, wanting to create as many memories for him as she could. In between the family shots there was a selfie of her and Caleb, she remembered taking the photo when they stayed in the guesthouse. That night their lives had changed forever.

Hanna locked her phone, not wanting to see the photo's that followed after that night and leaned back onto the couch letting out a long sigh. She contemplated taking a walk, but whenever she took a walk in New York she would always wind up at the same spot. Annoyed with her indecisiveness she sat up on the couch and contemplated calling her mother, but then she remembered her mother would probably berate her for not having called Caleb yet.

Hanna sighed again, fully aware she could not get away with not calling him. Not after everything he had done for her. She picked up her phone again and found Caleb's number.

Surprisingly it only rang twice before Caleb picked up. "Hey Hanna! He said cheerily, are you okay?"

"Now why would you think I am not okay?" Hanna chuckled at his concern.

"Well you are calling me, I thought something might be wrong. It's those damn instincts." Caleb said in a loud voice as Hanna heard a lot of noise on Caleb's end of the call. It sounded like he was entertaining.

"Is this a good time to call?" Hanna asked him uncertainly as someone whooped loudly in the background.

"Sure why?"

"Sounds like you are entertaining, are you staying with friends?"

"So what can I do for you Hanna?" Caleb asked her, skillfully evading her last question and walking outside into the garden for a little more privacy.

"Eehm, well my mother made me promise that you had a place to stay for tonight, seeing as I didn't offer you a place to stay, so I thought I should find out if you actually have a roof over your head tonight.

Caleb chuckled genuinely, "Typical Ashley Marin." He said. I'll call her and tell her that I am fine and get her off your back."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it and so do I."

"Happy to help."

"Thanks Caleb, Hanna said. And before she could think straight she said. Do you fancy having breakfast tomorrow?"

Caleb was taken aback by Hanna's abrupt question, not sure if he even heard her correctly. He didn't think Hanna wanted to be near him more than she had to.

"Breakfast?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Hanna started reluctantly, I mean, only of you want to, you don't have to say yes, I was just thinking that…" She rambled. Glad for the interruption Caleb offered.

"Hanna, since when do you eat breakfast?"

Hanna let out a nervous laugh. "Well I meant brunch, but it's still my first meal of the day, so it counts as breakfast."

"Sure Han, I'll have breakfast/brunch with you. Do you have a place in mind?"

"No not yet, but can we meet at our spot and see where we're going from there?"

Hanna said in a small voice, knowing full well Caleb knew where she meant with "their spot."

"Of course, 11 sound good?"

"Sounds great Caleb." Hanna replied

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

Hanna hung up and threw herself back into the couch. Why had she just blurted out an invitation to Caleb. She knew Caleb had been on her mind a lot ever since he had dropped her blocks away from her apartment, but what was she going to do? She had been so mean and blunt to him on their way to New York, that she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him now. All she knew is that she missed him more than she cared to admit and wanted to see him. She just wasn't sure what she was going to say to him once she came face to face with him.

 **XxxxxX**

 _It wasn't long before Caleb had found her wandering around Washington Square park like she always did when she needed some space or he had angered her for some reason. Lately Caleb had made a stop at the teashop on the way to the park to bring a large cup of steaming hot jasmine tea for Hanna as a peace offering and it always seemed to calm her down._

 _Even though Hanna had been upset when she left the apartment, Caleb still stopped at the teashop on his way to the park and brought her a large cup of jasmine tea, he even bought one for himself whilst Agnes from ""just my cup "had rambled on about the health benefits of jasmine tea and the natural calming effects it had._

 _If he ever needed calming down, it was now. Caleb had still not processed the discovery of Hanna being pregnant, or the fact that it had been during Christmas she had gotten pregnant. Why had he been so stupid? It was all his fault, if he would have kept it in his pants he wouldn't be here and looking for a very upset Hanna who had been distraught upon finding herself pregnant a mere 30 minutes earlier._

 _Caleb had lost sight of Hanna so he walked towards the arch, knowing it was one of Hanna's favorite views in the park. As he approached the arch he spotted a blonde sporting huge sunglasses on a bench close to the arch and started walking towards her._

" _Hey" Caleb said, sitting down next to her, handing Hanna the tea. However hanna stayed silent. Caleb looked at her but Hanna just stared ahead of her, doing her best to ignore him. She was still mad at him for what he had said._

 _Caleb knew he had upset her by reacting the way he had, but on the other hand he was just as upset with her for not wanting to keep the baby. He had a say in the matter as much as she had. Being the father of the baby._

" _Hanna, if you're not going to say anything, that's fine. I understand that you are upset and scared and I know I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm really sorry for the things I said, I was just shocked and hurt, but I need you to hear me out." Caleb said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was sipping her tea and had not interrupted him, so he kept on going._

" _Hanna first of all I am so sorry, I am so sorry for getting you pregnant, I really feel like it is all my fault. No wait, it is all my fault." He corrected himself._

" _I know how you are feeling and know that I am just as scared and anxious as you are. I have no idea how to even process all of this and as much I want to be there for you and make everything better, I need you too Hanna. I need you to look at me and acknowledge me and tell me everything will be okay." Caleb moved on the bench so he was facing Hanna now and placed a hand on her knee._

" _Hanna please, Caleb begged and reached for her sunglasses so he could look at her properly. He was relieved when she let him take them off and he finally got to look at her. Although he could have done without the sad look in her eyes._

" _Hanna, I know this wasn't in our plans and I know that the future you are working so hard for, seems like something you need to give up on now we find ourselves in this situation. But you don't have to, the two of us can work this out and I am certain we will work this out, but please think about this before you make final a decision, because when you do, remember that you are making that decision for the both of us and.. Caleb swallowed hard before continuing. And despite having a baby now was not how I would have planned our future. If I was ever was ever going to have a baby, it was going to be with you."_

 _Caleb was happy to see that during his speech, Hanna's gaze had softened and towards the end her eyes were brimming with tears. He reached for her face when a tear ran down her cheek and wiped it away. Hanna reached for his hand that was still lingering on her face and placed it on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly. She intertwined her fingers with his and placed their hands in her lap. Running her thumb over his hand._

" _Caleb, I am so scared." She said in a shaky voice, finally breaking the silence._

 _Caleb let out a breath of relief, happy she was finally talking. Happy she felt the same way._

" _God Hanna, so am I, I have never felt more scared in my life." He breathed, leaning back onto the bench, slightly relaxing and pulling Hanna close to him. Hanna who happily accepted his gesture, cuddled up close to him and breathed in his scent which calmed her down instantly._

" _Caleb?" Hanna said in a muffled voice because her face was buried into his sweater._

" _Yes Hanna."_

" _Are you sure this is what you want? You know keep the baby?"_

" _I haven't been more sure about anything in my life." He said as she finally relaxed in his arms._

 _ **XxxxxxxX**_

 _ **Thank you so much reading and for all the kind reviews on the last chapter, it really keeps me going.**_

 _ **So I want to write a chapter about the christmas Hanna got pregnant, but it will be very high T rated or even M rated, so let me know if that's something you think I should do.**_

 _ **Next up, Hanna and Caleb have brunch and finally an answer to all of your questions.**_


	8. My everything - part 1

**Hi!**

 **Thank you for still being with me. I had a crazy few weeks and this chapter was so so hard to write. I was planning on making it more T/M rated but in the end it didn't fit the angst filled moments at all, so I had to alter a LOT.**

 **This chapter consists of two parts, because it is getting way too long to be one chapter. I hope you enjoy the first part. Part two coming soon.**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 8 - Part 1**

 _ **My everything.**_

Hanna woke up very early that morning. She thought for a moment why she had woken up feeling so giddy and nervous, until it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks that only yesterday she had been crazy enough to invite Caleb to brunch later that day.

Hanna groaned loudly, frustrated with herself and ran her hands through her hair, pushing her head back into her pillow. She lay in the bed for a moment staring at the ceiling. "Oh my God! What am I going to do, what am I going to say?!" She whispered to herself. How was she going to act around Caleb now and why had she told him to go meet her at "their" spot. She wasn't even sure how she would feel when she went back there, although being there with Caleb might be easier than being there by herself.

Hanna swallowed hard as even more memories came flooding back to her.

 **XxxxxX**

" _How are you feeling?" Caleb asked Hanna gently as they waited nervously in the waiting room for their first ever appointment with the midwife._

" _Okay I guess, I am just nervous, I don't really know what's going to happen." Hanna said, entwining her fingers with Caleb, who brushed his thumb gently over her hand._

" _That makes two of us." Caleb laughed nervously._

 _A comfortable silence fell over them, both lost in thought about what was about to happen._

" _Hanna Marin?" A friendly looking nurse called into the waiting room and Hanna jumped out of her seat, walking towards the nurse. She looked back where Caleb was still sitting in his chair, running his hands nervously over his legs._

" _Caleb, are you coming?"_

" _Am I supposed to?" Caleb asked uncertainly._

" _I want you to, Hanna said kindly, and you are supposed to," holding out her hand for Caleb to hold, which he happily accepted. Walking into the room together._

 _Hanna and Caleb had sat through half an hour of questions about their health, their family's health, how far along they thought they were and their plans for the future. Hanna could have sworn she had felt Caleb's face heating up when the midwife had asked them when they had conceived._

" _So how about we go and have a look at this baby?" Susan, the midwife asked Hanna and Caleb in a excited voice, guiding Hanna towards the bed that stood behind a curtain. Hanna hopped on and laid down on the bed. Caleb sat down on the chair that was next to the bed._

" _Would you mind pulling your shirt up a bit love?" Susan asked Hanna kindly as she busied herself with the ultrasound system._

" _Now this might be a bit cold." Susas told Hanna, as she squirted some blueish gel onto the transducer._

" _Wow, for someone who thinks she's at least 2 months along, you are not showing at all missy." Susan told Hanna whilst staring at her flat belly._

" _Is that a good or a bad thing?" Hanna asked her tentatively._

" _Well, it does happen with younger women, they tend to show a bit later, but don't be surprised when one day you wake up and you're properly showing. It can happen very fast." She said as she pressed the transducer onto her belly, making Hanna jump a bit because of the old gel._

" _Now let's have a look at baby….?" She asked, looking between Hanna and Caleb. Caleb looked back at her blankly, but Hanna understood what Susan was asking._

" _Baby Rivers." Hanna said proudly, meeting Caleb's eye which began to water slightly at her answer. Caleb shot her a thankful smile and grabbed her hand in his. They both looked over at the screen where Susan was staring intently._

 _Susan turned the screen around so Hanna and Caleb could have a look as well. Caleb stared at the screen intently, seeing something that resembled something like a bean in a sea of black mass._

 _Susan pointed at the screen. "Hanna, Caleb, meet your little baby Rivers. Susan went to point out the little bean on the screen, explaining to Caleb and Hanna what everything meant and even managed to zoom in and show them the baby's miniscule arms and legs that had already started to form._

" _It looks like you are already about 8 to 9 weeks along. I do believe you were right Hanna, when you said you thought you conceived around Christmas." Susan said seriously scrutinising the screen as Caleb's cheeks reddened. I will make some measurements to make sure and calculate the expected date that you might be welcoming your baby, but I assume it will be late September."_

 _ **XxxxxxX**_

 _Caleb and Hanna had been on such a high after their visit to the midwife, they had decided to walk back to their apartment instead of taking a taxi. They wanted to remember and hold on to this amazing feeling for as long as they could. Hanna kept pulling the ultrasound pictures out of her bag, staring at them with a huge smile on her face. It was like looking at a miracle._

 _Caleb peered at the ultrasound photo's in her hands, he felt a little flutter in the pit of his stomach every time he set his eyes on his son or daughter. Caleb had been more than relieved when Hanna finally had given in on keeping the baby and even more relieved when he saw her staring lovingly at the screen when Susan showed them their baby. Whispering softly how much of a miracle this baby was, squeezing Calebs hand in the proces._

 _They walked towards the big crossing towards their apartment, when Hanna suddenly let out an excited cry._

 _Caleb looked at her with a questioning look when he saw her looking at him pleadingly, instantly understanding what she wanted and he groaned loudly._

" _Hanna, he moaned. Understanding what she wanted when the tea shop he had grown to resent due to his many visits. He immediately understood this wasn't a battle of wills he was going to win, but he did put up a fight nonetheless. "How can you not be sick of this stuff? You drink it all day and night, I swear you even smell like jasmine these days."_

" _Caleb, I have cravings, I can't help myself." Hanna said sweetly, making him melt on the spot as she laid her puppy dog eyes on him. Like he could ever say no to her._

" _I thought cravings were only for food, not this weird herbal Jasmine tea that you only want from this particular shop."_

" _Agnes sells the best tea and I like her."_

" _You like her because she is the only one who knows we are expecting." Caleb said slightly annoyed as Hanna pulled him into, just my cup._

" _About that, Hanna started, but was cut off by a very enthusiastic Agnes who greeted them cheerily rubbing her long fingered hand over Hanna's stomach the moment they stepped inside, a broad smile on her face._

" _Oohhh, I keep telling you guys, there's a little girl in there." Agnes informed them, rubbing Hanna's flat stomach enthusiastically. "Hellloooo Bubba…" Agnes continued to talk to Hanna's stomach as in greeting to their baby, which Caleb found a bit weird._

" _I guess we have to wait and see." Caleb said matter of factly but Hanna smiled weakly and said. "I agree with you Agnes. I am convinced it's a girl."_

 _Caleb rolled his eyes which went unnoticed by both Hanna and Agnes._

" _So your usual? Agnes asked Hanna when she was done feeling her stomach._

" _Yes please." Hanna said smacking her lips._

" _And what are you having this time dear?" She asked Caleb._

" _Anything but Jasmine tea please." He said seriously as Hanna slapped him playfully on his arm._

 _ **XxxxxX**_

" _So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about before?" Caleb asked Hanna, turning to look at her from his side of the bed._

" _What?" Hanna asked confused, turning on her side to look at Caleb._

" _I told you that you liked to talk to Agnes because she knows we're expecting and you wanted to talk about it."_

" _Yeah, when do you think we should tell our family and friends?" I know it's going to be a big shock for a lot of people, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell people yet. How do you feel about it?"_

" _Baby, I don't really have that many people to tell except for my mom and William."_

" _I guess that's true, Hanna signed. I think I rather wait till were 12 weeks along, they said the chance of a miscarriage is much less likely after the 12 week mark."_

" _They do?"_

" _Yeah, Susan was talking about it today."_

" _Are you scared of a miscarriage?"_

" _A little bit, I just want to tell people when I am more certain, besides. I love that we have this little secret between us." Hanna smiled._

" _I do too, Caleb concurred, moving his hand over her stomach and staring at it. Gosh Hanna, I cannot believe our baby is in there. Is it weird that I already love him or her?"_

" _Her, it's a girl Caleb."_

 _Caleb laughed loudly, "Hanna you cannot know it's a girl. It's a 50/50 percent chance."_

" _I just feel like it's a girl." Hanna said stubbornly which made Caleb laugh._

" _What if it is actually a boy?" Caleb asked, not wanting to let go of the chance it being a boy._

" _I'd love him just as much, I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I'm just certain it's a girl."_

 _Caleb laughed again and pulled Hanna close to his chest. "Gosh Hanna, you are the weirdest, most stubborn and amazing person I have ever met and I love you so much." He said as he kissed the top of her head._

" _Love you more, Hanna said pulling herself up, leaning on his chest and pressing a lingering kiss on his lips. She looked deeply into his eyes when she pulled away._

" _What?" She asked when she noticed some wrinkles forming on his head._

" _I just had the craziest idea, Caleb said, suddenly with a shy smile on his face._

" _What is it? Hanna said excitedly, intrigued by Caleb's shyness._

" _Nothing, you'll think it's stupid."_

" _Caleb, I don't really think anything you say is stupid. Well, except for your idea of moving to Brooklyn."_

 _Caleb sighed, still annoyed at Hanna who was too stubborn to even come with him to the house he had his eyes on. He was not giving up though, one day he would convince her._

" _Caleb? Are you still with me?" Hanna asked, thumping him on the chest._

" _Yeah, baby, of course."_

" _So what did you want to say. I promise I won't laugh."_

 _Caleb looked at her lovingly and brushed some of her blonde locks out of her face and tucked them behind her ears as she looked at him expectantly._

" _Seeing how your crazy cravings are going through the roof at the moment and you are so convinced that we are having a girl. How about the name Jasmine, for the baby?"_

 _Caleb looked at her expectantly and held his breath as he watched Hanna carefully. He had been thinking about the name for a few days now and it seemed so perfect if they were indeed having a girl. Not only did he like the name, the reference to her cravings seemed like the perfect fit. Even though he hated having to answer to Hanna's crazy cravings at odd hours of the day and night, he was still enjoying every moment of this pregnancy._

 _Caleb started to worry when he saw Hanna's eyes tear up and he placed a gentle hand on her cheek._

" _Hanna , did I say something wrong. I'm sorry if you don't like it"_

" _Caleb, Hanna started, her voice breaking. I love it, I love it so much. I love the name, it's perfect! She exclaimed kissing him in between happy screams._

" _Are you sure Hanna, that you love the name I mean?"_

" _Caleb, it's amazing, it's cute and it fits us. Caleb, Hanna and Jasmine…. Jasmine Rivers." She added in a dreamy voice._

" _Hanna are you sure, I mean, we can still think about it. We have another 7 months to go before we have to decide on a name."_

 _Caleb, I haven't been more certain about anything in my life before. She said sweetly, well only that I love you more than life and there is nothing in this world that could ever change that."_

 **XxxxxX**

Hanna snapped out of her daydream and stepped out of the shower. She wasn't even aware that she was clenching her jaw until she wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at herself. Her mascara had run all over her cheeks and she touched her cheeks gently. Hanna stood there, butt naked staring at herself in the full length mirror. She stared at the mascara and noticed her red eyes. Had she been crying, or had it been the mascara that might have gotten in her eyes. She wasn't even sure anymore.

Hanna looked down at herself, it had been a very long time she had actually properly looked at herself. Ever since that day she had refused to look at her body properly ever again, let alone now, whilst she was naked. But now as the memories seemed to flood her head, did she feel brave enough to move towards the full length mirror that was on the backside of the door of the bathroom. She turned her body so that her side was facing the mirror. Her eyes travelled down to her flat and toned stomach. Without purpose, her hand travelled down to her stomach and found the spot where she had touched her tiny growing bump all those years ago. Hanna stood there as she remembered the tiniest flutter her baby had made that very first time. At first Hanna had thought she was just feeling nervous, but when the tiny flutters kept happening all day, she realised it had been her baby. Hanna was shocked when her maternal instincts had kicked in right then and there.

Hanna let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry when she remembered what happened mere days later. She walked back to the sink and opened the cold water tap. She bent forward and splashed a copious amount of cold water in her face. After drying off her face and another deep sigh she walked into the bedroom and looked at the outfit she had laid out earlier. Without much thought she got dressed and did her hair and makeup just the way Caleb liked it.

 **XxxxxX**

Caleb had been nervous all morning. He still wasn't sure why Hanna had invited him to brunch. Up until yesterday she had given him the silent treatment in the car and when she did manage to speak to him, she seemed to be mad at him. Now he was waiting for her near the arch of Washington square park.

He glanced at the watch Hanna had given him for Christmas 3 years ago. He was 5 minutes early, but surely Hanna would be here any minute, she hated being late. He glanced around the park wondering from which side she would be coming. He knew he dropped her off at 77th street, so somewhere from behind the arch. The total opposite from where he came from or where they used to come from whenever they went for a walk, stopping by the teashop for jasmine tea.

Still no sign of a massive mane of blonde hair as Caleb scanned the park again. His eyes fell on the bench that they used to call "their spot." He craned his neck towards the space next to the bench, but he couldn't see if it was still there. Caleb contemplated for a moment. Should he go and check it out or should he wait for Hanna. He wasn't even sure if Hanna wanted to see if it was still there. Maybe someone destroyed it, maybe it would be too much for her. He wasn't sure if she ever went back to it after they had split up. Had she been there when she was with Jordan? Had she told Jordan? He knew they promised not to tell anyone, he had never told Spencer, or anyone for that matter, but Hanna was engaged to the man, surely she needed to be honest with him in order to marry him. Caleb had always visited their spot whenever his job needed him to work in New York. He never cared if his work brought him to Queens, upper Manhattan or the outskirts of New York. He would never fail to end up right where he stood right now.

Just as he started walking towards the bench unconsciously, did a woman in a dark coat and a large mane of blonde curls stop him in his tracks. The sweet scent of flowers and something very familiar stopped him in his tracks before he noticed it was Hanna who stood in front of him.

"Hanna!" He exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly.

"Hey Caleb, chuckled. I'm right here by the way, no need to shout." She joked, breaking the ice in the proces. Which Caleb was thankfull for.

Caleb laughed, his nervousness disappearing rapidly. "I know, you just took me by surprise. I guess I was daydreaming a bit too much." He admitted.

"Something in particular you were dreaming about? Hanna asked looking at him as his eyes fell back onto the the bench. Hanna didn't need to turn around to see what he was looking at. She had understood instantly what he had been daydreaming about. Being back here had brought memories to her back as well. Being back here reminded her that she didn't want to think about it or remember it ever again.

"What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Caleb said softly as he studied her face.

Hanna quickly pulled herself together and managed a quick smile, masking her true feelings about being back here.

"Nothing, she lied, I just remembered how hungry I actually am. How about we go find ourselves a place to eat." She said in a cheery voice that didn't fool Caleb at all.

"Hanna, he said with a warning tone. I hope you remember you can't fool me. Don't you want to see it?"

Hanna stared at the floor, not being able to look into Caleb's beautiful brown eyes. Caleb however moved a hand underneath her chin and made Hanna loop up at him. Hanna hated him for this move. Whenever she was forced to look into his eyes, she felt like she was drowning in his gaze, nothing else but him and her existed for a moment and she felt herself nodding to his request to go to their spot.

It wasn't until Hanna was faced with the weathered park bench she had spent so many hours on, many moments when she used to meet Caleb here on their lunch breaks, stew after they had a fight or hanging out together in the quiet of the night when no one was around. Hanna had stopped coming to their spot after she and Caleb had broken up. She had been unable to go there and be reminded by the pain this spot now represented. She let go of the only place that tied them together forever.

Hanna broke out of her reverie and finally looked at the thing she had so desperately had tried to ignore all those years. She didn't need to look at it, she knew it was there. She had smelled it before she had looked at it. The smell, even after all those years had an extremely calming effect on her. Hanna finally let her eyes travel over the plant donned with beautiful little white flowers. It wasn't much bigger than she remembered when Caleb had planted the Jasmine plant in the middle of the night.

 **XxxxxX**

 _Hanna marked another day off the calendar. Only 9 days to go before she and Caleb would finally make their way down to Rosewood and Montecito to announce to their parents that they would be becoming grandparents. Not only were both Hanna and Caleb looking forward to surprising their parents with the big news. They were also very nervous. Not only was this pregnancy completely unplanned, they had done an early gender prediction ultrasound, with Hanna being ridiculously impatient and found out it was highly likely they were indeed expecting a girl. Hanna had screeched during the ultrasound that she had been right, followed by many happy tears she blamed on her hormones._

" _What are you doing?" Caleb asked, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands coming to rest on Hanna's small bump. Just like the midwife had predicted, her bump seemed to have appeared out of nothing one morning. Caleb had loved her ever expanding belly, finally having something physical he could see and touch that confirmed he would indeed become a father in September._

" _I am counting down the days that we are going away for the weekend. I cannot wait to tell our parents now. It's all I can think about!" Hanna said excitedly._

 _Caleb smiled at her enthusiasm. Every day he was still thankful that Hanna had decided to keep this baby. The moment she had told him she suspected she was with child, did the image of them being a family not leave his mind. If all things went well and Ashley would take this news well. He planned on asking Hanna's hand in marriage. Caleb smiled at the thought of surprising Hanna with the most beautiful ring he could find and imagined her screaming her head off as she laid eyes on the ring._

 _Thinking of the ring reminded Caleb of another sparkly thing he had bought for Hanna. He had planned to give it to her on their way to her mother in a few days time, but she would probably become very emotional. He leaned closer to Hanna and moved his hands over her eyes._

" _Hey, what are you doing?" Hanna asked in surprise._

" _I have a surprise for you, but you need to stay here and keep your eyes closed."_

" _What kind of surprise?"_

" _It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you now, would it." Caleb laughed. Now stay there." He called out to her as he sprinted towards the bedroom and quickly found the turquoise Tiffany's box he had carefully hidden in an old shoebox. As he walked back into the living room. He nearly bumped into Hanna. Who instantly spotted the box in his hands._

" _Hanna, he sighed exasperatedly, you were supposed to stay in the livingroom and keep your eyes closed."_

" _Is that from Tiffany's?!" Hanna asked pointing at the box, ignoring his comment._

" _Just sit down first and stop staring at your gift."_

 _Hanna nearly fell over in her haste to get back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch staring at Caleb expectantly._

" _I really wanted it to be a surprise you know, he said half annoyed half animated by Hanna's eagerness to find out what it was. He sat down next to her, still holding on to the box._

" _Now you know I'm not a big fan of shopping and I have never ever imagined myself even stepping into a store like Tiffany's. But seeing as you are worth overstepping my boundaries for, I got you this." He said, looking at the box._

" _Now I wanted to give you this on our way to Rosewood, but now seemed a better time, if you hadn't spoiled it with your noisiness." He teased, still holding on to the box._

" _So what is it." Hanna asked impatiently._

" _Why don't you open it and find out." Caleb smiled handing Hanna the box._

 _Hanna ripped apart the ribbon holding the box together and opened the lid, followed by a loud gasp "Ohhh Caleb." She picked up the silver chain from the box and held the large silver ball that hung on the end of it, up in front of her face._

" _It's called an angel caller, Caleb explained as Hanna stared at the beautiful necklace. The ball will hang off your belly and as you move around and Jasmine will be able to hear the sounds that come from the ball." He explained as he touched the ball slightly and a soft tinkling sound erupted from the ball. "I had it accessorised with an_ _Aquamarine stone representing your birthstone." Caleb pointed out the pendant that hung on the chain next to the angel caller._

 _He looked sideways at Hanna to see what she must be thinking, as so far she hadn't said anything. It shocked him slightly to see Hanna silently crying, actual tears streaming down her face. Considering the way her hormones had gone through the roof lately, he shouldn't have been surprised. Hanna looked up at him with a tear stained face and finally managed to speak._

" _Caleb this is so beautiful, amazing and thoughtful."_

" _So you like it?" He asked her._

" _Do I like it? I love it!" She screamed happily, holding up the chain for him and turning around on the couch. Even though she could have easily thrown the chain over her head, seeing it was so large, he enjoyed the gesture and took pleasure in placing it around her neck. As soon he had closed the clasp Hanna stood up to show him, the soft tinkling sound coming from the ball as she moved._

 _The ball was hanging low on her tiny bump and they both placed their hands on the bump._

 _ **XxxxxX**_

 _Hanna had a lazy day, having a rare day off which she was enjoying to the fullest. Only one day left before they would surprise her mother and Ted with a visit and finally telling them about becoming grandparents. Caleb had even called his mother to find out if she would be home the sunday, because he was expecting to meet a client in California and if he had time, they should meet up briefly. He didn't tell her Hanna would be coming along either._

 _He didn't want to get his mother too excited. Knowing Claudia, she would prepare an over the top feast and make a big deal of them visiting like she had done over Christmas. As Hanna wasn't able to eat a lot and was still struggling to keep a lot of foods down, they had decided surprising their families would be best._

 _Hanna walked over to the bedroom where she had some presents strewn across the bed. Earlier that week she had bought 4 bibs, two of them saying "my grandma is the best," two of them saying "my grandpa is the best." Even though neither Ted or William where paternal grandfathers, Caleb and Hanna had both accepted the men in their lives and wanted them to be a grandfather for Jasmine._

 _Hanna hadn't made her mind up about telling her own father Tom. She would tell the most important people first and then deal with her father later. It had been years since she last saw him anyway._

 _Hanna carefully wrapped the bibs, making sure the words were face up. As she finished up wrapping two mugs with "uncle" on them for James and Clay, she stood back to admire her handywork and moved the gifts on top of Caleb's clothes she had carefully packed in his suitcase. She moved over to her closet to decide what she would pack for their short weekend when her eyes fell on the framed ultrasound picture on Caleb's nightstand and smiled. Even though she had been the one who had doubts in the past about keeping the baby, Caleb had always been sure they would be ready for whatever would come their way and promising her that he was always going to be there, taking care of her and the baby. Whatever it would take. Hanna could feel tears prickling in her eyes again as she thought about Caleb. "Stupid hormones." She muttered._

 _She sighed and looked at her closet again, rubbing the ever growing bump. She just couldn't deal with packing right now. Her clothes had started to strain around her belly, making anything she owned too uncomfortable to wear, yet her bump was too small for maternal clothes. Or so she was convinced. When Caleb even mentioned that she should look into maternity wear, did she have a massive fit about him calling her fat, followed by an emotional breakdown about the way she looked and stormed out of the house angry and hurt._

 _It had only taken Caleb a short 10 minutes to find her in Washington square park sipping Jasmine tea on the weathered bench where she apologised for her erratic behavior as soon as he reached her. Hanna smiled to herself, knowing full well how blessed she was with such an amazing and understanding boyfriend. With the thoughts of Jasmine tea and Caleb still fresh in her mind, she decided to abandon packing her suitcase and go over to see Agnes and buy some tea._

 _She had nearly reached the hallway to grab her coat when she felt something warm trickle down her legs._

" _Nooooo way!" She muttered to herself. She knew pregnant women could sometimes have bladder problems, but she thought that would be much later in pregnancy, surely now now. She looked down her black jeans, thankfully you couldn't tell she just wet herself., but still embarrassed Hanna walked back to the bathroom to change. She reached the door of the bathroom when she felt another wave of something warm trickle down her legs, yet this didn't feel like wetting herself at all. Her stomach lurched and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She knew this feeling, it felt like she just gotten her period. She rushed the rest of the way to the bathroom, yanked down her pants and underwear at the same time and nearly fainted when she saw her blood soaked underwear._

" _Noooo!" She yelled out, although no one heard her. "Noooo no no noooo!" She yelled as the tears came fast and hard._

" _Please nooo, no this can't be happening!" She sobbed, leaning her hand against the wall for support and sitting down on the toilet, feeling like collapsing. She looked down between her legs and could tell she was losing even more blood. Going into survival mode in between sobs Hanna grabbed a sanitary towel from the back of the cupboard and held it in between her legs as she kicked off her jeans completely and moved around the apartment, rushing to her phone to call the midwife._

 _As soon as Hanna had been able to rely the message to the midwife through hysterical sobs, did she urge Hanna to come in for an appointment as soon as possible._

 _As soon as she ended the call, did she call Caleb. She cried even harder when it went to voicemail. She didn't have the heart to leave him a message, what would she even tell him. Desperation washed over Hanna and her mind was racing, hoping against hope this wasn't what she thought it was. She called Caleb once more whilst she put on a fresh pair of panties and jeans whilst holding the sanitary towel in place, although she didn't dare look at it._

 _The call went to voicemail again. "Dammit!" She shouted loudly, frustrated she couldn't reach Caleb when she needed him most._

 _She remembered he had left her a emergency number she was only allowed to use in an absolute emergency. She never even saved it to her phone. Never expecting it to need it. She walked over to the couch and laid down as she searched for the contact number in their whatsapp history. Luckily she found it swiftly and shakily pressed call._

 _It only rang once when she was greeted by a sweet and soft female voice, which informed her to what company she was calling, the department, that her name was Georgia and finally asking how she could help Hanna._

" _I need to speak to Caleb Rivers." Hanna said through tears, which started again when she thought about actually speaking to Caleb._

" _And to what may I say it's regarding dear?" Georgia replied sweetly._

" _Please, it's….. It's regarding an emergency. A family emergency, I need to speak with him urgently."_

 _Georgia had clearly picked up on the urgency in Hanna's voice, as her demeanor changed instantly. "Just hold for a moment dear, I will call him." She said confidently. Hanna was met with music that was supposed to calm you, yet it only angered her now because she wasn't able to hear what was going on on the other end of the line. For a moment she considered using her work phone to call the number again and shout at Georgia to take her out of hold, but the train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the music stopped and a nervous sounding Caleb started talking on the other end._

" _Hanna?! Hanna, is that you? Georgia said it was an emergency and…"_

" _Caleb please come home now… I'm bleeding...and..."_

" _Bleeding?! Caleb shouted, Hanna are you okay? He dropped his voice to a whisper yet the nervousness in his voice was still loud and clear. Are you bleeding down there? Is everything okay with the baby?"_

" _Caleb… Hanna howled. Caleb, I lost so much blood and I… I don't feel good at all. She started and tried to find her voice again in between sobs. Caleb I think I'm losing the baby…. Caleb… Jasmine.. And.."_

" _Hanna! Hanna!" Caleb shouted, he could hear in between the sobs Hanna was getting more upset by the minute. Hanna please just sit down and I'll be there soon. Please try and calm down, I'm on my way now baby."_

 _Caleb was already out of his seat and running out of the office before he could even think, before he could comprehend what Hanna had told him. All he knew is that he had to get to Hanna fast, whatever it would take._

 _Within 10 minutes Caleb burst through the door of their apartment, rushing into the livingroom where he stumbled upon a distraught Hanna. With one stride he was next to her and scooped her up into his arms where she finally broke down completely._

 _ **XXXXXX**_

 _When they arrived back to the apartment, everything was different, quieter, darker, empty._

 _It was like the world had kept going but theirs had stopped. Caleb silently escorted Hanna back into their apartment, lost in his own thoughts and fighting the ever growing feeling of all consuming loss when the midwife's words kept on playing in his head._

" _I am so sorry, there is no heartbeat."_

 _Hanna had clung onto him for dear hope before they heard those words. As soon as the midwife had spoken, it seemed as if Hanna had retreated into her own world, staring into space, silent tears running down her cheeks. No longer evidence of a spark in her eyes or a trace of her dimples which always appeared with the slightest smile._

 _In a way, Caleb was glad Hanna had retreated into her own world, as the next words Susan spoke were so damning, technical and hurtful, he hoped for dear life Hanna had not registered them._

" _It is possible the bleeding with continue for a while, after seven days you need to take a pregnancy test. If you are still testing positive you have to go to the hospital to have the pregnancy surgically terminated."_

 _Caleb had walked aimlessly into their bedroom, still holding onto Hanna who let him guide her to the bed. She laid down onto the bed and Caleb tucked her in, sitting down next to her as she lay on her side, still staring blankly into space. Caleb looked at Hanna, or rather the shell that was left of Hanna, his heart filled with sorrow as he stared at her grief stricken face. He touched her cheek gently, however it didn't yield any response. He looked at her for a while, brushing her hair slightly as she kept staring out of the window. Eventually her eyes grew heavier and she finally closed them, with Caleb still sitting beside her and stroking her hair. Caleb sat there for a while, looking at Hanna, trying to keep the tears at bay and make sense of what just happened to them. Caleb remained sitting by her side for an hour, completely stunned and unable to move. He looked down at Hanna again and touched her cheeks gently, wishing they could start this day all over again and changing the course of the day. When he knew Hanna was fast sleep did he finally let his tears run freely, not even bothering to wipe them away._

 _He got up angrily, angry at the injustice, angry that Hanna was going through so much hurt, angry that Hanna had closed him off, angry at the injustice of it all. He got up from the side of the bed, glanced once more at Hanna and left the apartment. Grabbing the angel caller he had given Hanna mere days before, on his way out._

 **XxxxxxX**

Hanna and Caleb stood there for a while, staring at the Jasmine plant, a symbol of the continuous presence of their baby in their hearts. A symbol to remember her existence even if it was a fleeting one, a place to remember her. Although Hanna had never been able to face it up until today, there wasn't a day Jasmine didn't cross her mind. Hanna felt Caleb stir next to her, suddenly becoming aware of their close proximity. His shoulders were pressed close to hers and to her horror she realised her hand was in his. She didn't even remember joining hands with him.

She moved her body deliberately, moving her hand from his, in the proces. Caleb seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about, his eyes dropping to her hand and up to her face.

"Gosh I'm so sorry Hanna, I didn't even realise what I was doing."

"It's fine, Hanna smiled weakly, I don't remember it either." She admitted and sat down on the parkbench. Caleb soon followed her, still sitting close to her even though there was a lot of space.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Caleb finally spoke after a moment of silence. I wasn't sure if you ever, you know. If you wanted to come here, I don't even know If you ever came here again after…You know."

"I didn't." Hanna admitted.

Caleb slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "You never went back here?" He asked incredulously with a hint of anger in his voice, but he soon learnt that was the wrong thing to do.

"Why would I?! Hanna shouted angrily, all this place does is remind me of what I lost." Hanna said stonily, angry tears running down her face as she crossed her arms.

"But we planted it together to remember Jasmine by. I just assumed you'd come back here."

"Is that where you went? Whenever you left the apartment? Did you go here?"

"I did end up here most of the time yes. He said sadly. But I never left you." He replied.

"I always came back Hanna." He added in a whisper.

"You came back whenever you wanted to come back." Hanna snapped, clearly still stung by the memory.

"At least I didn't leave you forever." Caleb said, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth, like he wanted to hurt Hanna as much as she had hurt him.

"So we are back here are we?" Hanna asked, clearly offended by his words.

"Hanna I think we will always end up back here."

"And where is here?"

"Here is where our end started" Caleb said stubbornly. He didn't mean it, of course he didn't. But remembering all those times he had been here and Hanna never ever showed up still angered him to this day. This had been their spot, their happiness, their sadness, their lunch breaks, their stolen kisses, their Jasmine, their laughter, their petty fights, their make ups and once, something that didn't just stop with kisses.

Hanna let out a deep sigh and stood up. "Ok then, she said, the hurt very evident in her voice. She buttoned up her coat up to her neck and looked at Caleb and said. "You have a nice day Caleb."

"Wait what, are you leaving?!" Caleb asked, standing up as well.

"You've made your point clear didn't you Caleb? Unable to suppress the anger that was building inside of her. But her evident anger, only seemed to fire up Caleb even more.

"Hanna, you left me! You fucking left me without warning, you wrote a bloody note saying "I can't do this anymore" and that was it. You can't just give up on someone like that because you can't deal with life for a while. I know it was hard for you losing Jasmine, but have you ever thought about how hard it was on me, losing her? I know you felt guilty and sad and you were grieving. But the both of us lost our baby, not just you! Just because you carried her doesn't give you entitlement to shut me out and grieve on your own, you should have let me in! If you would have let me in, you wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have nearly lost my job. I wasn't just grieving, I was waiting for you to come home day and night. I was waiting for you to come to your senses and return to me. Every single day for 3 weeks when I saw a blonde walking past, my heart flipped thinking it was you, every time I heard a noise in the building, I thought it was you coming back. Everytime my phone rang, I thought it was you calling me to make it all better." Caleb let out a heartless cackle and scoffed before continuing.

"It took me a full 3 weeks to realise you actually left me fr good and that you were never coming back, that you moved on."

Hanna looked at the ground, unable to meet Caleb's eyes, which she knew were full of tears and anger anyway. She could hear it in his voice. She had been so selfish she never had taken the time to realise how hard things must have been for Caleb. How much she must have hurt him by leaving. At the time she had thought she was doing the right thing, she thought she was doing him a favor by leaving. All she could do at the time was cry, eat, sleep and snap at him whenever he tried to take care of her. She didn't feel like she deserved a boyfriend like Caleb, she was only bringing him down. She thought if she just left him, he would be able to move on.

"Caleb, she said in a soft voice, moving closer to him and finally looking up into his face that was still full of sadness and hurt. Caleb I am so so sorry. I only left because I felt like I was dragging you down. All I did was mope, cry eat, sleep and pick fights with you. I didn't deserve a guys like you, I wanted you to be happy."

Caleb let out another small humourless laugh. "I thought you knew Hanna, you were always my happiness."

"Were?" Hanna asked, not missing the past tense of his words.

Calebs lips formed in a tight lipped smile as he looked down. He grabbed her hand in his, and moved hers up to his face. His eyes on her fake engagement ring. "You are someone else's happiness now." He said, his eyes moving from the ring to stare intently into her eyes

Hanna could feel herself crumble underneath his intense stare. Something that never failed to make her knees weak, not even after all these years.

"So what happened?" Caleb asked her suddenly and Hanna was shocked by his bold question. Did he know about her and Jordan breaking up?

"What do you mean?" She managed in a stutter.

"With the ring, he said, nodding towards it. I mean the first time you flashed that audacity in my face, it nearly blinded me. Caleb joked. Now it looks like you tried to scrub it clean with a cleanser and you used the wrong one."

Hanna only managed a half smile, the realisation of the reason why they were currently in New York together crashing down around her. Should she tell him? He told her about his break up with Spencer and she did feel better when she finally told her mother and Emily about her and Jordan. Hanna decided this was the time to finally tell Caleb the truth.

"Look Caleb, there is something I need to tell you…"

 **XxxxxX**

 **So there you have it. The first part of this chapter. The second part should be posted within a week or so I'm still finishing up. If there is anything you'd like to see in the 2nd part of this chapter let me know. I'll try and include it.**

 **I haven't forgotten about the Christmas chapter! It's coming.**

 **And again, thank you all so much for the enormous response I received after the last chapter.**


	9. My everything - part 2

**Chapter 9**

 **My everything - Part 2**

∿∿ _For FrenchBenzo_ ∿∿

"Look Caleb, there is something I need to tell you, she started, but a loud ringing interrupted her.

Caleb looked at her apologetically and said, "This will only be a moment, sorry." He said whilst reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and walking off to take the call. Before Hanna could contemplate why he even walked off to take the call, something he never used to do before, he was already back to where she was waiting.

"So I have some good news, I was going to surprise you with it, but seeing how you are here now and we're still supposed to have brunch I might as well tell you. That was the garage, I had your car picked up to be fixed and it's already done. We can go and pick it up."

"Wait, you had my car fixed?"

"Yes, after I dropped you off at 77th, I called to have it picked up and fixed. You weren't planning on keeping it at that burger place forever were you?"

"No of course not. I was just not, I wasn't thinking about the car yet."

"Well then I'm glad one of us still has a functioning brain." Caleb scoffed, still a bit miffed at Hanna for being so evasive. Do you want to pick it up now, it's just outside the city so it might take a while before we have it and I have the car keys at my house, so we need to pick those up first." He said, pointing towards the street that he started walking towards. Hanna following his lead.

"Uhm… sure." Hanna said, thrown off guard by the shift in atmosphere, a moment ago she was on the verge of telling him about her engagement being off and now he was taking her to his house. Hanna did a mental double take.

"Wait, what house?" She asked, trying to catch up with him.

"What?" Caleb asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"You said the keys to my car are at your house. What do you mean your house?"

"Well, maybe that's something for you to find out. He said indifferently, in a way that reminded Hanna of the Caleb that she first met when he just moved to Rosewood.

"How many blocks is it?" Hanna asked, curious to find out if he still lived in their old neighbourhood.

"Gosh I don't know Hanna, quite a lot. I rather not walk to find out."

Hanna was getting more and more confused by his answers. "So if we're not walking, are we taking a cab?"

This actually made Caleb laugh, "Is that what they do on the lower east side? Take cabs everywhere.

"It is the fastest way to travel in Manhattan." Hanna protested.

"No it's not, but this is…" Caleb said, pointing at the entrance of the subway.

Hanna laughed loudly. "I don't even own a subway card anymore."

"Luckily for you I always carry a spare." He said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling one out of his wallet.

Hanna groaned, she really didn't like the subway that much and Caleb knew it. Hanna disliked the crazy people that sometimes rode the subway and the mess people seemed to leave behind. Not to mention people that loved to stare, tourists and people who ate smelly meals on the trains. Caleb was still holding out his hand with the card and Hanna took it reluctantly. Her mood deteriorated when she found out which train they were taking.

"The F train? Are taking me to Brooklyn?!"

"Just wait and see Hanna banana." Caleb teased. He would never admit it, but Hanna's hatred and annoyance with riding the subway had always been a great deal of comedy for him and he was fully enjoying the one he was getting at the moment.

The ride, to Caleb's dismay had been uneventful. He was however happy to find out he and Hanna could actually get along as friends. Even though he would always want to be more than friends, it was definitely an improvement from yesterday when he picked Hanna up from the burger restaurant and she had only spoken to him with one word answers.

"So Brooklyn, we meet again." Hanna said with a huge sigh after they climbed the stairs leading from the subway.

"Brooklyn is happy to have you." Caleb said, pointing Hanna in the right direction and walking towards his house.

"Isn't this the same neighbourhood where you once tried to convince me we should live?"

"The same, yes."

Hanna looked around the neighbourhood, it was greener, posher and more beautiful than she remembered. The neighbourhood was a mix of amazing brownstones that reminded her of sex and the city and colonial esque houses that seemed very well kept. The residents seemed very similar to their old neighbours and friends in the East Village, except the people here seemed to have more dogs and children. Caleb did tell her that the neighbourhood was up and coming when they viewed the house all those years ago.

"How do you like it now? Caleb asked her as he had been studying her face.

"It's amazing! It's truly amazing, it reminds me so much of our old neighbourhood. I can't believe I was being so difficult about you wanting to move us here before."

Caleb chuckled. "Apology accepted, you were seriously hormonal back then, so maybe asking you to uproot your life even more than it already was, might have been the wrong move. I mean, we only just found out we were expecting.

"Yeah." Hanna concurred, unable to say more.

"So here we are." Caleb suddenly said, pointing at a stately three story brownstone that looked way too familiar to Hanna.

"This is your house?"

"This is where your car keys are." Caleb joked, not answering Hanna's question and climbing up the stairs to the front door, which Caleb opened with the key he pulled from his back pocket, Hanna following close by. Caleb stepped into the hallway, which had high ceilings with a beautiful chandelier illuminating the rustic looking wooden floors and the stairs leading up to the first floor.

"Honey I'm hoooome." Caleb sang into the hallway as he stepped aside for Hanna to move further down the hall. However his words stopped her in her tracks. Before she could question him about this weird greeting a door to their left banged open and 2 small children came tumbling into the hallway.

"Uncle Caleb!"

Hanna looked at this weird exchange, Caleb seemed unaware by her surprise, not that he was able to see her anyway. The children, a girl who was about 4 years old and a boy who looked like he must have been 2 were hanging off him as if they hadn't seen their favorite uncle in ages.

"Now now, let him come in first, a voice came from the doorframe. Hanna looked up at a very friendly looking and she noticed instantly, extremely attractive black lady. She had her hair tied back into a perfect bun which seemed to highlight her amazing cheekbones even more. Hanna noticed her legs seemed to go on forever and Hanna thought to herself this lady must be a model. The woman smiled at her and Hanna noticed perfect white teeth.

"Hi I'm Joanne, she said in a kind voice, reaching out a hand to Hanna. "And these are my children" She pointed at the children who were now looking at her curiously. The girl had the most beautiful auburn colored curls Hanna had ever seen.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Hanna from Caleb's arm. He clearly felt safe around Caleb and Hanna was still trying to figure out how Caleb knew these people.

"I'm Hanna, she said to the boy and girl. In the corner of her eye she saw Joanne shooting Caleb a knowing look but decided not to question it. Clearly she was the stranger in this company. "What is your name?" She asked the small boy, but he buried his face into the crook of Caleb's neck instead.

The girl however stepped forward and shook her hand, "I am Courtney and that is my brother Caleb. She said very matter of factly. And that is also Caleb, but he is not my brother" She giggled.

"Why don't you guys come in, we can't stay here in the hallway forever." Joanne said, nodding towards her guests and disappearing into the house. Caleb looked at Hanna and nodded at her to follow him. The living room was just as large as she had remembered and it had been beautifully restored. The wooden floors extended into the livingroom and the once run down walls had clearly been plastered to the highest standards.

Caleb had already followed Joanne and the children into the kitchen toward the back of the house where he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda, all of it with little Caleb still on his arm. Hanna was impressed by Caleb's ability to maneuver around with a toddler on his arms, but he seemed undeterred, like he walked around with a toddler on his arm every day. Unwillingly, her head travelled to a place where it imagined Caleb walking around the house with their daughter in his arms. Hanna swallowed hard and pushed those thoughts to the back of her head

"Hanna, do you want a drink?" Caleb called from the fridge.

"Sure." Hanna said, still unsure of herself. She felt like she just walked in on a family and was only here to observe. She walked over to the kitchen island and stood there watching Caleb poor her a drink and placing it down on the counter for her.

"Come and sit down Hanna, make yourself at home." Joanne said and held up what looked like a massive club sandwich on a plate. "Hungry?" She asked Hanna and Caleb.

"Yes!"Caleb and little Caleb exclaimed at the same time.

"I could eat." Hanna said.

"I was just making club sandwiches for the kids, so it's nothing special. But there is enough for everyone. Sit down Hanna, let me make you a plate. Joanne said pointing at the seat next to Caleb.

"Thank you Joanne." Hanna said and sat down next to Caleb, taking in her surroundings as Joanne busied herself with making more sandwiches. Hanna looked out of the french doors into the garden, like the living room, it was much larger than she remembered. She realised full well all of this could have been hers and Caleb's hadn't she been so difficult about moving to Brooklyn. Hanna's thoughts were interrupted by Joanne who placed a plate in front of her.

"Thank you Joanne."

"No problem, I like having people over."

The two women smiled at each other. "You have a very lovely home."

"Well thank you Hanna, I must say, it's all thanks to this one, Joanne said, nodding towards Caleb. Our very own angel."

Hanna looked between Joanne and Caleb, she was shocked to see Caleb flushing and deliberately not meeting her eye.

"Your very own angel?" Hanna dared to ask and Joanne shot Caleb an annoyed look.

"You didn't tell her?" Joanne asked him angrily.

"Tell her what? Caleb said with his mouth full.

"Oohh uncle Caleb, you can't speak with you mouth full." Courtney told him, taking the stool next to her mother and tucking in.

"You just brought her here, walked in and forgot to tell her how we know each other? Gosh Caleb don't you know what that looks like?" Joanne laughed exasperatedly as Caleb shook his head. Now it's going to look like we are your family or something weird, the way you walk in with your stupid honey I'm home, holding my kids and ransacking the fridge like you own the place."

"I do own the place, Caleb half laughed and Joanne rolled her eyes. Hanna was getting more and more confused by the minute but was glad Joanne had understood this situation was a it awkward for Hanna.

"Hanna knows you're not my family, Caleb continued, I've known Hanna since I was 16 and she's met all the few people in my family." Caleb explained smiling at Hanna.

"Let me explain all this seeing as Caleb is still not getting the hint, she winked. "This man is a friend of my husbands. She started, pointing at Caleb. They work together, well actually, Caleb is my husbands boss. He manages Caleb's company.

Before my husband, Brent, got his current job with Caleb, he was working IT for a big corporation that went bankrupt. For a while we were really struggling, we just had little Courtney over here and me being a model, I was out of work until I got back into shape. At one point we needed to rely on help from others and even had to visit a soup kitchen a few times. Joanne continued and Hanna could tell she still found it hard to talk about it. She wasn't sure if she should tell Joanne she wasn't obliged to tell her anything, although Hanna was anxious to find out how Caleb came to be "their very own angel."

"We stopped by a soup kitchen one day where coincidently, Caleb was volunteering. We got talking and Caleb told us he just bought a house that he was renovating, but he was about to leave for Europe and he wanted to speed the process up. He asked us if we knew some handy people that could really use the money to help him out. Now I know I might not look it, but I'm very handy myself, not as amazing as Brent, but I am."

"So anyway, to make a long story short, we ended up agreeing to fix up this strange man's house so he could go to Europe, Joanne laughed, however Hanna felt like she was going to be sick.

Hanna realised all of this happened only a few days or weeks after she had left Caleb, which meant he must have bought the house when they were still together, knowing full well she would come around after she had seen the end product. Hanna looked towards Caleb as Joanne continued enthusiastically, but he was not meeting her gaze. He was staring intently at his sandwich and picking at the lettuce that was on his plate. Hanna understood full well why he was not meeting her gaze. After she had left him, he had been left with a house and no family, for which he had bought the house, which must have hurt him more than he would ever admit. Hanna wished she could make Joanne stop talking, but Joanne was oblivious to Caleb's inner turmoil.

"So now we have been living here for about 3 years, we have saved up enough to find our own place, but seeing as Caleb is only here for a few days every other month or so, he convinced us to stay until he ever finds the need to move into this house. Joanne added and smiled, but her smile faltered quickly when she looked at Hanna and Caleb and saw their faces.

She looked down at her kids and said; "Courtney, why don't you take your brother into the tv room and eat your sandwiches there."

"But mom…" Courtney protested.

"Now! Come on." Joanne said with a stern voice and ushered the kids out of the room.

Joanne waited until the children had disappeared through the door before she looked at them again. "I put my foot in it somewhere didn't I?

Hanna laughed at her direct approach and Joanne looked between her and Caleb. "So this is her, isnt it?"

Hanna glanced at Caleb who now met her eyes, although he was unreadable to her.

"This is her." He said simply.

"So what was it that I said, because the tension in this room, well it's undeniable.

"I never told her about the house." Caleb said quietly and took a large gulp of his soda, as if he wanted to swallow the words he had just spoken.

"You what now?" Joanna asked incredulously, but Caleb's silence was answer enough. Hanna noticed her eyes seemed to bulge a bit and she spoke again, this time there was definitely a trace of anger in her voice. "Caleb you bought a house for your girlfriend and you never told her about it?"

Now it was Caleb's turn to look at Hanna and she clearly saw the hurt in his eyes now. It all made sense to her now, he had bought the house behind her back after they had seen it, probably as a surprise, but then they had lost Jasmine and days later she walked out on Caleb. Everyone he had bought this house for, his entire future, had disappeared from his life in a very short time. Hanna could feel the prickling of tears in her eyes and wasn't surprised when Caleb stood up without a word and left the room. The door banging in the process. Hanna wiped angrily at her eyes and stared down at her plate. She didn't dare look at Joanne.

"I'm such an idiot, Joanne said and reached out for Hanna, placing her hand atop hers. Hanna I am so sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up. I just assumed you knew."

"Joanne, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's just…, me and Caleb have just recently reconnected and there is clearly still a lot of things we need to talk about."

"I am sure you'll work it out Hanna, Joanne said as she walked up to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine and poured two glasses, handing one of them to Hanna who accepted it gladly.

"I know we've just met Hanna, and to you I'm just a bystander. But I know Caleb well enough to know he's loves you a lot. I don't think he ever stopped loving you."

"Why would you say that?"

"He doesn't really like to talk about personal things, but when you do come up, his entire face lights up and he just can't stop talking about you. He told me and my husband about how you were there for him when no one else was. That you saved him."

Hanna looked over at Joanne and managed a small smile. I can't believe he still talks about me that way after I treated him the way I did. Hanna admitted solemnly and taking a sip of her wine. "I hurt him so much, I left him Joanne, I walked out on him when things got rough." Hanna admitted.

"And yet here you are. Joanne said simply. That must mean something, besides, you might not have noticed the way he still looks at you, but I certainly have. She added winking at Hanna and moving over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer and pushing it towards Hanna.

Hanna looked at her confused. "I haven't finished my wine yet."

"That's for Caleb, which you will bring to him. I'm pretty sure he's in his room."

Hanna laughed and nearly choked on her wine and coughed a few times before she managed to speak again. "His room?"

"I know that sounded bad, Joanne laughed, but this is officially still his house and he needs a place to stay when he's working in New York, so he kind of co-lives with us when he's here. Not to mention he's a great babysitter, but don't tell him I told you that! Joanne added. His room is on the first floor, first room on the left." She said, pushing the bottle into her hand and nodding towards the hallway.

"Thanks."Hanna said kindly and smiled at Joanne.

"Glad to help."

Hanna walked into the narrow hallway and started her way up the stairs with the beer and wine in her hand. A small flutter in the pit of her stomach as she decided, then and there it was finally time for them to talk…. About everything.

When she was halfway up the stairs she could hear excited voices coming from upstairs, one of them definitely Courtney's.

As she reached the top, she noticed the sounds came from Caleb's room, the door was slightly ajar and she peeked in the room as she walked towards it. She stopped right in front of it when she saw the scene in front of her. Caleb was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard with both Courtney and little Caleb on his lap and a massive book in his hands. Both children looked captivated by Caleb's reading who was using all kinds of voices to entertain them. Hanna smiled at the endearing scene in front of her and stood there for a while just enjoying the scene. It didn't last too long though, as Courtney had spotted Hanna standing outside of the door.

"Hanna! She shouted excitedly, look uncle Caleb is reading my favorite book, come and sit."

Hanna looked apprehensively at Caleb, not sure where they stood at the moment, but he smiled encouragingly at her and she stepped into the room. Setting the beer and wine down on his dresser.

"Come and sit next to me." Courtney said, patting the bed with her little hand. Causing Hanna to look at Caleb again, not really sure what was appropriate, but he was still looking at her with a smile on his face, so she took off her shoes and sat down next to Caleb, stretching out her legs on the bed.

"Caleb is reading about princesses, do you like princesses Hanna?"

"I do, very much so."

"You look like a princes, Courtney added, looking shy.

"Thank you Hanna smiled at the little girl, so do you." Which caused Courtney to smile broadly at her. "Caleb says he doesn't like princesses but I know he does."

Caleb laughed and looked at Courtney. "Why would you say that?"

Courtney looked at him like he was crazy and pointed at his dresser. "Because you have a necklace and shiny things in a box and only girls have necklaces and shiny things." Courtney said innocently however Hanna had seen his reaction at Courtney's words and noticed how Caleb had suddenly had gone nervous.

"Boys can have shiny things too. Your daddy wears a ring." Caleb tried, to in order to save himself but knew Courtney had completely sparked Hanna's curiosity by the way her eyebrows had gone up and he had not been quick enough to cover it up. However, he never suspected Courtney would ever go snooping in his room when he wasn't there. He knew she wasn't allowed, but it didn't surprise him. Courtney had always been inquisitive.

"I know boys can have rings, but your shiny things are like mommy's."

"Maybe the shiny things are for a girl?" Caleb challenged her, although he knew it was dangerous to challenge Courtney in front of Hanna, he wasn't sure how much she had snooped and therefor had seen.

"Are they for her?" Courtney asked, pointing at Hanna. Clearly Courtney had seen more than enough and Caleb wasn't prepared to find out how much of it she had seen and he wasn't prepared to tell Hanna about the contents whilst having to explain it to a four year old as well.

"Well, if it is for Hanna, it is a surprise, so let's stop talking about it before we spoil everything." Caleb tried in a playful voice he was glad to see worked when Courtney looked at him with big surprised eyes. "Shall I continue the story, we were nearly finished." Caleb said and Courtney snuggled closer into his lap and leaned against his chest in answer. Hanna sat beside them silently, yet her mind was racing. Ever since she had stepped into this house, she had found out a lot about Caleb since their breakup, although even more questions had formed at the same time. It was like she was there with Caleb, but with him holding a smoke curtain in between them keeping her from finding out the real truth. She knew of course she had no right to know anything about Caleb after she had walked out, but she wasn't enjoying watching from the sidelines either.

After Caleb had finished the story, he kindly and skillfully enthused both Courtney and little Caleb to go back downstairs and see their mom. With a quick promise to Hanna that he would be right back he scooped both kids off his bed and walked them downstairs. Returning within 5 minutes and looking at Hanna intently who hadn't moved from her spot the bed. He closed the door behind him and picked up the beer and wine from his dresser and sitting down on the side of the bed, turning slightly to hand the wine to Hanna. Caleb took the cap off the beer, talking a few gulps before speaking.

"So?" He asked

"So?" Hanna asked back, suddenly becoming very nervous and unable to speak. The last time they had been alone together was when they were in the car on the on the way to New York and that didn't go all too well.

"Hanna you came here, holding a glass of wine and a beer, please tell me they weren't both meant for me. I actually like to think you came looking for me for a reason.

"No, Hanna smiled. I mean yes, yes I came looking for you for a reason." She said, watching Caleb sitting down on the side of the bed, watching her struggling with her words. He took another sip of his beer still watching her, a clear sign that he wasn't going to talk and was waiting for Hanna to continue.

"Jordan and I broke up, she blurted out. I thought you should know."

Caleb on the other hand nearly choked on his beer and let out a few loud coughs before regaining his composure again.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked concerned, this was not how she had imagined telling Caleb.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing?" Caled said genuinely, looking at her. Hanna could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was feeling sorry for her.

"I'm okay." Hann said quietly, taking a sip of her wine.

"Are you really?" Caleb asked with a more concerned tone in his voice this time.

"I will be." Hanna finally admitted, telling people is the hardest part I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hanna looked at him for a while before speaking again. "I don't know."

"What is holding you back?"

Hanna snorted slightly and looked at him incredulously. "I'm not sure you are the person I feel like talking to when it's regarding my break up with Jordan.

"But we're friends right?"

"Friends… yeah." Hanna trailed off, not sure what to even think anymore. How could they be friends when they had never actually been friends. When they had met, they went from strangers, to classmates, and then from hating each other to dating each other. Hanna didn't think there had ever been a day in her life, after meeting Caleb where at least a part of her didn't still love him.

"So talk to me Hanna," Caleb said.

He wasn't sure if this was actually something he wanted to hear. He didn't like to think about Hanna being with anyone else but him. He knew how selfish and hypocritical he was being for even thinking it. Besides, he had just promised her they were friends, something he never wanted to be of Hanna's but it was better than being an ex. If neither of them hadn't been so stubborn and reached out to each other in their time of mourning, none of this would have happened. They would still be together, maybe even living in this house, maybe even having another baby. Instead they were here, two broken souls trying to to find their way back to each other. Although sometimes it felt like he and Hanna were on different roads completely. There was nothing more he wanted than being back together with Hanna, but for some reason she felt more disconnected from him than she had ever done and he didn't know what he could do to fix it.

Hanna looked at him apprehensively, opened her mouth and closed it again, picking her words carefully. "It's just weird being so close to someone and then having to cut them out of your life completely. It's like losing a limb or something or a part of you."

Caleb looked at her for a while before speaking, "It will get better Hanna, I promise."

"I'm not talking about him." Hanna said softly, her big blue eyes piercing his brown ones. As the words and their meaning finally got through to Caleb, his heart started racing and all he could do was stare at Hanna as he tried to ignore the deafening sound of his thumping heart which filled itself with hope again. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in her eyes, but he came to his senses when Hanna spoke again.

"I knew I shouldn't be talking to you about this, she said uncomfortably, misinterpreting his silence. Caleb didn't miss the disappointed tone in her voice.

"No Hanna, he started, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on top of hers. You can talk to me about anything, I was just pleasantly surprised by what you said." He confessed.

"You were?"

"Hanna you were engaged to the guy. I thought you were happy, and knowing you were happy would have always been enough for me."

"I honestly can't say the same thing to you." Hanna said averting her eyes and staring at her glass. She didn't want to say it, she didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room, she'd rather just pretend Spencer and Caleb never happened but who was she kidding. Still not looking at Caleb, she could feel him move from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. For a moment she thought she had gone too far and he was leaving again, but then she sensed him moving around the bed and sitting down next to her, his legs stretching out and his shoulders pressed against her. His warmth radiating from him and his Caleb like smell intoxicatingly addictive. She noticed he was wearing the same cologne that she had taken with her together with his favorite sweater the night she left him. Hanna felt his warm hand upon her leg and she couldn't help but look at him.

"Hanna, please listen to me. I really thought you had moved on and that you were happy, we hadn't been in contact for 3 years and I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again. I just accepted that you were gone from my life forever, even though you always held a large chunk of my heart, I had to move on. I was in such a bad place for a very long time after you left. Hanna when I met you, I finally stopped feeling so alone and for such a long time you were my source of happiness, you became my reason to love, to enjoy life and become the man I wanted to be for you and more. But when you left, I didn't just lose you and Jasmine, I really lost my reason to live."

"I was lost for such a long time, when I left for Europe, I really planned to never return. I never wanted to find myself anywhere that reminded me of you. But then I walked into Spencer, and I felt there was finally someone who understood me and who knew my past. She was hurt as well and I think I put all my energy into liking her and telling myself it could be something." Caleb sighed, took a few gulps from his beer and looked back at Hanna, he could tell she wasn't enjoying this trip down memory lane but he needed her to understand everything.

"Hanna, whatever happened with...with Spencer, please don't you ever compare what we had together with Spencer." He said, squeezing her leg in reassurance when he noticed her eyes brimming with tears. He never imagined how much he would hurt Hanna by dating her friend, if he had known, he never would have gone there.

"Did you love her?" Hanna asked suddenly, looking him straight in the eye.

"No, Caleb said confidently and truthfully. No I didn't love her and she knew it."

Hanna looked back down at her glass of wine, she must have finished it all whilst he was talking about Spencer because the glass was drained.

"Did you love him?" Caleb asked but dreaded the answer, Hanna was going to marry the guy.

"Caleb I've only ever loved one person in my life." She said, not daring to look at him. She heard him releasing a breath of relief and felt him squeezing her knee again. I think in a way he always knew that a part of me would always love you, but he told me he loved me enough for the both of us. Hanna said remembering what Jordan told her when she broke up with him. But in the end it wasn't enough for me, it wasn't a reason for me to keep lying to him or myself." She admitted and looked at Caleb.

When you and I kissed that night, I just couldn't keep living the lie, not for him and not for myself. Even if I couldn't be with you, I could no longer pretend to be happy with him.

"Did you ever tell him?" Caleb suddenly asked.

"That we kissed? Hanna asked him in surprise, she was shocked Caleb would ask such a question.

"No, sorry. He said. I meant about Jasmine. I was just wondering if you ever told him..."

"No, Hanna said in a sad tone, I never told anyone, did you?" She asked him now curious, seeing as he was the one that asked the question in the first place.

"Caleb?" She asked again when he remained silent.

"Well Brent and Joanne know, but they figured it out when I gave them a silver baby rattle I once bought for...you know." He trailed off looking sad. And I nearly told your mom once." He finally admitted.

"My mom?!"

"Yeah, I had just arrived at your moms house, she had offered me a place to stay earlier that day and I don't know. After everything that just happened, I was feeling very down. After I had settled into the guestroom, she came in to check on me and we got talking. I told her about me and Spencer breaking up and we got talking about you." He said. Shifting uncomfortably remembering how Ashley had pressed him about their breakup and why on earth they weren't talking.

"Uhm she kept asking me about what happened between us. She said it just didn't make any sense that we broke up, and that neither one of us ever seemed to want to talk about it, making her think that something awful happened between us. She's actually really worried about you Hanna. She told me she felt like the both of us were just projecting love upon the wrong people because we didn't want to deal with whatever happened between us." Caleb looked at Hanna at these last words, knowing that just like him, those words hit home like nothing else.

"So how did you get my mom off your back, she's not known for backing down that easily."

"I told her in this case it would be better that she talked to you, and if you felt like telling her, she would want to hear it from you and not me."

Hanna looked at him, processing his words but not speaking.

Seeing how Hanna remained silent after his last words, Caleb spoke once more, feeling like they were finally laying it all out on the table and there was still a lot he needed to get off his chest.

"I really underestimated it you know, not being able to talk about losing Jasmine." He said, his voice breaking. Just after it happened, you were in such a state. I tried to help and support you and I tried to keep strong for you, for both of us, but on the inside I was broken. And then when you shut me out I felt like I was losing everything that ever mattered to me. My entire world suddenly came crashing down around me, I tried everything to stop it but it still crashed.

"Caleb, I'm really sorry for shutting you out. I think I was just in shock. I don't even remember going home after we heard the news. I just remember waking up in a panic and you weren't there. I woke up thinking I had a nightmare but then I realised it was all too real and I relived everything causing me to have a panic attack and you weren't there Caleb, just when I needed you. When you finally got back that night, I think I must have already shut you out, at that moment I couldn't deal with more than my own pain which is what I did. I couldn't handle waking up again without you being there when I was feeling so vulnerable so I shut you out to protect myself.

I only left because I went to do something I hoped would cheer you up."

"I always assumed you left because you didn't want to be there with me."

"Of course not Hanna, how could you ever think such a thing?

"I don't think I was actually thinking back then."

Caleb sighed, understanding that to mere lack of communication, they had drifted apart and finally lost each other for years.

"How sad is it to know this all happened to us because we simply stopped talking to each other Han." He said in a croaked voice

"Yeah, Hanna said dejectedly, thinking about all the time they had lost. Hanna was surprised to see Caleb getting off the bed again, she followed him with her eyes, unsure what he was going to do next. She understood they needed to talk, but she was finding it very hard recollecting the painful memories. Caleb had stopped in front of his dresser that Courtney had pointed at earlier. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out an old shoebox. He brought it back to the bed and sat back down next to Hanna. He pulled out a square silver jewelry box and held it in his hands looking at Hanna.

"This is where I went when I left that day and didn't come home till late, I think it's about time you have this." He said handing Hanna te box. She took it with trembling hands and stalled momentarily before taking of the lid, her heart racing. She could tell Caleb was holding his breath as she lifted the lid of the box and looked at a beautiful and sparkly necklace inside, she lifted if out of the box and admired the elegant pendant.

"Now before you say anything, let me explain what it is." He said pointing at the heart shaped pendant on the chain. I took the angel caller I gave you before Christmas to my friend Jeremy, remember him? I just couldn't hear that tinkling noise anymore after…"

"Anyway, I gave him a few sketches of something I wanted to give you instead. He melted the silver chain and parts of the angel caller into this, something positive, or at least that's what I wanted it to be."

"So this, Caleb said, pointing at the open heart shaped pendant, this big heart consists of 2 separate hearts pressed together, you could disengage the two hearts if you want, but it'll be very hard." Caleb explained and Hanna could tell the pendant indeed consisted of 1 very thin hearts pressed together. These hearts represent you and me. Caleb continued in a soft voice and the little solid heart in the middle represents Jasmine. With your birthstone pressed into it because you two were connected in a way no one else was."

Hanna couldn't talk, Caleb's words as he explained the meaning of the beautiful necklace soothed her like a warm blanket where she could feel safe at home and herself again. Hanna tried to find words to express how she was feeling but couldn't find the words. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, her blue orbs finding his brown ones.

"Caleb" was all she was able to breathe, still looking at him intently not being able to find words to express the cascade of emotions running through her. She felt Caleb's eyes bore into her and it made her forget about the world around her, forget about the pain they had experienced together and the pain they had caused each other. In this moment, there was only them and the love that they still had for each other between them. Hanna could feel Caleb's soft breaths on her face and her eye flicked momentarily towards his parted lips. She looked back at his eyes, all she could see was love. Hanna inched her face closer to his, their noses nearly touching for a second before she pressed her lips softly onto his, capturing the sigh that evaporated from them. His mouth parted allowing her tongue access as his hands cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him. A deep surge of love and desire shot through Hanna as their tongues danced around in a passionate battle, every atom in her body was vibrating from being so close to him again. Hanna snaked her hands around his neck, her hands pulling on the hairs on his neck. Causing Caleb to moan into her mouth.

In one swift moment Caleb laid Hanna down on the bed and leaned over her, all the while their kisses continued in a heated passion. Tongues tangled together, lips continued to glide across the other and their moans started to fill the room. Caleb dropped his weight onto Hanna, feeling the warmth of her body, enhancing their closeness even more. Hanna never planned on kissing Caleb the way she was, she knew there was so much they still needed work out, but looking into his love filled eyes, she had lost all of her sense of rationality. Her mind muddled by the love she still had for Caleb. But as his hands started to tugg at her shirt, something snapped in Hanna and she pulled away breathing hard. She could feel Caleb's rapid heart beating underneath her hand she had gently placed over his heart, his breath ghosting over her skin. When he finally opened his eyes, his searching eyes held hers for an answer.

"Caleb.." She said, pushing him off her and into a sitting position and sitting up as well

"Hanna, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, she said with a massive grin on her face. Nothing is wrong, actually it was great… and uh.. I'm just not sure if we….uhm… I'm just not so sure where we should go from here." She struggled to say, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"And by that you mean?" Caleb asked trying to sound calm, although his heart and mind were racing.

"Caleb I want...this. I do." Hanna started to panic slightly. "But only yesterday we were still fighting and I still need to move out of the apartment I shared with Jordan, you only broke up with Spencer recently, I don't have my car yet, we still need to talk to my mom about Jasmine, I haven't written my business plan yet and I'm still shacking up with Emily in Lucas's loft." She said hysterically, clearly losing the plot as she rambled on.

"Hanna! Caleb said, calm down!" He moved over to her grasping her face in between his hands, trying to calm her down the only way he knew how and pressed his lips gently onto hers. A soft slow kiss this time, their tongues finding each other almost immediately in a dance of pure love and passion. Caleb could feel Hanna relaxing against him, he moved his hands from her face to her waist, he carefully laid back into the pillows of his bed and pulled her flush against him, wanting her as close as possible, having missed their physical connection. Caleb couldn't get enough of the feel of Hanna back in his arms, kissing her, the sweet smell of her perfume and shampoo clouding his brain. They broke apart when breathing became a challenge, but remained closely entwined, their chests heaving from trying to restrain themselves.

Caleb kept one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, the other moving a strand of hair out of her face. Hanna and Caleb looked at each other with broad smiles on their faces. "Did that calm you down a bit?"

"No, Hanna laughed, but it kept me from having an emotional crisis."

Caleb pulled Hanna close to him and she buried her head in his chest like she always had done. He leaned his head on top of hers and sighed, still holding her close, brushing her arm. "So what can I do to help you with this emotional crisis?"

Hanna moved back slightly to look at him, she seemed to think for a moment before reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers and pulling him upwards. She reached over to grab the necklace and gave it to him. "Well first I think you should help me with this."

Caleb took the necklace from her and helped her put it on, his hands lingering on her soft skin as he did so. Hanna turned around when he finished and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you for this." She said, holding onto the necklace.

"Glad I could finally give it to you." Reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Han," "Caleb." They both started and they both laughed at their timing.

"You first, Caleb said gently, seeing you're the one with the crisis and all."

Hanna looked up at him, "Caleb, please don't get me wrong and hear me out. I want this, I really do. Nodding towards their hands and squeezing his. But I don't think we should rush things. There is still way too much going on in both of our lives and I feel we need to sort out our lives first before we jump head first into something."

"First of all, I still need to get my car. I lied to you before, about why I am in New York. I am actually here this weekend to get all my remaining things from my old apartment and I really need to deal with that this weekend. I need to leave that part of my life behind before I'm ready to start one with you."

"Also, when we get back home I want to tell my mom about Jasmine if that's okay with you?" I know what we agreed all those years ago, but I feel like she needs to know."

"Of course that's okay Hanna, I agree with you that she needs to know. Would you mind if I tell my mom as well?"

"Of course not. If you feel comfortable telling her, you should."

Silence fell between them, it wasn't awkward but Caleb could tell Hanna had another thing she wanted to talk about. He waited before nudging her.

"Just spill it Hanna, I'm not going anywhere."

Hanna let go of his hand and stood up facing him, arms crossed and tapping her foot, a clear sign she was nervous. "I think you need to talk to Spencer, at least before you and I take this further Caleb. I don't know what happened between you guys and I'm not asking, but I do feel you and her need to have a face to face conversation before you and I should even consider being anything more than.."

"More than what Han?" Caleb asked deadpanned.

"I don't really know. More than what we are now?" She pleaded, silently praying he would clear up what they were at the moment as she was struggling to comprehend what they were. What their kisses meant.

Caleb got off the bed and walked towards Hanna, untangling her arms from her chest and taking her hands in his.

"So what you are saying is that nothing more than _this_ can happen?" He started pressing a hard kiss on her lips, a more passionate, desperate kiss. His hand grabbing her ass, her side, running all over her. Hanna groaned at the sudden passion in Caleb's kiss and touch. She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him closer in order to deepen the kiss. Hanna could no longer deny the surge of energy that seemed to pass through her every time he kissed her. The need for him electrifying every cell of her being. Hanna's promises to herself that nothing more could happen between them seemed to disappear rapidly. All she wanted was to kiss him all night long, to touch him and for him to touch her. She moaned into his mouth and took a step towards the bed.

Caleb suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her, breathing as heavily as Hanna, his chest heaving. She looked at him questionly, her eyes searching for an answer as to why he stopped so suddenly.

"Figured we should stop before we complicate things even more, Caleb said half joking half serious." Winking at Hanna in the proces.

"And are you okay with that?" Hanna asked, still trying to regaining her breath.

Just as Caleb opened his mouth to speak, did the door of his bedroom bang open. He jumped a little and moved away from Hanna, looking at the door to see Courtney standing there. Unaware of the moment she just walked in to.

"Mommy and daddy say dinner is ready." She announced cheerily and skipped back to the landing, running down the stairs.

Caleb looked back at Hanna and pulled her close, pecking her on the lips. "As long as you promise we can do way more than this one day, I'm okay with it."

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Thank you again for reading. A special thank you for Halebxxx and FrenchBenzo for helping me with this chapter and the next and all other things to come.**

 **Next up the Christmas chapter where Hanna actually got pregnant.**

 **If you want a preview, let me now.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated, they make me happy :)**


	10. The fruits of Christmas

**Chapter 10**

 **The fruits of Christmas**

 **Cursive part is a memory and mostly M rated.**

 **XxxxxX**

Hanna had finally made it into her car, starting the journey to go back to Rosewood. She looked into the rearview mirror looking back at New York she was leaving behind. Starting the journey to New York 3 days ago now seemed like a lifetime ago and Hanna thought about how much had changed in a few days time.

Not only had she reconnected with Caleb, she managed to visit Jasmine's memorial with him and laid the feelings about the miscarriage to rest. Something that had been long overdue. Hanna looked over at the passenger seat where she put her Hermes bag. In the end she had decided not to take all the furniture from her old apartment with her, it had never been to her taste anyway and she didn't feel the need to be reminded by whatever she and Jordan had shared. She did however call Jordan to thank him again for calling her and giving her the opportunity to pick up her belongings. He wasn't very surprised to find out she wasn't bringing any of the furniture with her. Their last goodbye had been amicable, although Hanna could sense Jordan wanted to talk about something, yet he never did. Hanna suspected he wanted to know if she and Caleb were together. She was glad he didn't, because she wasn't sure how she would have answered anyway.

Hanna and Caleb had been acting a lot like a couple on their last day in New York, but there was also some sort of disconnect between them and Hanna knew it was all because of her. Of course she wanted nothing more than to be with Caleb, he was and always would be the love of her life. All those years without him had been the hardest years of her life, but she also knew they needed this time apart to work on their issues before they should consider being a serious couple again. Not to mention she could never go out with Caleb with a clear conscience if Spencer wasn't the first that knew they had rekindled their love. The memory of Spencer asking Hanna permission to date Caleb was still vivid in her mind.

Even so, with all the issues they promised each other they would start tackling today, Caleb and Hanna had not been able to stay away from each other and steal kisses wherever and whenever they could. With every kiss it got harder and harder to keep their agreement to abide by some boundaries. Which meant nothing more than kissing. It had left Hanna on edge, frustrated and incredibly hot and bothered.

Caleb even suggested yesterday, she should spend her last night with him in Brooklyn and told her how Joanna, Brent and the kids would love to see her again. But Hanna wasn't fooled, nor was she stupid enough to believe nothing would happen between them when she would finally share a bed with Caleb.

Hanna smiled to herself when she remembered Caleb's promise to talk to Spencer as soon as possible so they could finally start making steps towards a future. For Hanna, there was one more hurdle to overcome, which coincidentally was the biggest one she was fearing. She was dreading facing her mother and telling her about Jasmine. She was certain her mother would ask her a ton of questions and she was fearful of telling her mother they conceived over Christmas. Her mother would probably faint if she knew, even if it wasn't at her mother's house where it happened.

 **XxxxxX**

 _ **3 Years earlier**_

" _Hanna, Caleb, you are going to miss your flight!" Ashley called once again from the bottom of the stairs._

" _Nearly ready." Hanna called from her room as Caleb came bouncing down the stairs with their luggage._

" _Is she really?" Ashley asked Caleb with raised eyebrows, who just yawned, raised his eyebrows at her and followed her into the kitchen._

" _Do you guys need anything for the road?" Ashley asked Caleb, opening the fridge._

" _No thank you Ashley, Caleb chuckled, I'm still stuffed from the amazing dinner from last night. I feel like I can do without food for a week! Besides it's only 3.30 am, I don't really feel like eating right now."_

" _No problem Caleb, I was so happy to have you both here with us. It finally felt like having a family again." She said lovingly, looking over at Ted who sat at the table near the window who returned her smile._

" _I concur." Caleb said, knowing full well she understood how thankful he was and always would be for her. To Caleb she had been the mother he never had, when his mother came to visit Rosewood for the first time, he had made a big deal of her meeting Ashley._

" _Are you excited to see your mother?"_

" _Yes! If we ever make it to the plane on time then yes, I'm looking forward to seeing her again. And my brothers!"_

" _I'd love to see them again some time, it was so great to meet her last year."_

" _I'm ready to go goooo!" Hanna called from the hallway, making everyone look up at her._

 _Ashley, Ted and Caleb all reacted quickly, Ashley managed to stuff another bottle of water in her handbag bag before walking to the front door where Caleb and Hanna had already disappeared through, Caleb lifting their luggage into the car. Ted was still there waiting for her, holding the door._

 **XxxxxX**

" _Again I am so sorry for not being able to have you in the main house this Christmas but the guestrooms aren't don yet, hope you won't mind staying here for a change." Claudia said, opening the door to the guesthouse that was semi attached to the utility room. Hanna looked around in amazement. This was more like a full blown apartment than a guesthouse, it was so large it even had a second floor. She had seen the guest house from the outside loads of times, but never imagined it to be so large on the inside._

 _Caleb walked in completely unabashed by his surroundings, clearly having seen the inside before and walked towards the staircase dumping his bag and Hanna's suitcase as if he saw guesthouses the size of a good sized apartment everyday._

" _I really hope you'll like it, you guys are very welcome to stay in the guestroom again when it's all done. Claudia apologized again. On the other hand, be glad that you are staying here with it being Christmas, Clay and James will be up very early in the morning waking up the entire house, they really can't contain their excitement, especially when I told them Santa would come on boxing day instead, because he wanted to give everyone their presents at the same time." She smiled and nodded towards Hanna and Caleb._

 __" _Thanks mom, this is great don't worry, we're absolutely fine here, it's still somehow attached to the house." Caleb said, hugging his mother._

" _Okay dear, now here is the intercom, let me show you how it works and then I'll leave you be to unpack and freshen up". Claudia said with a sweet smile and showed Hanna and Caleb how to work the intercom._

 _Caleb watched his mother disappear into the utility room with a courteous wave and warm smile and looked at Hanna grinning. "I actually prefer being in the guesthouse, at least we can do whatever we want and with you being as loud as you are…" Caleb said suggestively waggling his eyebrows, causing Hanna to roll her eyes and turn around to look to where he dumped their luggage._

" _So what should we do first, unpack or freshen up? Hanna asked Caleb, completely ignoring his suggestive comment. Caleb moved over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head coming to rest on her shoulder, taking in her sweet smell._

" _How about we get dirty first and then we get freshened up." Caleb said in a husky voice. Hanna knew the moment she heard the tone of his soft voice, it could only mean one thing. Before she could open her mouth to reply to him, he pressed open mouthed kisses onto her skin and started showering her neck with wet sloppy kisses, making sure he paid extra attention to the spot right below her ear, knowing full well she would forget about protesting the moment he kissed her there. Caleb could already feel the physical effect he was having on her as he felt her relax in his arms._

" _Hmmm Caleb, she managed in a small voice, feeling his hands traveling upwards under her shirt, his soft hands soon found her bra and he maneuvered his hands underneath it, cupping her breasts and sucking harder on her neck. His breath heavy and restricted when her nipples hardened under his gentle touch, his warm breath tantalizing the skin on her neck, goosebumps forming all over her body._

 _Hanna moved her face to the side so that she could kiss Caleb, but Caleb didn't give in that easily. He kept placing slow wet kisses all the way up to her neck, to her cheek and the side of her mouth before the warmth of his mouth finally met hers and his body reacted automatically and instantly. Caleb felt Hanna smile against his lips in victory as she felt his arousal pressing into her back. Caleb suddenly gasped loudly when Hanna's hand sneaked behind her back and cupped him through his pants. Rubbing her hand up and down deliberately and deliciously._

" _God Hanna.."_

" _I think I just found my Christmas present" She teased, turning around in his arms, keeping her hand that was cupping him in place and giving his bulge a soft squeeze._

 _Caleb moved one hand behind her head and pulled her roughly towards his face so he could kiss her properly. The kiss quickly turned heated and Caleb made quick work of unbuttoning Hanna's shirt, yanking it off her shoulders and deftly unhooked the clasp of her bra, not even bothering to slide the straps off her shoulders, cupping both breast in his hands underneath the material._

 _A loud crackling static sound had both of them jumping a foot in the air and looking around when the sound was replaced by Claudia's voice. "Hanna, Caleb, lunch is ready in five."_

 _Caleb let out a frustrated groan and walked over to the intercom, struggling to remember how the stupid thing worked._

" _Yes mom, we'll be there in a few." He said in a strained voice when he had finally found the correct button._

" _Do you think I'll have time for a cold shower before lunch?" He said to Hanna who laughed, although she could use one as well. Hanna thought about having the shower together with Caleb but that didn't really help matters and she let out a frustrated groan. Hanna picked up her shirt from the floor and buttoned it back up slowly and deliberately whilst looking seductively at Caleb who bit his bottom lip. Hanna left the two top buttons of her shirt open to tease Caleb even more._

" _She said 5 minutes, Caleb groaned, maybe we can be quick?" He asked her pleadingly, as his growth was straining against his boxers. The friction a slow torture with every move he made._

 _Hanna just couldn't resist his dark lust filled eyes and moved closer to him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him hard, his tongue delving in her mouth as his hands travelled back to her chest, moaning in her mouth, pushing his growth hard against her as she gasped. They stumbled towards the couch where Caleb gently laid her down, his weight dropping onto her, his hands rapidly riding up her skirt and fumbling with her lace covered center, his fingers ghosting over the dampness. Fumbling with the lace to pull it down her legs._

" _Caleb are you coming?" An excited voice came from the door._

 _Both Hanna and Caleb shot up from the couch, breathing hard, looking at the source with flushed cheeks and a glimmer of sweat on Caleb's forehead. He looked around to see his little brother standing there looking so innocent and happy to finally see him. Still sporting his school uniform. Caleb couldn't hate him for interruption them, although he made a mental note to make sure he'd lock the door next time._

" _Were coming bud, why don't you go tell mommy." Caleb said in a low voice, still trying to gather himself and forcing himself to think about anything but Hanna as he was still sporting quite an impressive hard on._

 _The little boy looked a bit disappointed by this very lukewarm greeting by his older brother, but went to inform his mother nonetheless._

 _Caleb watched Clay walking off dejectedly and hated to disappoint him, but then again, he hated disappointing Hanna even more and in this case himself as well now he'd have to sit through dinner on edge all evening. He felt Hanna's eyes on him and looked at her_

" _What?"_

" _Do you think we can sneak off during dinner to finish this?" She asked seductively. Her shirt still buttoned up very low, her massive cleavage on show and he groaned in frustration._

" _Don't tease Han." He laughed and kissed her, buttoned up a button on her shirt before pulling her towards the kitchen._

 **XxxxxX**

 _As soon as Caleb and Hanna walked into the kitchen, Clay and James jumped on their big brother and wrestled him to the ground. They wrestled for a while as Hanna and Claudia looked on with smiles on their faces. Claudia looked at Hanna shaking her head. "Boys." She signed and walked up to Hanna, embracing Hanna in her arms. Hanna was used to this by now and hugged Claudia back. When they broke apart Claudia took her head in her hands and looked at Hanna smiling brightly at her._

" _I'm so happy you guys are here, I love having you around. It's like having a daughter. I miss some femininity in this house."_

" _I can imagine, Hanna smiled as she glanced at Caleb. "This all looks great Claudia." She said pointing at the table that looked like it could collapse under the weight of the shere food on there._

" _I can't really take credit for it unfortunately, I had it all catered. All I had to do is heat it all up and cook the Turkey." She said as she moved to the oven and took the turkey out._

" _Boys! Go and wash you hands and call daddy, dinner is ready." Clay climbed off Caleb and ran out of the kitchen, as Caleb coaxed James towards the sink and helped him wash his hands._

 _As soon as they tried to sit down, Clay and James had fought over seats both wanting to sit next to Caleb. Hanna had eventually moved to sit across from Caleb so both his brothers could sit next to him. Now she had a clear view of him which was just as good. She glanced next to her where Claudia was sitting, making sure everyone had enough food, next to Claudia was William who already tucking into his christmas dinner. Hanna glanced back at Caleb and smiled at him with a playful look on her face. He looked at her questionly but soon found out why she was looking at him like that as she bit her lip whilst carefully opening the top button on her shirt that Caleb had buttoned up before they walked into the kitchen._

 _Caleb watched as more of Hanna was revealed to him, letting out a fake cough in order to mask the groan that formed in the back of his throat. He jumped in his seat and raised his eyebrows warningly at Hanna when he felt her foot travel up his leg slowly, she just smirked at him and continued eating innocently, picking up a conversation with his mother as if her foot wasn't traveling all the way up to his crotch, her foot finally meeting the straining bulge in his trousers, softly running a few circles on him before Caleb managed to swipe her foot away from him without anyone seeing._

 _Hanna shot him another innocent look, but Caleb just nodded at his little brothers on both side of him. Making it clear they couldn't do anything of the like with his brothers right there._

 **XxxxxX**

 _After dinner and dessert Claudia and William had taken Clay and James to William's family members to pay them a visit. She had asked Caleb and Hanna if they wanted to come along but they had declined, Hanna feeling too stuffed to move and Caleb had plans that only involved him and Hanna. Dinner had been tortuous enough with Hanna shooting him sultry looks across the table all evening._

" _Finally some time to ourselves." Caleb said with a mischievous look on his face._

" _Why are you looking at me like that?" Hanna asked, knowing full well what that look on his face meant._

" _Because I've been forced to look at that cleavage of yours all through dinner and your foot riding up my leg all evening didn't help much." He said creeping closer to her on the couch and pulling her on his lap. Brushing his nose against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He could finally do what he wanted to all evening. His lips pressed softly onto hers and he sighed at the closeness he had missed all evening. Hanna slipped her tongue in his mouth, kissing him passionately. Without breaking the kiss she moved around and slung a leg on each side of Caleb, sitting up and straddling him, her skirt riding up in the process. Caleb made approving noises and grabbed her ass pushing her closer to him. Their kisses quickly grew more frantic and Caleb's hands started to ride up her skirt, stroking the soft skin underneath and rubbing his hands over the back of her legs, his lips moving from her face down to her neck where he left a trail of kisses before he moved further down and kissed the cleavage exposed by her shirt. Hanna tilted her head back slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips as Caleb's hands and mouth set fire to her skin._

 _Caleb moved his hands behind her head and guided her head back towards his and kissed her hard, his tongue delving deeper, loving the taste if her, zipping down her skirt and taking off her shirt before Hanna shifted to help him pull it off her. He groaned when his eyes fell on her. She must have worn this especially for him, as he looked at the black lingerie set that looked more expensive than the lacy underwear she used to wear. His hands ghosted over the lace and her body, taking in every perfect and delicious curve of her body, his hands coming to rest on her lower back as she moved forward to kiss him once more._

 _Her hands moved from his shoulders to his shirt where she started to unbutton it slowly. Delicately slipping it off him, running her hands on the skin and revering in the feeling of the hardness of his muscles._

 _Caleb's hands were roaming freely now, enticing her skin as he softly stroked every inch of her body until they landed on the clasp of her bra, he unhooked it swiftly and shifted the straps off her shoulders, without breaking the kiss he let the material fall to the floor before moving his hands to her chest, cupping each one and flicking a thumb over her nipples, continuing the torturous infliction on her body as her moans pushed him to continue. Hanna's hands grappled at his belt buckle, brushing the growing bulge in his pants slightly causing his hands to fall from her chest and grabbing her ass hard, pressing her against his bulge letting her know how much he wanted her, needed her and wanted to be inside of her. Hanna gasped softly, her lips parting as her breath hitched slightly._

 _Caleb started to steadily rock his hips into hers slowly, all the while kissing her and moving one hand between them, his fingers ghosting over the lace of her panties, feeling the dampness and warmth he himself was inflicting on Hanna. She whimpered as soon as his finger came in contact with her lace covered center and grinded her hips harder against his hands, seeking any kind of friction as the tingling sensations started to take over and clouded her brain._

 _Caleb gently laid her down on the couch not breaking the kiss. He moved on top of her, Hanna pulling on his hair and tilting her head to the side to kiss him even more deeply, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth hungrily. Caleb groaned loudly when she arched her hips to meet his, pushing her throbbing center against him. He started grinding his hips against hers, edging his hand over her thighs, creeping higher and higher until he reached her panties, slipping his hand underneath the material, his fingers finding the warmth and wetness, groaning loudly at the feel of her on his fingers. He began to trace his thumb over her clit slowly and deliberately, his fingers ghosting over her slick entrance yet not entering her. Hanna whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed, arching her hips harder against his hand trying to make him touch her where she wanted to be touched, but Caleb kept his fingers in place right in front of her wet and tight entrance, teasing her mercilessly whilst running deliberate circles on her clit, getting her closer and closer to the edge_

" _Caleb please," she begged. He finally complied to her growing need and slowly slipped a finger into her. Hanna let out a sharp gasp at the sudden move and intrusion, quickly replaced by soft moans as Caleb slipped in another finger and curved them so he was hitting her in all the right places. Her body suddenly started to seize as he kept pumping in and out of her. She held him close, moaning sweet nothings into his ear until she felt wave after wave crashing over her, her breathing erratic as she came down from her orgasm._

 _Caleb watched her coming down from her high, slowly opening her eyes and looking at him underneath heavily lidded hoods. She placed a sloppy kiss on his lips, not wanting to leave Caleb unsatisfied. Caleb moved himself between her legs and returned her kiss, pulling at the material of her lace underwear and pulling it down her legs. His hands running back up her legs, coming to rest on her hips. Hanna impatiently popped the button of his jeans open and pushed his jeans and boxers down in one swift move, leaving him naked above her. Caleb settled back between her legs and attacked her lips once more, his throbbing cock close to her wet entrance._

" _What are you waiting for? Hanna moaned into his mouth, her hips bucking at his impatiently._

" _Han, I don't have any condoms here."_

 _Hanna groaned loudly and sat upright, her breathing still heavy, she frantically grabbed her small bag, rummaging in it and sat down on the coffee table. "I don't have any either." She breathed._

" _Can we just...please… just once?" Caleb asked pleadingly as he kneeled in front of her, his cock hard and throbbing painfully, his hands rubbing up and down her legs again, his lips brushing hers momentarily before finding her tongue again, the kiss turned heated very quickly as his fingers traveled up between her legs, slipping into Hanna's wetness pushing slowly in and out of her._

" _Just this once." She moaned in his ear and attempted to stand up, but Caleb stopped her._

" _No, like this, he whispered and turned Hanna around so she was leaning on all fours onto the coffee table. Caleb took his cock in his hands and rubbed it a few times against her clit and her wetness before pushing into her. A feral growl escaped his lips as he felt her tight warmth surround his cock like nothing had ever done. Enjoying the feeling of going bareback, the sensations of her wetness on his cock enhancing ever trust in and out of her._

" _Shit Han," He groaned and stilled for a moment in order to stop himself from spilling into her._

" _Please Caleb, she begged and slammed her hips backwards into his, making him hiss in appreciation._

 _Caleb started thrusting his hips against her hard, his hands digging into her sides, one hand moving between her legs to created pressure on her clit._

 _She moaned as he nearly pulled out of her before he rocked his hips hard against hers again. Spurred on by his movement, Hanna pushed her hips back against his when he thrust into her again._

" _I'm going to come." Hanna breathed hard._

" _Me too, oh God me too." He said pressing his thumb harder onto her clit creating more friction on it and slammed into her frantically._

 _He felt her tumbling over the edge, her walls clenching around him, wetness surrounding him, pushing him towards his own release._

 _His movement became erratic and he pumped into her hard before he spilled into her with a strangled groan and slumped over her body breathing hard before he managed to lift his head to leave butterfly kisses all over her back._

 _He pulled out of Hanna and stumbled backwards to the couch, pulling Hanna with him and pulled her onto him. He grabbed the plaid that hung over the edge of the couch and relaxed with Hanna in his arms._

" _Wow, that was.."_

" _Amazing," Hanna finished for him and relaxed against his warm body, her head placed on his chest. His heart still beating hard in his chest as his breathing steadily slowed down._

 _They laid there for a moment entwined and coming down from their high before Caleb moved underneath Hanna, reaching for some napkins on the coffee table and handing some to Hanna as he looked at her apologetically. She took them from him blushing and cleaned herself before lying on top of Caleb, her hands on his shoulders and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I think it's about time I go on the pill, because that was amazing." She breathed against his lips._

" _Hmmm." Caleb said, not being able to say more, his body still gloriously limp and relaxed, running lazy circles on her back, enjoying the feeling of her naked weight on top of him._

" _Caleb?"_

" _Yes baby?"_

" _Do you think we should move? I mean your family could walk in here any minute couldn't they. I don't really feel like being walked in on, butt naked in their sitting room._

 _She felt, rather than heard his chuckle in his chest and he opened his eyes lazily looking at her, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her._

" _You will need to move yourself off me if you want us to go anywhere." He joked, moving underneath Hanna._

 _As on cue they could hear the squeaking noises from the gate opening, followed by the sound of a car driving up the gravel driveway. They shot up from the couch and grabbed the clothes that lay scattered around the room, before bolting out of the living room and back to the guesthouse._

 _They entered the guesthouse giggling and gasping, Caleb remembering to lock the door behind them before he reached out for Hanna and pulled her close._

" _Thank you." He said, kissing the top of her head._

" _Fow what?"_

" _For the best Christmas I've ever had. Everything's better with you by my side."_

" _Aaww thank you, Hanna said blushing slightly. Caleb's sweet words never failed to warm her insides and make her feeling all weak on the inside. I love you so much."_

" _Love you more." He said, stealing her usual line._

" _Always." She said, stealing his._

 **XxxxxX**

 **Thank you again for reading guys! I keep being amazed by your amazing response to this story and I love the suggestions you are leaving in the reviews, please keep them coming. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but when I do let me know if you'd like a preview.**

 **If anyone would like to Beta for me, please drop me a PM. I'm not native so I could really use the help**


	11. Mend

**Thank you guys for the amazing response on the last chapter! I love every single one of you that takes the time to read and love you even more for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mend**

Hanna pulled up to the house and parked her car. She sat in her car for a while looking up at the house wondering if her mother was at home or at the Radley. She had decided on the drive back she needed to talk to her mother before going home or talk to Emily, who was sure to bombard her with questions the moment she walked into the apartment.

She sighed, grabbed her Hermès bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. Hanna took another deep breath before finally walking into the house.

"Mom?" Hanna called out, walking straight into the kitchen, knowing if there was any place she could find her mother it would be in the kitchen.

"Hanna?" She heard her mother's voice coming from upstairs, presumably her bedroom and she ran up the stairs. The nerves that had bubbled to the surface when she walked in subsided when she saw her mother smiling broadly at her standing next to her bed, arms open for Hanna, who gladly threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tight for a moment.

When they broke apart Ashley was looking at Hanna with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Hanna asked her mom, sitting down in her mother's bed.

Ashley scrutinised her daughter before she spoke. "Do you need to talk about something? Did something happen in New York?" She asked concerned, moving closer to Hanna touching her shoulder kindly and sitting down next to her.

"Is Ted home?" Hanna asked not sure if she wanted to talk about everything with Ted around even though she liked him a lot.

"He's doing some work for the church out of town, why?"

"No reason." Hanna sighed, looking at her hands.

"Is it Jordan?" Ashley asked cautiously, wondering why Hanna was looking so concerned.

"No, it's nothing like that." Hanna laughed nervously. Still averting her mother's eyes.

Her mother stayed silent for a while, waiting to see if Hanna was going to talk. When she was about to coax Hanna to speak up, did she eventually start talking.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." She started in a small voice.

Ashley stirred next to her but stayed silent, the anticipation getting to her as she heard the nervousness in Hanna's voice the moment she started speaking. She glanced sideways at Hanna who finally looked up and stared at her with tear brimmed eyes.

"Mom, she choked letting out a rattled breath before continuing. You've always asked me what happened between me and Caleb, why we broke up." She said, looking into her mother's eyes which were full of concern. Hanna averted her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"We uh... well I got pregnant, it was completely unplanned and for a while I wasn't sure what I wanted, at first I wasn't sure if I even wanted to keep the baby. But Caleb was there and he promised he'd be there for me, for us and we decided to go for it, you know." She rambled, finally looking up at her mother who had an anguished look on her face. Hanna braved to continue what she needed to tell her mother. We were actually planning on surprising you and Claudia with a visit to tell you, but then we…" Hanna's voice broke, tears brimming in her eyes again and she swallowed hard to keep her tears at bay, unable to speak the next words. Words that reminded her of the aching pain in her heart she never thought would ever leave her. Her mother was still looking at her intently, understanding in her eyes, waiting patiently for Hanna to continue.

"But then we lost her." Hanna finally said, her voice breaking. Ashley just about managed to catch the words, confirming what she suspected when Hanna started talking about being pregnant.

"Oh baby, come here." She said, wrapping her arms around her daughter who started sobbing the moment she relaxed into her mother's arms. Ashley pulled her daughter even closer to her, stroking her blonde locks and kissing her hair. "I'm so sorry baby."

Hanna held tight onto her mother like she had done when she was younger. She sobbed like she had never before, letting out all the hurt, sadness and tension from the past 3 years in her mother's save embrace. They sat there for a while, her mother cradling her like she had done when she was a baby and even after her divorce with Tom. After a while Ashley broke the silence. "Why have you never told me? I could have been there for you."

Hanna pulled away from her mother and their eyes found each other, tears running down her mother's face. "Hanna you know you can always come to me about anything, I love you no matter what. There is nothing you could ever do to change that, you know that right?" She said, wiping at her face.

"I know mom and I knew then, but I felt so broken back then. I wasn't myself and I wasn't coping. I retreated into myself and I pushed everyone I ever loved away. I was so self-destructive and I wasn't dealing the way I should have." Hanna admitted with tears still running down her face.

"Meaning Caleb?" Ashley asked tentatively, after all these years things were finally starting to make sense.

"Yeah… I left him mom, just after it happened he went out when I was asleep. I woke up in a complete panic and thought he had left me. I know now how stupid it was but I was so hurt he wasn't there. I didn't want to feel abandoned like that ever again, so I just packed up my things and left. Turns out he was gone to get me something to make me feel all better." She said absentmindedly fumbling with the necklace Caleb had given her yesterday.

"You said her, you already knew you were having a girl? How far along were you?" Ashley asked curiously, wondering why Hanna would wait at least 20 weeks to tell her that she was pregnant.

"I felt like we were having a girl and just before we went to visit you I found a place that did an early gender prediction test and they said it was clearly a girl. I just needed to know and I wanted to know before we saw you. But I was only 13 weeks along." Hanna added sadly.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that by yourself. Please promise me that you will never ever do something like that again, I'm always here for you for the good and the bad if you'd just talk to me."

"That's what Caleb said." Hanna said, a trace of a smile on her face.

"Is that why you were so angry with me for giving Caleb a place to live?" Ashley asked, realisation of the full extent of their break up, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Obviously Hanna and Caleb had never worked things out up until she herself had given neither a choice by sending Caleb to Help Hanna with her move from New York.

Hanna nodded and looked down at her hands, thinking about Caleb and wondering if he had talked to Spencer yet.

"So… Ashley started apprehensively, she didn't want to be premature in her jubilation, but Hanna and Caleb clearly talked and even if she had accepted Jordan as her future son-in-law years ago, she had mourned the loss of the man she had always expected would marry her daughter.

The man who she believed was the only one who should marry her daughter, the only one who could really make her happy.

"So, what is going on between you and Caleb?" She asked with more confidence. Ashley didn't miss the dimples that appeared on her daughter's cheek, a clear sign she was smiling genuinely, even if Hanna tried to hide her smile.

"Are you guys back together? Do I need to create some boundaries in my house again?" She joked and was happy to see Hanna smiling again.

"I don't really know what we are, we haven't really fully discussed it yet. I mean we don't really have a name for it."

"Because you've been too busy with other things?" Ashley joked and Hanna looked at her horrified.

"Mom!" Eww don't say things like that, you are the last person on earth I want to talk to about that."

"Like walking in on you around the house all the time wasn't awkward for me?" She continued to tease, loving to see the smile back on her daughter's face, now mixed with the crimson that creeped onto her face.

"Please stop talking now or we are done talking for like, forever." Hanna said half joking.

"Fine, Ashley gave in, taking off her shoes and moving onto the bed, propping up some pillows for her and Hanna and sat up against them, motioning for Hanna to do the same. She could sense a long mother/daughter talk coming and she was going to take full advantage of their moment. She had missed their moments more than anything and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Hanna followed her onto the bed and sat down next to her mother against the pillows. Now start talking Hanna."

Hanna told her mother all about her feelings about seeing Caleb again when they were back in Rosewood. The dread and jealousy that filled her when she suspected her best friend and ex-boyfriend were falling for each other, the utter devastation she felt when Spencer had come to her to ask for permission to date Caleb and how she had plastered a fake smile on her face when she told her it was okay. How it caused her to break up with Jordan, knowing she would never love him as much as Caleb. She told her mother how she started drinking jasmine tea the moment she got back from seeing Jordan, as it was the only thing left that could soothe her, the smell and taste taking her back to a place of safety, utter bliss, and Caleb. A place where her cravings were a source of happy anticipation. She proceeded to tell her mother how Caleb had suggested to name their baby Jasmine and when everything had gone to pieces he had planted a Jasmine plant in her memory and how she had never managed to visit it ever again. The necklace he had given her in memory of their baby and how she knew how much she still loved Caleb when she walked into him in her mother's house and how much she had tried to fight it, until Caleb managed to break down her walls and they finally talked, they finally started to mend together over their loss and how they had made small steps towards a future together.

Hanna was very surprised to hear that when she told her mother about Caleb buying a house, her mother wasn't that surprised.

"You knew about the house?" Hanna asked slightly hurt, why would her mother keep something like that from her, although she shouldn't be one to talk.

"He called me back then, telling me about the house, he even sent me photo's because he was convinced that it was the house for you both. Obviously I didn't know you were pregnant back then. It does make more sense to me now why he wanted to buy it so bad, but back then I suspected he wanted to buy it because he was just thinking about the future. He wanted to know if he would buy it as a surprise and fixed it up, if you would cave and love the house and consider moving to Brooklyn.

"He asked you that?" Hanna smiled at Caleb's compassionate nature.

"Of course, you might not know this but we always kept in regular contact when you two were together. I've really missed it in the past few years. You didn't just break up, I felt like a lost him as well, you know he's always been like a son to me. I think that's why I was so eager to offer him a place to stay, I missed him as well and Ted loves having a man in the house." She laughed.

"I've caught them several times on the PlayStation together. But he never told me he actually bought the house and kept it, because you broke up soon after."

"Yeah he still owns it, I've seen it and it looks amazing."

"I'm sure it does. He did that all for you Hanna."

"I know mom."

A silence fell between the two women, a new deeper connection forming between the two as years of unspoken words were finally released.

"So where is Caleb now? Why isn't he here with you?"

Hanna felt herself flush again, she didn't like to think about it but it was something they needed to deal with nonetheless.

"He was still in New York when I left, but he sent me a message that he's talking to Spencer later today." She said simply.

"Oh"

"I feel like he needs to deal with whatever it was between them before I can, you know. Before I feel like we can be together."

"You know they did nothing wrong right?"

Hanna scoffed and unlike usually, she disagreed with her mother.

"Hanna?"

"You can say that mom but it doesn't feel like it, he was and always will be the love of my life. I don't think I could ever do the same to Spencer, you would kill me if I went there."

"I guess that's true, but that is something that you and Caleb need to work out if you want to be together. And if you want to stay friends with Spencer, you need to have an honest conversation with her as well."

"I know mom." Hanna signed, not looking forward to it one bit. Can we just lay here for now?" Hanna asked rolling onto her side and cuddling into her mother's side.

"Of course."

 **XxxxxxxX**

Hanna had spent another two hours with her mom just having some girl time before she managed to peel herself off the bed and off her mother, finally going back to the loft to start unpacking the rest of her stuff she brought with her from New York. She had already unloaded some things at her mother's house she'd only need when and if she got her own place, if she ever managed to decide where that was going to be.

Caleb hadn't made an appearance at the Marin house yet, but he had sent her another message telling her he was meeting up with Spencer that night and he would call her later. Finished off with a few xxx's which made Hanna's stomach burst with butterflies as if she was still in high school.

Hanna got one box out of the car and walked up to the loft, hoping Emily would be home, maybe, just maybe she would be willing to help her unload the last of her things into the loft.

The moment Hanna opened the door, she only had time to see a head of brown hair coming her way before wrapping her in a tight hug. Hanna managed to drop the box carefully onto the floor so she could give Emily a proper hug back.

"I am so glad you are back, it has been so boring without you here!" Emily said into her hair. Emily stepped back and held Hanna at arm's length looking at her with a bright smile.

"You look different. Emily commented, looking Hanna up and down. Happier."

"I'm just glad to be home." Hanna muttered, not sure where to begin to tell Emily everything that had happened in the past few days.

"Can you maybe help me to unload the car? I've got like 3 more boxes in my car."

With the last boxes safely stored in Hanna's bedroom, she threw herself back onto the sofa whilst Emily rummaged into the kitchen.

"Your usual Han?" Emily called over.

"No thank you, I've stopped drinking that. Can I have a coffee instead?"

Mere minutes later Emily walked back to the sofa holding two coffees, with questioning look on her face. "What do you mean you stopped drinking that? Hanna I was going to call herbal-tea anonymous on your ass."

Hanna laughed at Emily's comment and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that bad."

"Well it was bad enough and you better start telling me how you suddenly went off jasmine tea in a few days' time. Has it got anything to do with your breakup with Jordan or something?"

Hanna leaned back into the couch and sighed, how was she going to tell Emily about her entire weekend. She had for new York when most people were still under the impression that she was still engaged to Jordan and came back being… being something more than friends with Caleb. A smile appeared on her face, making her dimples visible. Hanna tried to hide her smile by drinking her coffee, but Emily noticed it anyway.

"Hanna, you better start talking or I won't tell you who kissed me this weekend."

Hanna coughed loudly and struggled to swallow her coffee, looking at Emily with big surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry Em, you've been serial dating so much lately I seriously don't have a clue who it could be."

"You start talking and I'll tell you."

"Fine, Hanna huffed, but it's going to take me a long time to tell you everything. Do you think we can unpack my boxes whilst I talk?" She tried. There wasn't anything she hated more than moving, packing and unpacking.

"Sure, Emily said. But we'll need wine, not coffee."

Hanna and Emily had started on the first box whilst drinking wine. Emily was placing all of Hanna's clothes on hangers and Hanna was placing them in the closet whilst she explained everything that had happened during the weekend.

Everything from being picked up by Caleb, to the awkwardness between them and her having to walk into a half ransacked apartment and not seeing Jordan. She was contemplating telling Emily about Jasmine, knowing Caleb was okay with her telling her friends when Emily suddenly called out to her.

Emily was hovering above a small box Hanna didn't recognise, yet she recognised the black and white framed photo in Emily's hands, Hanna's heart started racing as she looked at the photo.

"Han, have you seen this? Omg I think Caleb has a child." She said in a whispered tone. Scanning over the framed ultrasound photo in her hand, missing Hanna's shocked face that had gone white as a sheet.

"No he doesn't." Hanna stuttered.

"How are you so sure?" Emily asked still scanning the photo.

"You haven't seen him in ages and…" She suddenly stopped talking the moment she looked at Hanna who had a shocked look on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hanna? She asked tentatively, walking over to the closet where Hanna was still standing and put a hand on her shoulder scanning her features, worried she had said something she shouldn't have.

Hanna looked at her and sat down on her bed, taking the picture from Emily's hands and looked at it, tracing her finger over the little bean that was their baby. It was the frame Caleb used to have on his nightstand and it was from the first ever scan they had.

"I was planning on telling you, but seeing as you have found this, I'll tell you now. Hanna started in a small voice and proceeded to tell Emily everything that had happened between her and Caleb and everything that happened between her and Caleb in New York. How losing Jasmine had broken them apart years ago, but had gotten them back together last weekend. How he had bought her a house, how they had talked about everything standing between them and how they had agreed to work out their issues before starting something again.

"Wait, so you guys are back together?" Emily asked happily.

Hanna took a moment to reply, her mother had asked her the same thing and even though they had kissed several times, they never established exactly what they were. "We haven't really put a name to it yet." She finally said.

"Did you guys kiss?"

Emily looked at Hanna who nodded slightly. Not being able to hide her huge smile as she remembered their weekend.

"Oh you are sooooo back together." Emily laughed and hugged Hanna.

They broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

Emily looked excitedly at Hanna. "Is that Caleb?"

"Maybe, Hanna said glancing towards the door, maybe he's back from talking to Spencer." She said glancing at her watch. It was already 9pm.

Hanna walked to the door, leaving Emily in her bedroom with all the boxes and opened the door, excitement running through her at the thought of finally seeing Caleb again.

"Hanna...Hey."

"Spencer?!"

Emily had peeked at the door as well, watching as Hanna opened the door for Spencer, the last person who she had imagined to come to their apartment. Emily saw Hanna letting Spencer in and shooting her a helpless look. Emily quickly walked into the livingroom as well, greeting Spencer and walked to grab her coat.

"Hey where are you going?" Hanna asked her desperately, not wanting Emily to leave, it was awkward enough to have Spencer here, clearly she had just talked to Caleb

"I'm late meeting my mom." Emily told her pointedly as soon as Spencer turned away from Emily.

"Fine, see you tonight?" Hanna asked her, silently begging her to come back as soon as possible.

Emily quickly made her way out of the apartment and Spencer looked at where Emily had hurriedly disappeared to.

"Emily has never been good at making up good excuses." She said bluntly.

"Do..do you want anything to drink?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Coffee is always good." Spencer said looking around the apartment and standing in the middle of the room.

Hanna fumbled with the coffee machine as the awkward tension between them grew. Hanna had so much to say to Spencer but she didn't know what Caleb had told her or how they left things. Her phone was still in her bedroom and she didn't want to walk over there to get it to see if Caleb had messaged her.

"So Caleb came to see me today." Spencer suddenly said and Hanna turned around to look at her. Spencer's expression unreadable.

"I know, Hanna said confidently. He told me he was going to see you today."

"So you guys are together now?" Spencer asked directly, completely throwing Hanna off.

"Y...n… no we are, we are nothing until we have some issues worked out."

"And I am one of those issues? Spencer asked offended and crossed her arms, still looking at Hanna.

"No Spence, you're not an issue, but I don't want to make mistakes other people made in the past."

"Meaning me and Caleb?"

"I guess."

Spencer let out a large breath and rolled her eyes which only angered Hanna.

"Don't even roll your eyes at me Spencer." She said angrily grabbing a cup of coffee for Spencer and slamming it quite hard on the table.

"Look Hanna, You can feel however you want about the whole situation, but I did ask you for permission before I started dating Caleb and you said it was okay. What would you have wanted me to do?!" Spencer said in a loud voice.

"You should have never asked!" Hanna shouted now, anger bubbling inside her that she had tried to contain ever since Spencer asked her for permission.

"You should have never asked me Spencer, what were you thinking dating my ex-boyfriend?!" Hanna yelled. Now, I know you never really cared for other people's relationships, mainly Melissa's. But I never thought you would do such a thing to me!"

"You and Caleb hadn't been together for a very long time Hanna. And you were engaged to Jordan!" She yelled back.

"That doesn't matter Spencer, how would you feel that instead of Yvonne you had to see me or Aria getting engaged to him huh? Have you ever thought about that?"

Spencer's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of Toby and Yvonne, who had recently gotten engaged. It still hurt even though she and Toby hadn't been together for a very long time. She shook her head and looked down, Knowing full well how Hanna had felt every time she had seen her and Caleb together.

"Well luckily for you, you'd never had to see that because Aria and I would never think about going there."

Spencer let out a long breath and sat down on the sofa looking at Hanna.

"Look Hanna, I didn't come here to fight, I really didn't and you have every right to be mad at me. Back then when I was in Europe I was so broken after the breakup with me and Toby and when I walked in to Caleb I think I just wanted to feel something again, like some sort of connection I projected all of that on Caleb."

"Well next time project that stuff onto someone else." Hanna said peevishly, sitting next to Spencer and looking down at her hands.

She could feel Spencer wasn't done talking and she was quite sure what was coming next.

"I know he told you, about Jasmine." Hanna said looking up at Spencer before she could ask.

"Yeah, he did. I am so sorry about that Hanna." Spencer said, her voice soft. If I would have known if you had told me I could have been there for you. If I had known I would have never...you know. I assumed you guys left things on good terms."

"He'd still be off limits Spence." Hanna said stonely and Spencer laughed.

"I know Han."

"So now what?" Hanna laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm still at the barn if you need me, but I think you should really call Caleb, I think he wants to see you."

"Why would you say that?"

"When he was at my place he kept glancing at his phone and whenever he mentioned you his eyes lit up like they used to when you were together." Spencer said smiling a genuine smile at Hanna and laid a gentle hand on her leg.

"Don't you ever question what you two have Hanna. You _know_ what you have between the two of you and if you ask me it's pretty damn special. I know a lot has happened between you guys even though I'm sure he didn't even tell me everything, but the love that you have for each other is special and real. Don't ever underestimate that."

"I seriously think we need some wine to go with that comment." Hanna laughed, and got off the couch to find the wine Emily had used. Just as she was retrieving some glasses from the cupboard was there a knock at the door again.

"Spence, can you open that? It's Emily, I am sure she decided it's safe to come back."

Hanna grabbed another wine glass from the cupboard knowing Emily would love some more wine too. She poured the glasses as she vaguely heard Spencer open the door.

She was about to place the wine back when she heard a voice that was very unlike Emily's.

"Oh hey…. Spencer." The voice said uncertainly.

Still standing in the doorway glancing awkwardly between Hanna and Spencer, his hands in his pockets, was Caleb.

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **A dear friend of mine asked (begged) me for more Haleb in this chapter and although I really value her opinion, it didn't fit in this chapter, but the next chapter will definitely make up for it, I promise.**

 **Reviews are not showing up properly at the moment, but I still get to see them and I greatly appreciate it if you do.**


	12. Home

**OMG I am seriously blown away by all of your love and reviews!**

 **I always try to contact everyone with a profile who left a review, but If I didn't let me know. I love connecting with my readers. Just to let you know I do take all of your suggestions in consideration and one of your suggestions will become part of the next chapter, so keep a look out for that.**

 **Bella: I totally forgot to wish you a happy birthday with the last chapter, but that is why I updated a day after your bday. I hope you had an amazing day.**

 **FrenchBenzo: This is for you. Thank you for your friendship, continuous support and help on this chapter.**

 **Silenceeverything: Thank you for the suggestions!**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Home**

Still standing in the doorway glancing awkwardly between Hanna and Spencer, his hands in his pockets was Caleb.

Hanna whipped around and looked at Caleb, who scratched the back of his neck. A clear sign of his nervousness. Once again glancing between the two women, not sure what to say or do.

An awkward silence filled the room as all three of them stood there lost for words and lost for any means to defuse the ever filling tension.

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow?" Caleb asked uncertainly, glancing at Hanna, his eyes flicking momentarily over to where Spencer was standing and back at Hanna. Silently pleading with her to get him out of this situation.

"Uhmm, actually I was just about to leave." Spencer lied and looked at Hanna who was still standing there with two glasses of wine in her hand and the third that was meant for Emily still on the counter.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at her comment, clearly not believing her.

"What is all the wine for then?" Caleb asked bluntly pointing at all the wine Hanna was surrounded with.

"If you must know Caleb, me and Hanna were going to have some wine and we thought that was Emily at the door, but as this situation is awkward enough as it is," she said pointing between the three of them.

"Unless you think the three of us having wine together would make this situation any better?" Spencer rambled angrily.

"I don't want to kick you out." Caleb said Indignantly.

"Three's a crowd Caleb." Spencer retorted and stood up.

Spencer quickly walked around the room, collecting her things with some haste, with a quick hug to Hanna and a forced wave at Caleb she was out of the door. The moment the door closed, Caleb let out a sigh and glanced back at Hanna who was still standing at the counter when their eyes finally met.

"Well that was awkward." Caleb finally said, making Hanna laugh nervously as he walked over to her glancing at the glasses of wine. The uncomfortable abeyance still lingering in the room that was quickly replaced by a different tension as she remembered the last time they had been this close, all they had been able to do was kiss each other senseless.

"So eh, how did it go?" Caleb asked as he picked up the glass of wine intended for Emily and leaned against the counter whilst taking a sip of wine.

Hanna looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Since when have you been drinking wine?"

She noticed a small blush creeping up on Caleb's cheeks and instantly regretted asking him. Clearly he had picked it up when he was with Spencer. She was known for her exquisitive knowledge for wine.

"Brent isn't really that big on beer, so whenever I'm in New York, they often don't have any beers in the house and I don't always feel like picking some up, so I end up drinking wine with Joanne and Brent instead."

"You can always drink soda you know."

"Ha ha, Caleb mocked. I forgot how funny you were Han." He turned sideways so he could look at Hanna, his smirk still in place. She glanced at him as she drank from her wine and shot him a devilish grin over the rim of her glass.

"So how did it go?" He asked with a nod towards the door where Spencer had disappeared through.

Hanna knew what he meant without asking him.

"It was alright. Basically a bit of shouting, talking and eventually hugging." Hanna said, averting her eyes.

"So, you guys worked things out?" Caleb asked tentatively although he was screaming of happiness from the inside at the thought of finally being able to be together with Hanna again.

"What are you suddenly so happy about?" Hanna asked, having seen the massive grin spread across his face he had been unable to hide.

"Does that mean I can take you on a date now?" Caleb asked happily

"On a date? You want to take me on a date?"

Caleb moved from the counter and stood in front of her placing the wine back on the counter and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Han, of course I want to take you on a date. There is nothing more I want right now than to be with you and spend as much time with you as I can. Hell I can't wait to take you out on a date and show the entire world that we're together again."

"I mean… we are right? Together?"

Hanna smiled, cupping his face into her hands and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "As long as you promise me that you will take me on that date, I think it's time we start looking forward.

Beside's, I haven't seen you for a few hours and I was already going out of my mind missing you." She said kissing him again.

"So where are you taking me?" Hanna said as they pulled apart several minutes later.

"Now?" Caleb asked her in surprise.

"Wait, you're not here to take me on a date?"

"I wasn't yet, I just wanted to come and see you, I missed you. The uhm, the date I'm planning needs a bit more time."

"You're planning a date? How long have you been planning it?"

Caleb touched her nose slightly and kissed it.

"No need for you to be so nosy, you'll find out soon enough." He teased.

Hanna flashed him her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist but he just laughed at her and pulled her close to him.

"Now come here so I can kiss you properly." He said in whispered tones before kissing her softly.

Hanna's mind was momentarily filled with cotton wool as Caleb kissed her passionately but pulled away before things could get out of hand. She looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Only when Caleb raised his eyebrows at her, did it prompt her to finally voice what was on her mind.

"So how did it go on your end?" Hanna started, waiting for Caleb to catch on to what she was talking about.

"Spencer never said. She uh, left before we could get to that."

Caleb signed and picked up his glass again. Dejected that his past actions had a way of creeping back into his current life. All he wanted was to be with Hanna, not to be dragging up the past and especially not talk about Spencer. He took one of her dainty hands in his and lead her over to the couch where they both sat down. Hanna's eyes full of nervous anticipation, absentmindedly rubbing the rim of her glass her lips pressed tightly together.

"Look Han. I understand that this is something you need to talk about and put to rest and I understand that you need to ask all sorts of questions to be able to put your mind at ease. So please know that you can ask me whatever you want and I'll be open about everything, but please understand that it was nothing, nothing compared to what we ever had."

"It was just a stupid thing I did and I really regret it. I know I should have never gone out with her, I don't know why I was being so stupid. So whatever you need to know just ask me because all I want is to be able to be with you. Without anything standing between us because I've missed you so much. More than you can imagine."

"Well what do you want me to say after a speech like that?" Hanna said shyly.

"Well I meant it, every word of it." He said in a gentle voice, scooting closer to her.

"So things are resolved between you guys?"

"It might still a bit awkward when we see her next time, but things are definitely resolved." Caleb said earnestly staring into Hanna's eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Caleb said quietly and placed a hand on Hanna's cheek, rubbing the skin softly. And she told me never to let go of you again, which I'm not planning to. Not ever." He continued, moving closer to her until their noses were nearly touching.

"Look Hanna I don't care how long you are going to need to get to terms with everything. I don't care, even it will take a week a month or a year to get back to the way we were. All that matters to me is that I never lose you again."

Caleb wiped away the lonely tear that rand down Hanna's face and cupped her face in his hands. He looked at her for a long time. Both of them staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until his eyes flicked momentarily to her lips before he looked up at her again.

Something had suddenly shifted, he could finally see it now. Her walls had come down and her defense had crumbled. There was only love in her eyes.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her soft lips, letting out a sigh in relief when she didn't pull back but answered him as she reciprocated the kiss, her lips pressing harder on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue gliding over his bottom lip asking for entrance, his tongue finding hers in a moment of passion and love.

After what seemed like forever, Caleb pulled back from their kiss and glanced towards her bedroom. Not sure how far she was willing to take this but not ready to have Emily walk into them either.

"Should we move to my bedroom?" Hanna asked, seeing the hesitation in his eyes.

His kiss was her answer as they slowly made their way to her bedroom, stumbling into the coffee table in the process.

Reaching the bed, he gently laid Hanna down as he followed her onto the covers, continuing their long drawn out kisses, loving the feeling of her beneath him. Her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, her hands in his hair and her alluring smell were awakening all his senses.

He didn't dare to try and test her boundaries, making sure to take things slow but he couldn't help himself when his hands travelled over her top and cupped her breast through the material as their kisses rapidly grew more urgent.

He let an involuntary moan escape his lips as Hanna tangled her tongue with his. She relaxed in Caleb's embrace, roaming her hands in his hair, trying to relay all her feelings for him in their kiss.

Hanna moved her hands slowly from his hair to his shoulders, down to his chest feeling the hard muscles through the thin material of his shirt. She reached the bottom of his shirt, snaking her hands underneath and running her fingertips over the hard muscles of his abdomen, loving the way they felt underneath her fingertips, tracing her hands over his back before digging her nails in the flesh as she felt him grind his hips at her.

Caleb couldn't help himself, he was trying to go as slow as possible, but with every lasting second of their kiss and every gentle touch to his skin, his resistance was tested to new levels. He felt Hanna's nails move over his back, going lower and lower until they found the waistband of his jeans. She sneaked her hands underneath the material, squeezing as she moaned slightly into his mouth when he grasped at her covered breasts. Hanna shifted slightly, her hand moving to his front until she found his cock, cupping him through his boxers.

"Shit Hanna." He said in a strangled groan, grinding himself into her hand as she squeezed him softly through his jeans.

He moved his mouth onto her neck, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses as his hands made their way underneath her top, stroking her soft skin and groaning louder when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped both breasts and started rubbing her nipples, smiling when they hardened at his touch. Hanna gasped loudly his tongue flicked over her nipples, tantalizing the flesh and she arched her back and took off her top, needing to feel Caleb closer to her.

Caleb trailed his kisses up to her neck and found a spot on her neck, sucking on her pulse point, with every intention to leave a mark. One of his hands ghosted over her chest, down to her toned stomach and her waist, moving further down until he managed to hook his hand behind her knee, wrapping her leg around his waist, bringing their bodies even closer. He could feel the heat between Hanna's legs against his throbbing cock as her hand moved from between them and down to his shirt.

Her lips left his as she hurriedly lifted his shirt off his body, her eyes traveling hungrily over his exposed abs before hungrily attacking his lips. Her hands started fumbling with the button on his jeans before she managed to yank it open and pushed it as far down as she could as she could. Caleb wriggled out of his jeans as Hanna pushed down his boxers as well.

Caleb sat up slightly and rid himself of his clothes before looking down at Hanna. Her eyes dark and heavily lidded as she glanced down at him, a noticeable blush to her cheeks, her chest rising heavily from anticipation. He answered her pursed lips with a searing kiss, no longer able to contain his lust for her and removing her jeans in a swift motion. His eyes traveling over her body as she lay there waiting for him.

He shifted down on the bed, teasing her with kisses all over her body until and kissed her behind her knee, knowing it would drive her crazy. And then he slowly started trailing kisses up to her legs and thighs, his hands roaming her body, her taste and scent hypnotising.

He glanced at her as he slowly crept to his destination, her head arched backwards and eyes closed, her hips unconsciously arched towards his face. He licked the inside of her thigh before slowly removing her lacy underwear, his rapid warm breath on her skin before he moved his mouth onto her center, a loud drawn out moan filled the room as his tongue swirled around her clit in small circles. Magical tension built up inside Hanna, she tugged at his hair to keep him in place. Hanna thought she would lose it completely when he pushed two fingers inside of her.

Hanna's breaths became more rapid and the sounds from her mouth grew louder. Caleb could feel Hanna tensing around his fingers and pumped his fingers harder into her as he drew her little bud into his mouth and sucked in it gently, crashing Hanna over the edge, her body tensing and quivering as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm, leaving her breathless and weak.

Caleb wiped his mouth on the sheet before he moved back on top of her leaning on his elbows as he positioned himself at her entrance, forcing himself to look into her eyes, making sure she wanted this as much as he did.

Her passionate kiss was answer enough.

He swallowed her blissful cry when he slid slowly into her, her tightness and warmth surrounding him. He stilled himself for a moment, arms trembling as he fought to keep himself still, letting Hanna adjust to him before he pulled out of her and rocked back into her, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

"Caleb, please." Hanna begged, her nails digging into his back urging him on to continue. He pulled nearly all the way out of her before rocking back in again, his own moan driving her hips up to meet his next time he thrust into her. They found a rhythm together, encouraged by her legs wrapped around him as he sped up his pace. Slamming harder into her, her moans egging him on.

"God Caleb," she moaned into his neck, holding him as close as possible, her breath ragged and her movements becoming increasingly erratic before she gasped loudly and her whole body tensed up around him before releasing on a sigh. His movements speeding up as she clenched around him until he felt his cock pulsing inside of her.

They rode out their orgasms together, hearts racing as one, hot breaths against each others skin, their chests heaving in unison. Caleb kissed her softly before moving himself out of her, pulling her with him as he laid back down against the damp sheets.

"Fucking hell that was amazing!" He chuckled.

"I missed this." Hanna concurred.

"Me too Han." He said cuddling her closer to him, however she still shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he watched her nod. He could have known. She was always cold. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his shirt. His eyes falling on the box on the floor. He remembered shoving something off the bed when he laid Hanna down, but never paid attention to what it was. He picked a few items and rolled back towards Hanna, handing her the shirt.

Hanna gratefully accepted his shirt and he noticed she brought the material close to her face and inhaled deeply before cuddling back into him.

"What are you doing?" Caleb laughed at her antics.

"Smelling you, I missed wearing your shirts. Makes me feel closer to you. "

"I am right here. He laughed and kissed her. And I am not going anywhere."

Hanna smiled up at him, moving in to kiss him again when something in his hand caught her eye.

"What's that?"

Caleb held up the silver item in his hand and gave it to Hanna.

"That is very beautiful." Hanna gushed, was that Jasmine's?"

"Yeah, he admitted embarrassed. I was being a bit enthusiastic back then you know. I bought it the moment we agreed to tell our parents."

"I kept that and a lot of other things of her thinking if I'd ever see you again you'd like to have some of her keepsakes."

"But then when Brent and Joanne were expecting Cal I tried to give it to them because I wanted to give them something meaningful. Something they couldn't afford at the time because they were still struggling and I wanted their baby to have something special, but they refused to take it. Joanne told me she could tell that I had bought it for someone special, because no person in their right mind would buy a silver baby rattle if the baby wasn't special to them. That's how she figured things out about Jasmine."

"I always wondered how she knew. Is that why he was named after you?" Hanna asked, she had wondered this the moment she heard Joanne call out for little Caleb but never had the guts to ask. They had been a part of Caleb's life, not hers.

"Yes he is named after me." Caleb said proudly with a smile on his face.

"I'm his godfather, but his name is actually not Caleb, it's Anthony. His second name is Caleb. When he was a baby he used to cry a lot and Joanne tried to shush him all the time, calling him by his name and telling him things would be okay. Then one day she called him by his full name which finally quieted him. So that's how they ended up calling him Caleb more regularly because for some strange reason it calmed him down and now it's Cal or little Caleb."

Caleb glanced at the rattle in Hanna's hand and looked down at the framed picture in his.

"I guess with people knowing now, I can put this back one back on my nightstand." He said holding up the photo of their first ultrasound. It had always been on his nightstand in New York.

"I think you should. Emily found that one earlier and Spencer and my mom know as well. So will Ted by now so there is only Aria and the guys to tell."

"How did your mom react?"

"She was pretty upset, she made me promise to confide in her sooner in the future because she feels like she should have been there for me. For us." Hanna said looking up at Caleb.

"Your mom would worry about the both of us. He said smiling back.

"So will your mom Caleb, will you tell her as well?"

"Hmm, yeah I will tell her soon." Caleb said lazily, moving around on his side to face Hanna, placing his hand on her hip, stroking the skin absentmindedly. He looked at her for a moment and and furrowed his eyebrows as if there was another question on the verge of spilling out.

"What?"

Caleb smiled at Hanna, pecking her lips before lying on his back again, pulling her with him and hugging her close. Burying his face in her hair and letting out a content sigh.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

He could feel Hanna smiling against his chest before she replied.

"I'm pretty sure I love you more." Hanna replied.

"Impossible." Caleb said, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes, drifting into a content sleep for the first time in years.

He was finally home.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **This story is only going to have another 3 or 4 chapters before unfortunately, it will end. But I have a lot more stories in the works at the moment. So I will be updating my new story when this one ends.**

 **Let me know if you want a preview.**

 **Please (pretty please) review.**


	13. Skin deep

**I really really wanted to give you guys a Christmas update, even though it's nearly 2.00 am for me, I know my American readers will be in the midst of their celebrations. (For those who celebrate.) The chapter was meant to be much longer, but I am too tired to continue, so more to come soon.**

 **Oh and something I will edit in chapter 12 soon. Hanna is actually on birth control I just completely forgot to mention it. Thanks to FrenchBenzo for pointing that out.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Skin deep**

Hanna had woken up from a deep sleep, it had been a long while since she had such a good sleep. Usually her head was occupied with worries and regrets. She took a while to get used to her surroundings and realise she was back in her own bed and even longer to notice she was missing a warm body next to her.

A smile graced her lips when she remembered everything about last night. How she and Caleb had finally gotten back together and how easily they had fallen back into old habits. However one of her favorite habits was waking up next to him curled up in his arms every morning. She sat up slightly to look around her room to see where he could have gone. She looked around to see if his things were still there. His boxers and jeans were gone from the floor, so was his phone from the nightstand, but his shirt was still there and she was wearing his sweater.

Hanna ears pricked when she suddenly heard his voice from beyond her bedroom door, it was becoming a bit louder and she realised he was on the phone with someone, occasionally speaking. She heard him laugh before she heard him speak again

"Okay, well I love you too." She heard him say. "I will. See you soon." He continued. Hanna didn't hear him speaking again and assumed he had finished the conversation. Sparked by her curiosity she changed into his shirt and some panties and walked into the living room where she saw Caleb standing at the kitchen counter in sweats his chest bare, the smell of bacon filling her nostrils as she crept closer to him. As soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Caleb jumped a little but soon relaxed when he felt Hanna roaming her hands over his bare chest, her nails digging slightly in the flesh and pressing soft kisses on his shoulder and upper arm.

"Morning." He whispered as he turned around to kiss her lovingly as means of a proper greeting, pulling her closer to him so she was pressed against his chest, inhaling his intoxicating musk-like smell.

"Morning, she whispered against his chest, enjoying being in his arms once again.

"This smells good." She said nodding at the bacon.

"Figured you'd be hungry and surprise you with some breakfast, but I guess I am too late." He said, pointing to the plates that were laid out on a serving tray. Two glasses or orange already prepared.

Hanna grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan and took a bit out of it, feeding the rest of it to Caleb as her eyes traveled over his bare chest.

"You know I don't eat breakfast." She said with the remains of a smirk still on her face.

"I know, but it's 10.30 am, you can hardly call that breakfast."

Hanna gave a small smile, but it didn't really reach up to her eyes. Caleb furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Surely he couldn't have some anything wrong between falling asleep last night and making her breakfast, part of him was still anxious for losing her again.

He took the rest of the bacon from the pan and placed it on their plates before he started working on the eggs, still eyeing her worryingly.

"I don't really want to sound like a crazy jealous girlfriend right now, but who were you talking to? I heard you talking on the phone when I woke up." Hanna asked, looking at him uncertainly. She was surprised to see him blushing profusely.

"Oh yeah… uh that was… that was Ashley."

Hanna looked at him for a moment, processing what he said.

"Ashley? As in Ashley Marin my mom?! She asked in shock, quickly followed by an involuntary giggle. My mom told you she loves you?!"

"Yeah," Caleb admitted. Still a bit unsure how Hanna felt about it. He was used to it by now. Before he and Hanna had broken up she had told him she loved him a few times and ever since he moved back in her house, she picked it right back up again. It had been her way of ending any conversation and to him it didn't feel any different than his mom telling him she loved him.

"That's a but weird but I guess not so surprising. Hanna eventually said, she really missed you when we were broken up. She told me she felt like she'd lost the son she never had."

"She did?" Caleb asked her in surprise. Placing the eggs on the toast Hanna had laid out for them as they talked. He grabbed the plates and placed them on the kitchen island, leaning on his stool as Hanna followed him with the orange juice.

"Yeah, I think that's why she never really warmed towards Jordan you know. She did her best, but I could always tell something was holding her back."

"Well, it's hard for anyone to compete with me." He said with a cheeky smile, taking a bite of his food. Which earned him a slap on the arm from Hanna. Although when he looked at her he could tell there was still something on her mind.

"Hanna, you know you can ask me anything right?"

Hanna nodded and kissed him over the counter of the kitchen island before she actually spoke.

"Why are you staying at my mom's? I know it was her who offered you a place to stay in the first place, but it's not like you can't pay for your own place."

"Honestly? He asked before he continued. I took her up on her offer because it feels like home to me. I've never felt at home anywhere, but I did when I stayed with you and your mom when I was 16. It was the first time I actually felt like people accepted me for who I was and it made me feel safe. So going back there was only natural to me."

"Besides that, your mom has always been a mother to me and I am closer to her than my own mom. I know my mom does her best, but it is your mom I turn to when something is going on in my life, so when she offered me a place to stay I gladly took it."

Hanna wanted to say something, but Caleb continued.

"That was not the only reason though, he said with a shy smile ghosting on his lips. I secretly hoped being there would mean I'd run into you someday." He admitted.

"You did? That is the cutest thing ever." Hanna gushed.

"Now what did I say about calling me cute?" Caleb snorted, pretending to be annoyed but he was unable to hide the huge grin on his face as he approached her and leaned in closer, making a sudden movement and pulled her up on the kitchen counter, standing in between her legs, his hands resting on her her hips.

Hanna cupped his face in between her hands and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips, it didn't take long before things got heated and their tongues danced around each other passionately. Caleb pulled Hanna even closer, her legs wrapping around his torso as his hands disappeared underneath her shirt, stroking her soft skin before he moved his hands to the front of his shirt she was wearing and opened the buttons slowly, one by one as she broke their kiss, only to trail kisses along his neck, finding his pulsepoint and sucking on the exposed skin there.

Caleb slowly pushed the shirt of her shoulders and bit his lip when Hanna sat before him in only lace panties. He kissed her up her neck, his hands cupping her breasts and he kissed her across her chin until she moved her head, letting out a gasp at his touch before her lips collided with his in a hot open mouthed kiss, her tongue finding his again. The kiss was wild, uncontrolled as Caleb flicked her nipples between his fingers. Hanna moved her hands down to the waistband of his sweats and into his boxers to cup him when he suddenly pulled back.

Hanna didn't hear it, but Caleb had heard the door opening. He quickly stood up straight to try and hide Hanna from view but it was too late. Emily had seen way too much by the look of horror on her face and the loud shriek that followed. Emily covered her hands, her mouth still hanging open in shock.

"Oh my God guys!" Was all she was able to yell, hearing them scrambling around, hopefully getting themselves dressed so she could open her eyes again.

"It's safe." Hanna eventually said and Emily finally withdrew her hands from her eyes and scowled at Hanna who was dressed, presumably in Caleb's shirt, hanging loosely off her shoulders and well past her hips. Emily happy for the latter. Caleb was nowhere to be seen and Emily was sure he was hiding out in Hanna's bedroom. Before she had been able to cover her eyes she had gotten quite an eyeful from both Hanna _and_ Caleb.

"Really? In the kitchen Hanna? Of all places you need to be butt naked, you had to choose the kitchen?" Emily asked slightly annoyed.

"I wasn't completely naked, I was still wearing something." Hanna replied indignantly.

"Well I will thank my lucky stars for that. Emily huffed. Have you wiped down the countertop?"

She asked eyeing the place Hanna was sitting earlier suspiciously.

Hanna signed and theatrically, went over to the kitchen to grab a cloth and wiped down the she finished she made a cup of coffee for her and Emily. She wasn't expecting Caleb to emerge from the bedroom any time soon as he left looking all embarrassed by being caught by Emily. Him wearing sweats hadn't really helped their situation either and Hanna knew Emily had seen. Luckily Emily decided ot the mention it further and Hanna wouldn't either.

"Hanna, I'm actually not staying. I am just coming over to pick up some stuff. Emily said when she noticed Hanna was making coffee.

"What why?" Hanna asked turning around to face her friend.

Because, I'm not staying here with you and Caleb groping each other all over the place. I'm staying at Alison's." Hanna didn't miss the smile that appeared on Emily's face as she spoke about their friend.

"Why are you staying…" She trailed off but soon she remembered the last time they had spoken.

"Wait… she said in a victorious voice. She is the one you kissed?"

Emily nodded whilst a blush creeped upon her face.

"Wait, so what happened and when?" Hanna asked, momentarily forgetting about her coffee. She knew Emily once kissed Alison a long time ago, but she was wondering how they had rekindled their love.

"Maybe I should tell you another time? Emily asked, glancing at the door Caleb had disappeared through, Hanna had followed her gaze and agreed. She was desperate to spend more time with Caleb and make up for lost time, maybe now wasn't the best time to have a girl to girl talk as Emily was clearly itching to get back to Alison's as well.

"Okay, so I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon," Emily smiled and hugged Hanna tight.

As soon as Emily left, Hanna walked over to her bedroom and found that Caleb was no longer hiding out in her bedroom but was actually taking a shower. She decided to surprise him and quickly got undressed. She quietly stepped into the shower and he jumped when she laid her hands on his lower back.

"Hanna! Oh my God you scared the living hell out of me!" He yelled in surprise but his demeanor softened when he looked her up and down. A wide smile of appreciation spreading across his face as he took in her nakedness.

"Isn't this a great surprise, he said. Besides your cold hands."

"Glad you like it." She said as she stepped even closer and pressed her lips onto his, her hands disappearing into his hair to pull him as close as possible. She opened her mouth slightly and it wasn't long before she felt Caleb's tongue enter her mouth. She couldn't hold back the moan that followed, which only seemed to heat up their kiss, just as she let her hands drop to where she knew Caleb was aching for her, did he pull back from her hand that was cupping him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just not yet." Caleb breathed against her skin with a glint in his eye and he gently moved Hanna under the stream of the shower, grabbing a bottle of her shampoo and squirted a generous amount into his hands, motioning to her that she should turn around. He lathered her hair with the flowery smelling shampoo and pressed a butterfly kiss onto her shoulders as he kept massaging the shampoo into her hair. Hanna tried to relax under his touch but the way his silky skin brushed against hers, mixed with the shampoo and wetness from the water was already getting to her. She tried to steady her breathing as he gently started rinsing her hair, their bodies brushing even closer together, bodies connecting in places that ignited her want for him even more.

She tried to turn around but Caleb held her firmly in place, his soapy hands moving softly over her back and shoulders, gliding down her lower back and her ass. His breathing was heavy, the warmth of his breath prickling on her shoulders as he stepped even closer to her and she could feel how hard he was as he pressed tight against her ass. His hands slowly moved to her front, gliding over her stomach and even lower to briefly brush between her legs, however not long enough to create any pressure on her clit. The touch created enough sparks in Hanna to cloud her brain, her breath hitched before she begged Caleb to touch her once more. He didn't comply and continued his teasing ministrations on her. He nipped softly at her neck and skimmed over her stomach again, teasing his way up to her chest, carefully spreading the soap over each of her breasts and gently teasing her nipples as Hanna threw her head back onto his shoulder and let out a whimper. He released her breasts but Hanna grabbed his hands in hers roughly and placed them back to her chest, "Please Caleb" she begged, needing his hands on her.

Caleb smiled to himself, loving that Hanna was begging for more, his usual headstrong girfriend was completely docile and at his mercy in his arms. He brushed his hand once again between her legs and this time his fingers fluttered over her clit.

Her groan that filled the bathroom brought a smile to his face and he pressed his thumb more firmly onto her clit, his fingers brushing over the wet warmth. He could feel her breathing becoming heavier and he moved his lips closer to her ear, brushing it slightly with his lips. "I want you to come baby." He whispered, the words brushing against her ear and sending goosebumps all over her body as his other hand moved to her chest.

He started to rub deliberate circles on her clit with his thumb and started kissing down her neck, stopping just underneath her ear to suck the skin there, her moans becoming more frequent and urgent. He kept on circling her clit with his thumb, feeling her arch herself against his hand, desperately needing his fingers inside her. She begged again with another arch towards his teasing hand. Finally giving in, he pushed a finger into her quickly followed by another one which caused Hanna to gasp loudly and turn around in his arms to face him, her lips desperately finding his, seeking some sort of release as he started pumping in and out of her, arching his fingers inside of her and continuing his thumbs continuous torture. He felt her clench around his fingers. He kept up with his fingers movements and he kissed her hard. He swallowed her drawn out moan as she came all over his fingers, her body shaking, her breathing shallow and fast. He wrapped his free arm closer around her to keep her steady as she placed her head to rest on his shoulders, riding out her orgasm completely spent in Caleb's strong arms.

Caleb stroked her back softly as Hanna finally lifted her head off his shoulders and looked at him with dark lust filled eyes, pulling him closer to her, their bodies touching and kissed him as the warm water cascaded around their faces. "Can I fuck you now?" Caleb growled against her lips, grinding himself against her desperately grabbing at her hips, wanting nothing more than to sink himself inside of her.

"Hmm yes please." Hanna breathed against his ear biting it softly, shooting him a mischievous grin before turning around, tilting forward and bracing herself against the tiles eliciting an approving deep growl from Caleb as grabbed her ass towards him. "Damn Hanna." He growled before he entered her with one deep thrust. His breath catching in his throat as her tightness and warmth surrounded him, his legs buckling at the sensation. He steadied himself for a moment before he started pushing in and out of her, a torrent of whispered curse words falling from his mouth as he started to work his hips harder and faster against her, his hands roughly grasping at her breasts as he could feel the rapid tell tale signs of his release. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was, but she felt so amazing around him, the sight of her bent forward turning him on more than it should.

"Shit I'm going to come baby." He gasped and sped up his movements holding tight onto Hanna's hips, digging his fingers into the milky flesh. Hanna slammed her hips back into him as he thrust forward one last time as he cried out, his breathing ragged and shallow before he pulsed inside of her and crashed over the edge, every nerve ending in his body exploding in ecstasy before he slumped over her, gently biting down on her shoulder and pulling out of her, instantly missing their closeness.

Hanna turned around in his arms and pulled him back up, finding his lips in a passionate kiss.

"We should really get out of this shower you know." Hanna finally breathed against his lips.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Hope ya'll had/have a great Christmas!**

 **Let me know if you want a preview. I'd love a review.**


	14. Save the date

**A massive thank you yet again for all my readers. It's you all that inspire me to keep writing.**

 **To the guest who asked me on 12-04 to write about the table Hanna and Caleb owned in New York, I finally managed a way to incorporate it into this story. Hope you like it.**

 **XxxxxX**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Save the date**

 **XxxxxX**

"Caleb I thought we were having a day in today?" Hanna groaned after she had dried off after their shower. She was in serious need of some more time with Caleb. Meaning, staying in bed all day _with_ Caleb, but he had other ideas when he told her to pack an overnight bag.

"But I don't feel like going out." She wined. Where are we going?"

"Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend?"

Hanna smiled and looked at him lovingly, turning around to fling her arms around his neck and gazing at him before capturing his lips in hers briefly.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked, surprised at this sudden change of demeanor.

"You said girlfriend. She smiled, her arms still around his neck. It's been awhile since I've heard that word coming from your mouth." She whispered against his lips, before they were kissing again.

Caleb eventually pulled away and ran a hand over her cheek. "That was a great way to distract me, but we really should get going."

"Going where?" Hanna tried again.

Caleb rolled his eyes but laughed when he saw Hanna's face. He couldn't say no to her if he tried.

"First off, we're going to your moms because I still need to change and pack an overnight bag for myself, not to mention she called me this morning remember? Asking when I would be back. I think I'm her favorite." Caleb teased.

"I'm sure you are." Hanna shot back, laughing and walking over to her closet to decide on an outfit for the day.

"So are we going on a date today or tomorrow? And what should I wear? I need to know if we are going to climb trees or going for dinner."

Caleb appeared behind her and stood close to her, his hands coming to a rest on her hips and looked at the massive amount of clothes in her closet.

"Well, we are doing neither, but pick something as if we are going to dinner and as if we are going to climb trees."

Hanna glanced sideways to give him a questioning look.

"Now that doesn't make sense at all."

"Just bring something fancy and something comfortable. Something casual for today and something to sleep in, although I'd rather you wear nothing for the latter." He finished off in a whisper and gently pressed a lingering kiss her behind her ear.

"Oh and some work out clothes, like your yoga pants?"

"My yoga pants?" Hanna asked in surprise.

"Yes, you look really hot in them."

Hanna blushed and bit her lip, if he kept talking like that they would never manage to leave the house.

"You want me to wear them just for you so you can enjoy the view or am I actually going to need my yoga pants?"

"Just bring them and find out." Caleb teased.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Hanna teased and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, his tongue soon finding hers as the passion between them grew and the kiss turned hungrier.

If it wasn't for Caleb stopping them a moment later, they'd still be there an hour later. 

"We really need to get going baby, your mom wants to meet us for lunch before we leave." Caleb said in a soft voice, brushing his lips against hers before untangling himself from Hanna and grabbing the sweater she had worn earlier.

 **XxxxxX**

"Mom?" Hanna called out when she entered her house.

"In here." Her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

She felt Caleb entwining his fingers with hers and lead her further into the house, towards the kitchen where Ashley was preparing a salad on the kitchen island. She turned around smiling broadly and instantly noticed Hanna and Caleb holding hands, her smile growing even wider. Of course she knew Caleb and Hanna had rekindled their love, but seeing them together grinning from ear to ear and holding hands again made her happier than she thought either of them knew.

"I've already made lunch, I hope you guys are in the mood for a chicken salad?" She asked looking at her daugher who looked happy with her choice of lunch. "Caleb I've made you some garlic bread as well." She said pointing behind her, knowing Caleb liked to eat more than just a salad.

"Looks amazing Ashley, thank you." Caleb said happily, sitting down at the counter taking Hanna with him and pulling her stool closer to him so they would sit close together.

"Yeah thank you mom, this looks great." Hanna said grabbing herself a plate and sitting close to Caleb. She wanted to start eating but her mother was looking at them with a motherly smile on her face.

"What?" Hanna asked her apprehensively, her fork frozen in the air as she waited for her mother to speak, although she knew what was coming. She had avoided her mother for this exact reason, the embarrassment-mom-fest was coming and Hanna was dreading it. Although Caleb had known her mother for years and experienced enough mom moments with Ashley, Hanna wished her mother would keep her enthusiasm to herself sometimes.

"Just happy that you two have found your way back to each other." She said smiling.

"Although Hanna, we do have a no-girl zone in the house now." She said nodding at the guest room where Caleb was staying, making the both of them blush. Hanna groaned inwardly at her mother's inappropriate comment. Hoping beyond hope her mom would stop talking now.

"And no climbing up the drainpipe either!" Ashley continued looking at them knowingly. "Like I never knew…"

Caleb couched a little and started eating his garlic bread, trying to avoid Hanna's gaze. He knew Ashley was only joking, but it never failed to wind Hanna up.

"And I know I don't need to remind you off the rules, as long as you're under my roof there will be n…"

"Oh my God mom! Yes! Please for the love of God stop talking." Hanna breathed angrily. She missed the wink Ashley sent Caleb, the both of them secretly laughing at Hanna for being wound up so easily.

After lunch, Caleb rushed to his room to change into something more decent and pack an overnight bag for himself, excited to take Hanna on this date and anxious to leave as soon as possible. He laughed to himself imagining Hanna in the kitchen with her mom being subjected to the third degree. He had scampered when he saw Ashley had noticed the purple hickey on Hanna's neck. Just before Ashley could ask about it, he made sure he left the room with the lame excuse to pack his bag. He wasn't really packing, just throwing the few nice clothes he owned in a bag.

"I know you left on purpose you know." Hanna's voice came from the doorway as she walked into his room. And thank you for letting me be on the receiving end of the "no sex in my house" talk all by myself. She said annoyed, sitting down on his bed and rolling her eyes.

"Why what happened?" Caleb asked innocently. Although he had a very clear idea what happened.

"Caleb, she saw this!" Hanna said pointing at the impressive hickey she had tried to cover up with masses amounts of makeup before they left, but clearly failed.

Hanna looked desperately at Caleb, still reeling from her mother's teasing and it didn't help when Caleb started laughing.

"See! I knew you left on purpose!" She yelled.

"Well, I live here. I need to face your mother more often than you Hanna." He joked.

"Still, it was embarrassing. Like I'm 16 all over again."

Caleb looked over at Hanna, who still looked worked up about being questioned by her mother.

"You know you look pretty cute with that vein pulsing on your forehead."

Hanna scowled at Caleb. "I don't have a vein on my forehead.

Caleb walked over to his bed where Hanna was still sitting. "You do, but it's cute." He said pulling her up and towards him. Brushing his lips against hers before he pressed his onto hers. His tongue sliding against hers as he pushed her back onto his bed, climbing on top of her.

"Don't mind me I'm just walking in MY house, it's not like this is the first time I have seen more than a mother should see..." A voice came from the open doorway pulling them apart, Ashley's footsteps disappearing further down the hall.

Caleb looked at Hanna exasperatedly, climbing off her.

"Come on, let's go. Let me take you on this date."

 **XxxxxX**

A good hour before they arrived at the house, Hanna had known where he was taking her. As soon as Caleb drove them past Philadelphia and Trenton had she known he was taking her to New York, although for the life of her she couldn't understand why it was so important for him to take her on a date to New York of all places.

When she saw he was actually taking her to his house, she felt a slight tinge of disappointment. She really wanted to spend some quality alone time with Caleb and she wasn't looking forward to share him with Brent, Joanne and their kids even though she didn't want to say anything. He was clearly excited about whatever he had planned.

The moment they stepped into the house, they weren't met by the usual enthusiastic yells from Courtney and Cal bursting through the door and jumping on Caleb.

Hanna followed Caleb into the living room and was surprised ot find that no one was there.

"Brent and Joanne have taken the kids on holiday this week." Caleb said answering Hanna's questioning look. "So we have the house to ourselves this weekend."

"And what do you have in mind for this weekend?" Hanna asked him with a devious grin. Sitting down on the couch trying to catch his gaze, but Caleb pretended he didn't see the look she was giving him.

"Well actually there is a purpose to us being here." He said as he remained standing and looked over his shoulder to glance towards the hallway "Stay here and I'll show you."

Caleb hastily walked off towards the hallway and came back moments later with a piece of paper in his hands, giving it to Hanna with a excited look on his face.

Hanna looked over the paper, but didn't get why Caleb was so excited for her to see it. He sat down next to her, his eyes trailing over the paper in her hands as well.

"Caleb, what am I looking at?"

"This is a contract I'm thinking about giving Brent." He said "I've worked with him a very long time and I trust him like a brother. I've been thinking about letting him run the New York part of the company, giving me the opportunity to work from home and live wherever I want."

"But.. He said as he looked at her, trying to see if she was catching on. "I can also work from here and have Brent do all the backstage work, if that's what would work better?"

"How does this have anything to do with me." Hanna asked genuinely confused.

"It has everything to do with you, what I'm asking you is to think about what you want for your career and where you want to live to be successful." He started seriously.

"I want to make us work Hanna, and whenever that is going to be in new York, Rosewood, Philadelphia or wherever in this world is your choice. I know it has been your dream for a long time to live in New York. But I also know you are working on your own brand from Rosewood, something you have dreamed off for your entire life and I don't want to hold you back. I want to be the one by your side, supporting you on every step towards your success and I've been given the opportunity to do so.

"You could never hold me back Caleb." She said, finally understanding what he was offering.

"Well now I'm not going to. I need you to know that I will follow you wherever you will go Hanna. That's why we are in New York now. I want you to be able to experience a weekend here in New York as if we are living here. In a house that can be ours again if you want to. Just to see how you feel about being back here and if that is something what you want."

"Really? Oh Caleb that is the sweetest idea! You would move back here if I wanted to?"

"Of course, I'd go to the end of the world if you wanted me to." He said smiling at her. As long as we go together."

"What about Brent and Joanne? And the kids?" Hanna asked concerned, no way did she want to be responsible for throwing them to the curb after everything they had gone through.

"It was actually Joanna and Brent who asked me if I wanted to have the house back after they met you. They said I should at least offer it to you as this is still my house and they are in a position to get a place themselves. And if we're not moving back here, they're very interested to buy the place. So either way everyone is taken care off."

"Wow you have though about everything." Hanna smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I really hope so, but most importantly I want you to have a good time this weekend Han. I don't need you to make a choice right now, I just want to show all the options you have in life"

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?" She asked, looking at him as he smiled and moved closer to her.

"You said boyfriend." He whispered against her lips before their lips melted together in a passionate kiss.

 **XxxxxX**

"Are you telling me there isn't a coldstone in Brooklyn?" Hanna asked concerned after Caleb pulled her inside of her favorite ice cream place.

"There is actually one behind the house, but I love taking you into Manhattan. I know how much you enjoyed living here and I want to show you how closeby we actually are."

"It was a 35 minute ride on the train! Caleb, that is not closeby."

"Well that's where you are wrong." He teased. "It was _only_ 35 minutes on the train to the middle of 42nd street, It's a about perspective Hanna." He joked as he took her hand and lead her back to the hustle and bustle of Manhattan.

"Besides, we hardly ever came here when we lived here. We acted like tourists when we first moved here, but after that one visit we never ventured much out of the East Village."

"True, so why are you taking me back here and not the East Village?"

"Because Han, I wanted to remind you of the way we were when we just moved here and how much in love we were with the city and how many ideas we had for the future. I'm taking you back here because I want you to feel inspired like you were all those years ago. I can't give you back the years that we weren't together, but I can give you back an experience that I know was special to you, this time with the promise that I'll never leave you again." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Happy beyond belief to have her by his side again.

They finished their icecreams and kept walking hand in hand through the hustle and bustle of 42nd Street. Caleb looked up at Time Square that was coming into their view and he pulled Hanna with him, wanting to relive as many moments with her as possible. The magnitude of it all, even after living there for years never seized to amaze him. Having Hanna by his side again made it even better. He lavished the feeling of her warm hand in his and as he looked around him. He knew then whenever she would choose to live, wherever they would go, he would be the happiest man alive as long as they were together.

"I know I usually try and get away from this as much as I can, but how about we take a photo together Han?" He asked as he pulled out his phone.

"You'd take a selfie with me?" Hanna asked surprised, knowing how much Caleb hated it.

"Of course, I want to remember this moment forever."

Hanna took the phone from him, being the more experienced one at selfies and managed to snap a few photos before she pulled the screen back up to look at the photo's she took.

"Perfect" Caleb said as he selected the photo she was showing him as his new background on his phone. Just as he was about to ask her where she wanted to go, could he hear her stomach rumble loudly, realizing he was starting to get quite hungry as well. He already made plans for dinner that night, but it wasn't time for their reservation yet. He glanced at his phone and thought on his feet for a moment.

"Do you feel like having dinner yet?" He asked Hanna, hoping she'd say yes. Although he already knew the answer. Hanna never passed up the opportunity for food.

"Of course, I can always eat."

"Now I was planning to take you to this really great place near the house, but maybe something near here is a better option. I have a client who owns a great place nearby. Do you want to see if he has a table for us?"

"Of course, what kind of restaurant does he own?"

"The capital grill."

"No way!" Hanna shouted. That is my favorite place ever, you always used to take me here on special occasions." She looked at him warily. "Why are you taking me now?"

"Because it's a special occasion, we're back together and I just want this weekend to be memorable."

"You're sweet, Hanna gushed.

 **XxxxxX**

The clock read 3.30 when Hanna and Caleb finally made their way back to the house, this time needing a taxi to get there. Hanna was giggling mercilessly and Caleb was struggling to keep her from getting way too personal in the backseat of the taxi. She kept running her hands up his leg and trying to undo his zipper. Caleb only just managed to keep her groping hands at bay, the alcohol in his system meddling with his brain and slowing down his movements.

For the first time ever he was happy when the house came in view so he could get away from Hanna. Although he was loving the attention he was getting from her, he cold never have sex with Hanna whilst she was as drunk as she was now. As the taxi came to a full stop, he quickly handed the driver some money before stepping out.

It took a while before he managed to pull Hanna from the taxi and coax her to up the steps towards the house. Getting her up the stairs towards his bedroom was even more of a challenge as he wasn't that steady on his feet either, Hanna hanging off his neck and trying to kiss him every chance she got wasn't helping matters.

When he finally reached his bedroom, he laid Hanna on the bed as gently as he could, trying to help her get comfortable by unbuttoning her jeans. Hanna, who had not given up on seducing Caleb in her drunken daze saw an opportunity and yanked Caled closer to her as soon as he started on her jeans.

Losing his footing as Hanna yanked him towards her, he fell over and onto the bed, just where Hanna wanted him, clumsily wrapping her arms around him, placing sloppy kiss on his lips. Grinning to herself when he returned it, their tongues in a drunk uncoordinated battle of dominance as Hanna started to unbutton the shirt Caleb was wearing.

 **XxxxxX**

The sun was already hot and high in the sky when Caleb began to stir, a steady pounding behind his eyes causing him to groan as soon as he tried to open his eyes, fighting against the stream of light trying to break through his curtains. With considerable difficulty he tried to roll on his side. Confused as to why he was struggling he finally opened his eyes and looked at what it was that was restraining him. He glanced at his legs where his jeans were scrunched up around his knees, his socks still on his feet and the shirt from last night hanging off his left arm. He rubbed his eyes as last night slowly came back to him. He looked at the mess of blonde hair on the pillow next to him and he smiled when he remembered why his jeans were only halfway his legs and shirt hanging off him. Hanna had been determined to have sex last night, even though the both of them had been hammered beyond belief. They must have fallen asleep halfway through an attempt to get intimate.

He laughed again remembering her crazy antics and the amazing night they had last night. It wasn't exactly the date he had been carefully planning for days, but last night couldn't have gotten any better. Not only had they enjoyed an amazing meal together, securing one of the best tables in the place due to Caleb's connections but also enjoying a few glasses of champagne to celebrate that they were back together.

After dinner he had taken her to one of their favorite rooftop bars, which had the Empire state building as their view, cuddling up to her under a blanket as they talked and drank. Caleb couldn't remember where they went wrong and actually went from tipsy to full on drunk, but he did remember Hanna kept kissing him, whispering very personal things into his ears that still made him blush. Yet when she started touching him underneath their shared blanket, Caleb knew it was about time to find themselves more private quarters.

He rolled on his back, carefully pulling the sleeping Hanna into his arms and pulling her closer. The mixture of her perfume, shampoo and alcohol filling his nostrils as he closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of having Hanna in his arms. Every night he had fallen asleep and woken up next to her he felt blessed to have her back in his life again, determined to never lose her again.

It wasn't until hours later that Caleb stirred again, confused as to how long he had been asleep this time. He looked down at Hanna who was waking up as well, stretching lazily in his embrace as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning baby." He replied, kissing her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby, but I have a pounding headache." She said grabbing her head.

"Don't I know it." Caleb said, I could use a big coffee and some greasy food."

"What are you suggesting?" Hanna asked as she fumbled with her bra that seemed to be unhooked underneath her top, the straps hanging down her arms.

"I suggest a big greasy breakfast… lunch." Caleb rectified himself as he glanced at his watch. "Don't care what it is as long as we go somewhere soon."

"What the hell happened last night?" Hanna asked, ignoring Caleb's comment and trying to hook her bra back together without taking her top off.

"You don't remember?" Caleb asked surprised.

"I remember parts of it, I remember the Grill and I remember getting cocktails." Hanna said with an expression on her face as if she was struggling to remember it all.

"Oh… yeah.. I think I'm starting to remember the rest of the night as well." She said, her cheeks flushing slightly when the memory of throwing herself at Caleb for most of the night came back to her. She looked at him apprehensively. "Did we…?"

"No we didn't, you gave it a valiant effort though. I do think we fell asleep halfway through it." He laughed. I woke up a few hours ago with my jeans halfway my legs and my shirt hanging off my arm."

Hanna laughed. "We were such a mess last night, but I had a great time." Hanna said, moving closer to Caleb and kissing him.

"I did too, he whispered against her lips when she pulled away from him.

"Come on, let's get some food."

"What do you want to eat?" She was craving greasy food, but didn't feel like venturing far out of the house to get it and she wasn't sure what was close to the house, she wasn't in the mood to find out either.

"There's a Five guys two blocks from here." Caleb said.

"Ooohhh yeah!" Hanna said happily, jumping off the bed. "But I need to get ready first, can't go out looking like this." Hanna said, pointing at her messy hair.

"Why don't I go and get it whilst you take a shower? By the time I'm back we can enjoy our greasy lunch and maybe if you're feeling well enough I can take you on a date that I actually planned for today."

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Hanna said. Happy she didn't need to leave the house yet.

"Be right back." Caled said, kissing her before leaving the house as Hanna went for her shower.

 **XxxxxX**

It was already late in the afternoon and they still needed to leave the house together, yet both of them were too comfortable lounging around after stuffing themselves with burgers and fries. Enjoying the time together, cuddling on the couch and watching the new season of Homeland. Something they used to watch together before they had broken up.

"Baby I really need to get a shower! I was supposed to have one after lunch and I never did."

"But I'm really comfortable." Hanna mumbled against his chest, where she was curled up like a cat.

"You'll be more comfortable after I have taken a shower, promise." Caleb said. Already unwrapping himself from Hanna's fierce grip, who didn't want him to leave. He managed to untangle himself from her grip. "I won't be long." Kissing her head.

Caleb had been gone for about 15 minutes when his phone rang on the coffee table. Ignoring it Hanna went back to check her facebook. It had been a while since she looked at her phone, being too occupied with Caleb to care about anything else.

She looked up when his phone rang again and glanced at the screen, it was Brent calling. She hesitated. She used to pick up his phone all the time, but now she felt she might cross a line if she did. They hadn't been together that long and this was Caleb's friend calling, not hers. On the other hand, Brent was also Caleb's business partner and he might need something. She was sure Caleb wouldn't be mad if she did pick up his phone. Before the call could end, she picked up the phone.

" _Caleb's phone, Hanna speaking."_

" _Hey Hanna! Brent said enthusiastically, how are you enjoying Brooklyn?"_

" _It's really good, I'm having a great time so far."_

" _I bet, glad we could help out! Uhm is Caleb around?"_

" _He's in the shower but I can ask him to call you back?"_

" _I actually need some information that I left in the office, maybe you can help out?"_

" _Uhm, sure. Where is your office?"_

" _It's on the other side of the hall. Opposite the living room and through the dining room._

Hanna was intrigued, she had never been to the other side of hallway since Caleb had bought the house. Caleb had disappeared to it earlier when he showed her the contract for Brent the other day, but she never dared to snoop around the entire house. She still felt like she was intruding, even though Caleb had told her the house could be theirs whenever she wanted to.

" _Okay, what is it that you need?"_ Hanna asked when she walked over to the other side of the hall, opening the door to a room she'd never been to. A massive wooden table stood in the middle donned with a great amount of chairs placed around it. Hanna looked around when she noticed the door in the back of the room, which must be the office. She made her way through the door and looked around.

" _I'm pretty sure the phone number I need is on my desk, I think I scribbled it on a post-it."_

" _You did." Hanna said, finding the number and giving it to Brent._

" _Thank you so much Hanna! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend."_

" _Thank you, enjoy your holiday and tell Joanne and the kids I said hi."_

" _Will do! Bye Hanna."_

Hanna quickly made it out of the office, she felt like it wasn't her place to hang around. She was about to make her way out of the dining room when something caught her eye and she did a double take.

Taking a few steps back she looked at the table again, more specifically the scratch on the dining table. It took her a good few seconds before she realised she recognised the table. It had been their table, the first item they ever bought for their apartment even though it was way too big and as soon as they had bought more furniture, they had to reduce the table to its smallest size. But seeing the table again expanded to its fullest size, coming to its right in the grandeur room with the high ceilings, she understood why she when she first fell in love with it, begging Caleb to let her buy it. All the memories of their first weeks in New York came flooding back to her. How excited they had been to be there, how crazy in love they'd been and how they ended up having sex about any and everywhere. Her eyes fell on that scratch again and a small smile grazed her lips as she remembered.

"Oh there you are." Caleb's deep voice came from behind her. She jumped and screamed loudly, scared out of her mind, she never heard him coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, he chuckled, didn't mean to scare you." He said hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulders.

"I guess my mind was just occupied." Hanna admitted in a small voice, her eyes still on the table. "I can't believe you kept it. She whispered as she turned around to look at Caleb, a shy smile on his lips.

"I just couldn't get rid of it, too many good memories." He said with more confidence and winked at her cheekily.

She returned his smile, feeling the energy in the room shift as the both of them became consumed by the memories they both knew were coming back to the surface. Hanna 's cheeks flushed when it all came back to her. Caleb, seeing her reaction moved closer to her, bringing his face closer to hers, his lips brushing against her ears his warm breath against her skin.

"Do you remember how that happened. He husked into her ear. The scratch in the table?"

He felt, rather than heard her answer. Her hands moving from his waist to his neck, cupping his face and pulling him towards her face. Her eyes flicking towards his mouth before she simply kissed him on the lips, she intended it to be soft and gentle, however Caleb had other ideas. He groaned loudly and guided her towards the table, all the while his lips fused with hers, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"Now do you remember how it happened?" Caleb whispered as he pressed her between the table and his arousal.

With one swift movement, Caleb swung Hanna upon the table like he had done in the kitchen only yesterday, although this time they were sure there would be no interrupting.

Caleb maneuvered himself between her legs, hands moving around her hips and slid her towards the edge of the table, her chest pressed tightly against his as he sought out her mouth again. Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her mouth to his, meeting him halfway and kissing him hungrily. Hanna moaned, opening her mouth to allow him greater access.

Caleb was tender as he explored her, his tongue sliding across hers, causing a fluttering warmth within her. It was delicious, so him. She didn't know if she could ever get enough of it. In those years apart she nearly forgot what it was like to be with him, how his smell intoxicated her brain, his touch electrified her skin and how he could make her feel with a simple touch. But now they were back together and Hanna wanted more and more.

She needed to be closer, she needed to feel him. She felt like she was wearing too many clothes, every layer between them a relentless barrier to their closeness she was craving. She pulled away and he looked at her dazed.

"Han, something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, she smiled at his concern. No I just need to…" She trailed off as she tugged at his shirt and yanked it off him in one swift motion. Running her hands over his chest, her eyes traveling over his every muscle under the soft glow of the light. Hanna's shirt was soon to follow Caleb's on the floor. He swallowed hard at the sight of her beauty and the feel of her skin under his trailing hand as he kissed her, his hand running down her spine, covering her skin with goosebumps.

Their kiss grew ever so hotter and hungrier, getting lost in each others embrace they soon found each other pantless, not knowing how or when it happened. Only when Hanna brushed her hands over the bump in his boxers did she realise the thin material of his boxers was the only thing covering him, Caleb biting down on her bottom lip as soon as her hand lingered over him.

He needed even more, he needed her to be closer, to taste her skin and to hear her moan. He pulled away from her mouth, starting a trail of kisses down her throat and collarbone while he unclasped her bra, sliding the straps of her shoulders. He took his time to look at her before he pulled her closer towards the end of the table, running his tongue over her exposed nipple before taking it in between his lips, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Hanna's head fell back in pleasure, grabbing some of the hair at the back of his neck to push him even closer to her. She groaned when he started to press small kisses towards her other breast, missing the warmth on her skin. Before she could complain, Caleb started kissing her other nipple, making Hanna groan with pleasure as she moved his other hand to her abandoned breast, needing him to touch her as much as possible.

Hanna's ever growing moans made him release her nipple and hungrily claimed her mouth again, while he wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing himself against her, cupping her ass in his hands in order to push her against him as tight as possible. Hanna dangerously hanging off the edge of the table. He let her tongue invade his mouth for a moment before he pulled away from her again, pushing her gently down on the table, spreading her legs even wider so he could kiss a path to her breast as her chest heaved with anticipation. He licked her nipples again, this time no longer lingering on them, continuing his way down, her stomach tightening under his trail of wet kisses. His last teasing kiss landed on her panties, her hips arching towards his face as he bit into the material, sliding it down with his teeth. His lips trailing down her thigh, knee and leg as his hands pulled the panties further down her legs and eventually off her. He discarded the material and kissed his way back up again until he reached her mouth.

"I want you so much right now." He whispered against her lips making her shiver in pleasure.

She ran her hands over her body, digging her nails in the skin of his strong arms, trying to reach the waistband of his boxers. She let out a frustrated groan when she couldn't reach. He stood back up, pulling her with him and peppered her body at random as she finally managed to reach his boxers and pushed them off him, staring at him in all his glory. Even though she'd seen him naked many times. She could never get enough of the spectacular view that was Caleb.

Hanna scooted towards the edge of the table, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him, brushing her wet opening against him with dark lust filled eyes.

Caleb heeded her gesture. Momentarily lost in the evident lust in each other's eyes before Hanna pressed her eyes shut tightly, her breath catching in her throat as he cupped her ass roughly and pushed himself inside of her, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him.

His mouth found hers in a passionate kiss as he pulled himself out of her and slammed back into her, Hanna throwing her head back in pleasure as he watched her face contort in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders painfully as she opened her legs even more, leaning back slightly giving him a different angle to work with, his new thrusts everything but gentle.

He slammed into her, filling her perfectly again and again, creating a steady rhythm that was bringing Hanna closer to the edge with every slight movement. She felt something brush her skin, his fingers teasing her left breast electrifying her skin as his other squeezed her ass. The mix of rough and gentle touch on her, eletrisising waves of pleasure with every brush against her nipple.

Caleb could feel how his touch, his kiss and his movements were starting to have an effect on Hanna, the contractions around him becoming stronger, pushing him towards his own release. He cupped her ass with both hands as he felt her mouth attacking his neck, causing him to speed up his movements as her lips did amazing things to his skin. She pulled back and grabbed the back of his hair, pushing his face closer to her for a searing kiss before she could feel herself losing complete control.

He laid her back onto the table and skillfully threw her legs over his shoulders, grabbing her hips towards his, slamming into her roughly as he could feel her clenching around him. Her hands squeezed down into his arms, her legs trembling uncontrollably around his neck as she opened her mouth to let out a scream in pleasure. He frantically slammed into her as she stopped making any more noise, unable to make any sounds she came harder and longer than she ever had in her entire life. His name fell off her lips as the clenching of her body pushed Caleb to the brink, coming in long hot waves deep inside of her, slowing down his movements to elongate their pleasure.

He moved his hands from her hips to steady himself on the table as he took a while to come back to earth. Finally opening his eyes to gaze at the beauty beneath him, splayed over the table completely spent, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Still leaning on the table with his hands, he pulled himself from her warmth and pulled her upwards and held Hanna close against him. She wrapped her legs against him and he stepped away from the table, his footing unsteady from their encounter. He hastily made his way back to the livingroom as Hanna claimed his mouth. Blindly finding the way back to the couch he laid down onto it taking Hanna with him. Enjoying the pressure of her warm body on top of his as they remained in a passionate liplock.

Their lips still together, he sought out a blanket he knew had to be somewhere near the couch, breaking the kiss as goosebumps started to form on his body. He located the throw near his elbow and threw it over the both of them, finding Hanna's eyes, absentmindedly stroking her spine and lower back.

"I still don't know where I want to live, but promise me were bringing the table."

He grinned at her, finding her lips again, unable to get enough of her.

"Promise." He whispered against her lips.

 **XxxxX**

 **Thank you again for reading! Only one more chapter and an epilogue to go. I am so sad to see this coming to an end, but also excited to create more time on my new stories.**

 **If you want a preview, you know the drill.**

 **Review? :)**


	15. A fresh start

_Their lips still together, he sought out a blanket he knew had to be somewhere near the couch, breaking the kiss as goosebumps started to form on his body. He located the throw near his elbow and threw it over the both of them, finding Hanna's eyes, absentmindedly stroking her spine and lower back._

" _I still don't know where I want to live, but promise me were bringing the table."_

 _He grinned at her, finding her lips again, unable to get enough of her._

"Promise." He whispered against her lips, locking them together again in a searing kiss, his hands roaming over her naked body, digging his nails in the warm skin of her ass, pressing her firmly against him.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt him growing against her naked flesh, teasing her as he rubbed himself against her slick entrance.

"Again?" She murmured, eyebrows raised. Sliding up and down his body, teasing him by rubbing herself all over his length but keeping her legs squeezed tightly together.

"With someone that hot rubbing herself on m…" He started saying, but his words got stuck in his throat the moment she opened her legs slightly, moving slowly and deliberately against him, her wetness and warmth driving him to the brink of madness.

She smiled, watching his face contort in pleasure and moved her face down, brushing her lips against his neck, licking and nibbling, biting occasionally, eliciting a deep groan from Caleb when she hit his sensitive spots.

She kept up her teasing ways, Caleb writhing underneath her, his cock insanely hard as Hanna kept moving deliberately against him.

His hands stopped digging into her ass to press her against him, sliding his hands down to grab her behind her knees to pull her legs further apart, finally gaining the access he so desperately craved.

"Are you sure?" She breathed against the skin on his neck, opening her legs even wider and wrapping them around his waist, dipping her hips down so the head of his cock came contact with her entrance.

"Don't ask." He groaned, grasping her ass, moving her up and against him until he pushed himself inside of her, his whole body suspending on the edge of exploding.

"Fuck Hanna, you're so hot." He moaned against her neck, sucking on her pulse point, slowly moving his hips up to meet hers.

Hanna started rolling her hips against him, giving him a different angle as he sank even deeper inside of her.

"Hmmm, Hanna moaned deeply clawing at the skin on his chest, needing something to hold onto as he moved his hips again to meet hers before nearly pulling out of her and slamming back in, hitting all the right spots.

"Please don't stop...so close" Hanna cried, moving more rapidly against him, meeting the jerking of his hips more vigorously. "Oh my God..don't stop."

He moved at her command until her breathing became laboured and her nails scratched his chest. A long feral cry escaping her lips, his name reverberating in the air as as he came with one last erratic thrust.

Hanna collapsed onto his chest, breathing against his skin. His hands tangling in her hair as the movements of his chest slowed down. Rubbing lazy circles on her back and closing his eyes contently, his breathing slowing down.

"You know you are still inside of me, right?" Hanna asked after a few moments when Caleb didn't move.

"Baby I am too drained to move, you've tired me out."

Hanna leant up a bit and looked at Caleb shifting her hips from Caleb. "I tired you out? It wasn't me who about threw me on the table and I definitely didn't start this little rendezvous."

"Let me get one thing straight, there is nothing _little_ about any of this." He said pointidly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Hmmm good, I wouldn't want you to have any complains." He whispered nuzzling her neck.

"I never had anything to complain about, besides your lack of prowess in the kitchen."

"What?!" Caleb said looking at her in surprise, you love my breakfast!"

"Breakfast yes. Fried zucchini for dinner… no."

"Well a man can only have one great talent." He smirked grinding his hips against her.

"I need a shower before you even think about that again!" Hanna said rolling off Caleb and strutting upstairs towards the shower, swaying her hips knowing Caleb was watching.

 **XxxxxX**

"No you need to change, Caleb said as soon as Hanna came downstairs in a tight skirt, heels and a red top, her hair falling around her face in bouncy curls.

"What?!" She asked indignantly, what is wrong with my outfit?"

"I still need to take you on a date and this is one I know you don't want to miss out on and honestly neither do I."

"So what do I need to change into?"

"Those yoga pants I made you bring." He said with a shit eating grin.

Hanna smiled at him and his excited expression. "Fine, I'll go change." She said running back upstairs, secretly excited to find out whatever she would need those yoga pants for, beside's winding Caleb up.

 **XxxxxX**

"I can't believe you actually took me to a trapeze school! I had such a good time! That has been one of my longest wishes ever! That and having a pony." Hanna said simply as they walked around Prospect park zoo after Hanna had a few swings on the trapeze earlier that morning.

Caleb chuckled as they passed the sea lion court. He wasn't really watching the animals, his eyes on Hanna's excited face.

"I'm shocked you remembered that's what I wanted for so long."

"A pony?" He teased.

"The trapeze of course, silly."

"Of course I remember. It was that day when we just found out we were expecting. You were sick all day throwing up and all you could handle was bucket loads of jasmine tea and crackers and you made me go to the teashop all day long because store bought jasmine tea wasn't good enough." He said throwing her a knowing look.

"You were on the couch curled up in that striped plaid watching sex and the city for the gazillionth time and there was this episode where that woman from the show went on a trapeze. You called me over and told me after you would give birth, it would be the first thing you'd want to do."

"What?" Caleb asked as Hanna stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm just amazed you remember all that." She said with a massive smile on her face, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing his face closer to hers so she could kiss him. Forgetting about their surroundings, Caleb slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her even closer when their tongues began a passionate battle.

"Wow isn't this a sight to see?" A voice said nearby and Hanna suddenly pulled away. She had recognised the voice and looked around for the source.

"Jordan!" She squeaked as soon as she locked eyes with him. Caleb instinctively pulled his arm around her, pulling her into his side rather roughly.

"Hanna, Caleb." Jordan said curtly, nodding at them.

"Jordan what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Dubai?"

"The deal fell through last minute so I stayed here, but I'm still thinking about leaving New York."

"No I meant, what are you doing here in the prospect zoo?"

"I'm on a date, he replied unblinkingly. What are you guys doing here?" He asked boldly and looking around the zoo.

"We have a house here." Caleb said unabashed, we are just getting to know the neighbourhood."

"Life moves fast in New York doesn't it?" He replied callously looking at Hanna.

"Guess it does." Hanna said dejectedly, starting to feel uncomfortable. She had practiced an entire speech when she came back to new York to empty out her apartment but never had she imagined to walk into Jordan again. Especially with Caleb by her side, his fingers digging painfully into her side.

"Well it was interesting seeing you both. Jordan said with another nod. Have a good day."

Before Hanna could reply, Jordan had turned on his heels and disappeared into the crowd again. Caleb's grip on her relaxing.

"That was pretty brutal, like taking a bullet." Hanna signed.

"He's just mad because you look sexy as hell in those yoga pants." Caleb whispered, sliding his hands to her ass and squeezing it.

"Caleb!" Hanna yelled, slapping his hand away, there are children around!"

"They don't care about your ass Hanna." He said grinning at her. He moved in closer and claimed her mouth, running his hands over her ass once more as his tongue delved in her mouth.

"Hmmm, Hanna moaned pulling away. I'd love to continue this but we're in the middle of a zoo."

"So, wanna find somewhere private?" Caleb said suggestively.

"No Caleb!" Hanna slapped him in the chest playfully.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She added sweetly.

"Not just my heart." Caleb muttered as Hanna to rolled her eyes.

"Caleb I thought we were here to see if we want to move to new York permanently, not get in my pants all day on all different kinds of furniture."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that." Caleb whispered against her ear, pulling her closer.

 **XxxxxX**

Caleb and Hanna had managed to spend the rest of the day in the zoo without having to find somewhere private. Enjoying the rest of the day together watching the elephants and the sea lion training sessions the park was famous for, before leaving the zoo and walking the short distance back to the house.

"I'm really starting to love it here more and more." Hanna said as they walked through Prospect park and taking in the beautiful surroundings. She had never imagined Brooklyn to be so beautiful. I can't believe I used to be so against moving here." She sighed, thinking of the life that could have

been hers. She blinked when she realised she was overcome with emotion when thoughts of her and Caleb being a family flooded her brain. She had no control over it, sometimes it just happened and being confronted with a future with Caleb brought back a lot of what ifs for Hanna. She discreetly wiped at her eyes, not wanting Caleb to know she was being overly emotional.

"Han?" Caleb said, stopping them abruptly, turning her around so she was facing him.

"Hanna, what's going on?" Caleb said worried. Cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said covering his hands and meeting his gaze.

Caleb looked at her hard before he glanced around and spotted a park bench not far away, grabbing Hanna's hand in his and guided her towards it, sitting down and pulling her with him. Sitting close together even though it was still quite hot outside.

"Hanna, please talk to me. We promised each other we'd always be open to each other remember?" He said gently placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Being here just makes me think about what could have been you know?" She sniffled.

"Not just if we hadn't lost Jasmine, I mean that happened and those things happen. But I should have never left you, I keep thinking about what could have been. We could have walked this park a thousand times already, made the zoo our go to place and discovered all the great restaurants to eat and amazing places to have coffee around our house. We could have had a life here."

Instead I'm left with a choice to kick Brent and Joanne to the streets or start all over in Rosewood."

"First of all Hanna, it's _our_ house, not mine. He smiled. I put it in both of our names. I couldn't officially put the house in your name when I bought it, because you needed to be there to sign it. But if anything had happened to me, you would have been left with the house at least.

Hanna looked at him in disbelieve. "You what?"

"Yeah, when I bought the house they asked me who'd be my beneficiary in case anything happened to me, which was you of course. I wanted my girlfriend and baby to be well off." But then we broke up and I never changed it because that house was always supposed to by yours… ours." He trailed off looking into the distance in the direction of their house, although he couldn't see it from where they were sitting.

"What if I do want to move? What if I want to move back to Rosewood?" She asked tentatively.

"Do you?"

Hanna sighed and didn't speak immediately. She slowly moved her face to look at him. "Would you be mad if I did?"

"If you wanted to move back to Rosewood?" He asked looking at her. His tone serious. He thought he had been clear about her choices.

"Hanna, I told you and I will tell you again. I'm free to go wherever I want with my job I'll be happy anywhere as long as you are with me. My home is wherever you are. To me, home is where we are together, so please don't worry about making a choice of where to live."

"But this house Caleb. You bought it for us, for our future and to have a family."

"I did, because we were already creating that family and I wanted to give you and Jasmine more than that tiny apartment. But I would have happily stayed in that tiny apartment in East village if we could have had Jasmine there. The house, even though it was supposed to be for our future, is still just a house, it's not my source of happiness, you are." He said sincerely wiping the tear from Hanna's cheek that had fallen as he spoke.

"So don't you worry about making a choice Han. I've already thought about what we might be giving up. For either choosing Rosewood or New York."

"What are your pro's and con's?

He looked at her questionly. "My pro's and con's?

"You must have had a list as well."

He smiled at her. "Of course I did, but it's not my choice." Yet Hanna raised her eyebrows and encouraged him to fess up.

"Fine, he said. I'd choose to live here because we already own a house, so no need to do any construction. I like the anonymity in the city, but at the same time the village feel this neighbourhood provides. I like the diversity of the people here, love the amazing restaurants and new places to discover every week. I love how we started our lives here together and this is where we found each other again after all those years apart."

"But?" Hann asked hearing the hesitance in his voice.

"I like Rosewood as well, it's where I met you and where my life actually began, for the very first time in my life I was happy. If we move there it will be a new start as will find a house together, you will decorate it and it will truly be ours. And although Rosewood isn't that diverse as our neighbourhood and there are only a few restaurants. I like the predictability and familiarity of the place. We'll be closer to our friends and to Ted and your mother. I know you miss her and she misses you. It will be easier to live in Rosewood and close to your mother when we have kids."

He watched her as her mouth opened in shock and her eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked her nonchalantly although he knew very well why she was looking at him with her mouth still hanging open.

"When we have kids?" She repeated his last words.

"Yeah." He said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"Hanna if these past years have taught me anything, it's that you are the one and the only one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and of course I want to have kids with you. I know losing Jasmine tore us apart for several reasons but I know for certain when the time is right, there's no one in this world I'd rather have children with than you."

Hanna stared at him for a long moment, tears brimming in her eyes before she closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together for a gently kiss, quickly growing hungrier when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Pulling away moments later he cupped her face between his hands, gazing at her.

"Love you." He whispered against her lips.

"Love you more." Hanna said with a smile.

"Always." Caleb said.

 **XxxxX**

"I can't believe we're doing this now." Hanna said yawning, watching Caleb haul their bags from the stairs and placing them in the hallway. It will look like we are fleeing."

"I told you I have something to do but I can only do it in the dark."

"Are you going to tell me what _it_ is?"

"No but you will find out soon enough." He said, placing the last of their things atop the bags and looked around, one hand on his hip. "Come here."

She relaxed in his embrace as she rested her head against his chest, standing silently in the house that could have been theirs for the last time. Knowing the next time they would be there it would no longer belong to them.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Hanna asked Caleb, looking up at his face.

"I'm sure, he said tracing his hand over her cheek, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Opening the door when they pulled apart and guiding Hanna out in the darkness of the night sky.

"You still need to tell me why we needed to leave in the middle of the night." She said as she climbed into his car, Caleb hoisting their bags in the trunk. Shooting him a questioning look when he threw a shovel and a bin bag on the backseat.

"Who are you planning to kill?" She asked him, looking at the backseat.

"You, if you keep asking questions." He joked and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her face so his lips landed on her cheek. He pressed a kiss on her cheek nonetheless.

"I'm joking!" He said again.

"Ha ha. She said sarcastically. See? I'm laughing."

Caleb chuckled, loving how easily it was to wind her up. He knew as soon he'd reach his destination she would no longer be mad at him.

They drove in silence for a while until Hanna realised where they were heading.

"Why are you driving to our old neighbourhood? It's going to take us so much longer to get home and it's already 1.15 am." She said as he turned the corner and Washington state park came into view. It wasn't until Caleb parked the car across the street of the park that she knew what he was planning and looked at him excitedly.

"Care to help?" He grinned at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, the thrill of the idea of doing something illegal making her reckless. She jumped from the car as Caleb grabbed the shovel and binbag from the backseat, sneaking towards Washington state Hanna in tow.

Only moments later did they come running back, gasping for air as they reached the car, the Jasmine plant they had dug up, on Caleb's shoulder as Hanna moved their bags from the trunk so Caleb could put the plant in the trunk along with the shovel.

They hastily climbed into the car giggling and gasping.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Hanna giggled as Caleb started the car hurriedly, looking around if anyone had seen them carrying a massive plant out of a park. But the streets were deserted.

"I'm glad we did, I could never leave it in New York." Caleb smiled turning, the car back on the street and heading towards the Holland tunnel, back towards Rosewood.

Back to their new home, their new beginning.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Thank to all my readers for following, favourites and reviewing!**

 **I'm changing the 2nd chapter of Jealous around, so hopefully I'll be able to update that this weekend.**

 **I hope to update the epilogue for this story this weekend as well. If you want a preview let me know.**

 **I still love reviews.**


	16. Perfect inperfections

**First of all. Thank you to ALL my readers for sticking with me till the end. I hope I did you justice with this epilogue.**

 **To my friend S, whose baby never felt the warmth of her mother's arms, yet was loved so much already.**

 **XxxxxX**

 _ **Perfect imperfection**_ **s**

 _6 Years later_

"So what time are you leaving?" Ashley asked nervously, trying to keep Hanna from freaking out.

"Any minute, I just need to get my handbag." Hanna said, walking back upstairs.

Just as she was about to say something, did Caleb come into the kitchen with their daughter on his heels. Ashley smiled at the pair, she would never get over their similarities. Never would she have suspected Chloe would come out looking like a tiny carbon copy of her father. Even the way her chestnut hair fell around her face made her think of a young Caleb when he just arrived in Rosewood.

"Grammy! You are here!" Chloe said as soon as she spotted her grandmother and ran towards her. Ashley scooping her up in her arms and kissing her face.

Chloe laughed and tried to wriggle out of her grandmother's arms. "Stop it grammy." She continued to giggle.

Hanna had returned into the kitchen, unceremoniously throwing her handbag on their kitchen table as she went to grab her shoes. They were nearly running late because Hanna had been stalling to go to their appointment as much as she could all day. Trying not to think where they were going.

"You know I wished you were a bit more carefull with that table Hanna, it already has so many dents and scratches. Why you even made such a big deal to have it shipped all the way from Brooklyn to your new house, I'll never understand. You seem so attached to it and yet you're so reckless with it." Ashley complained.

Hanna tried very hard to keep her face straight and not to meet Caleb's eye as her mother kept on ranting. She could tell Caleb had a stupid proud smirk plastered on his face and hoped he would keep his mouth shut.

"And what even happened here?" Ashley kept on going, looking at the largest scratch on the table. How does something like that even happen?"

Hanna did catch Caleb's eye this time, he was sporting a shit eating grin as he knew Hanna remembered just as well as he did _how_ that happened. He could have sworn even their daughter was conceived on that table about 5 years ago but he would never tell his mother in law that.

"Yeez mom, maybe it happened during the move, I don't know." Hanna said simply, shooting Caleb a warning look to wipe that grin of his face before grabbing her bag and turning around to Chloe.

"Now be good for grandma okay? Me and daddy need to go to a meeting. We'll be back soon baby." She said hugging her daughter.

"Okay, Chloe said simply. Grammy is taking me to her house so we can make cookies." She added excitedly.

Hanna looked at her mother questionly. "I thought because of current events maybe you'd rather come home to an empty house. You know just in case." Ashley added silently, hating that she had to raise the subject.

Hanna and Caleb nodded at her in understanding. "Thank you Ashley." Caleb muttered, hoping it wasn't needed but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.

 **XxxxxX**

Hanna looked up into the face of the friendly motherly looking woman sitting across from them, smiling gently at her and Caleb. She clearly tried to put them at ease as much as she could. However it did nothing to ease their nerves. Either they'd walk out of this place happy beyond belief or shattered with grief once more. Hanna was dreading the latter.

The woman looked at the computer again and took a short moment to read up on their history before turning to Caleb and Hanna again.

"This is just some formalities, but I need to make sure I have all the information correctly."

Hanna and Caleb nodded silently, they knew it was coming and could dream about these formalities by now, but they didn't say anything. They smiled politely back at the woman who started to check if their address, insurance, phone numbers, work had changed over the past 4 years.

The longer she kept on going with the formalities, the antsier Hanna grew. The part that Hanna and Caleb were dreading was creeping closer and closer. The part where they were always met with pitying looks.

"How is the pregnancy going so far? You never came in for your 6 week check up."

"We wanted to wait, to make sure." Hanna said in a small voice, Caleb grabbing her hand in his lap and entwining their fingers.

"I understand." The woman nodded, still giving them that pitying look they both hated so much.

"Any problems during this pregnancy?" She asked looking at Hanna, choosing her words wisely.

"None really," Hanna said. Just a lot of morning sickness, this is the worst it's ever been."

"Every pregnancy is different." She concurred. "And your oldest child is 4 years old now?"

The thought about their daughter Chloe brought a huge smile to both of their faces.

"Yes, we just celebrated." They both said with big smiles plastered on their faces when thought of their cheeky daughter filled their minds.

"And this is your 5th pregnancy?" She asked very gently, wiping the smiles of Hanna and Caleb's faces.

"6th." Caleb said curtly before Hanna had to answer the question she hated most.

"How many miscarriages between your daughter Chloe and this pregnancy?"

"Two." Caleb said, swallowing hard and squeezing Hanna's hard. He needed her comfort as much as she needed his. Thoughts about what might have been filling his mind and he swallowed hard.

The woman looked at them with a small smile on her lips. "I know that must have been so hard for you both and I understand coming here must be very difficult for you. Why don't we skip the rest of these formalities for now and take a first look at baby Rivers huh? Ease your mind a bit."

Hanna nodded ever so slightly and looked sideways at Caleb, who's anxious face matched her feelings on the inside; dread and uncertainty. She wasn't so sure she was ready to have an ultrasound again, to have the midwife stare at the screen for way too long before delivering the devastating news they had heard way too many times before. The last time had been just as horrendous as all the others. Crushing their hopes and dreams of ever having a big family and crushing Chloe's of ever becoming a big sister. Before they had their daughter Chloe they had another miscarriage to deal with, after they felt secure enough to try and extend their family after Chloe, did they start trying again but had to deal with another two miscarriages, nearly giving up on ever having another baby before they finally fell pregnant again and stayed pregnant up until 14 weeks. Something that had only happened when they had been expecting Chloe although this knowledge did nothing to their nerves. Therefore this significant moment was beyond importance for not only Caleb and Hanna, but for their family and friends as well who had supported them through every single heartbreak that had come along.

"You'll be fine, we'll be fine." Caleb told Hanna, wishing he could believe his own words as he guided her towards the bed.

Hanna savoured every single second of not knowing and the oblivion of telling herself nothing was wrong during this pregnancy as Caleb guided her to the bed where the midwife was waiting for them. She laid down apprehensively, lifting her top and watching the midwife with hawk-like eyes as Caleb stood next to her and moving in as close as possible, trying to hide his nerves although Hanna saw straight through it.

"This will be cold." The midwife said, knowing full well it was something Hanna and Caleb had heard way too many times but she still tried to keep their experience as normal as possible. She moved the transducer around over Hanna's belly which had already began to protrude significantly and glanced at the screen, feeling the tension thick in the air. Hanna and Caleb looked at her every move nervously, trying to ignore the screen until the midwife would tell them there was actually something to look at. The midwife kept moving the transducer over Hanna's belly and fiddled a little too much with the ultrasound machine for their liking. Hanna noticed the midwife took a very long time looking at the screen and moving the damn transducer over her belly, each passing second feeling like a slow moving torturous minute. She shot a nervous glance towards Caleb, her heart sinking. In her experience, the longer it took for the midwife to speak, the more devastating the news was they were about to receive.

Finally the midwife's voice broke the unbearable tension in the room. "There is this one thing I need to do." She said in a quiet voice not looking at them and replaced the transducer with another instrument and placed it on Hanna's belly, only seconds later the glorious sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room, thumping loudly and chaotic. Hanna started to weep loudly the moment she heard the heartbeat. Caleb let out a large breath and hugged her in a tight embrace holding her against him as silent tears of joy fell from his eyes, their baby's heartbeat bouncing around the room as a beautiful lullaby securing them in their faith.

"Why is it so erratic?" Caleb asked after a while when the heartbeat didn't seem to have a normal rhythm like Chloe's used to be whenever they were able to listen to it.

"I really need you to look at the screen." She said pointing at the screen. Hanna and Caleb shot another look at each other before they glanced at the screen, where to their relief, they could see something moving and flickering on the screen.

"Wait!" He said shocked, pointing at the screen and looking shell-shocked at Hanna who glanced at him with a scared look, thinking something was wrong.

"There's two?!" He asked in a small voice and looking back at Hanna who started smiling like an idiot when she scrutinized the screen as well.

"Yes dad, you've seen it correctly, there's two heartbeats. Two babies. The midwife smiled. Two very active babies."

Hanna looked back at Caleb and mirrored his wide grin, tears brimming in her eyes.

"There's really two?" Hanna asked, her voice breaking and reaching for Caleb.

"Yes, the midwife chuckled, look here." She said pointing out the first one "and here" pointing to the second one. Understanding Caleb and Hanna might need some time to wrap their heads around the news.

"Wow!" Hanna breathed squeezing Caleb's hand. "I just can't believe it, we came in here prepared to hear the worst news and now this!" She said jubilantly.

 **XxxxxX**

They were back in the car, their hearts relieved and overjoyed, emotions running all over the place and Hanna's bag holding their babies ultrasound photo's.

"My mom is going to freak when we tell her!" Hanna said looking at Caleb who still had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Your mom? My mom is going to freak! I think everyone is going to freak."

"I can't believe after so much bad luck we are expecting twins." He whispered and looked at Hanna who looked as excited as he felt.

"How are we going to tell people?" Hanna asked, different ideas running through her head at the thought of her two babies.

"We'll think about it when we get home, I just want to tell Chloe that she's going to be a big sister."

"Should I tell my mom to drop her back home?"

"Yes please, I cannot wait to tell her she's finally going to be a big sister."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Hanna asked, her worries about losing another baby, or in this case, two babies bubbling back to the surface as they arrived back to their house. Caleb helping Hanna out of the car.

"Hanna, like the midwife said, we're already 14 weeks along and the chances of anything happening are very slim." He said, letting Hanna enter the house.

Hanna's lip quivered and even though her heart was bursting with happiness, the past few years had proven to be much harder than she had ever imagined. Never in her life had she imagined Jasmine would be the first of four babies they would never get to hold in their arms and never had she imagined she would say what she was about to say.

"I just don't that think I can handle another miscarriage Caleb." She whispered as soon as they walked into the kitchen and she leaned against the kitchen table. "It gets harder and harder with every pregnancy and I'm done making myself so vulnerable. I can't open my heart time and time again just to lose another baby again."

Hanna placed her hand over her bump and looked from her protruding belly to Caleb.

"If we lose these babies Caleb, I… I don't think I want to have anymore children. It's too hard dealing with the loss all the time and I want to concentrate on our happiness instead of trying to have more children. I want to concentrate on us and on Chloe. She deserves as much, we deserve as much."

"Hanna please stop worrying. These babies are going to be fine. More than fine. Most of the other pregnancies didn't even pass the 6 week mark and we're already at 14 weeks." He said confidently, handing her a glass of water and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And don't you worry about having doubts about having more children, to be honest I've been thinking the same thing." Caleb added quietly.

"I always wanted to have a large family and you know how much I've always wanted that. But one thing I wanted and still want more than anything in my life is for you to be in mine and to be happy. Look how far we have come from where we started, we made it through so much together, but like you I'm done with all the worry and heartbreak that used to come with each pregnancy. However I don't want to be that husband to tell you to give up on something you're not ready to give up on." He said wrapping his arms around her and moving closer to her, holding onto her even tighter so he could lift her onto the table and stand between her legs, his arms resting on her hips.

Hanna looked at him lovingly, wrapping her arms around her neck. How did Caleb always manage to say the right things to her?

"How did I ever get so lucky?" She asked, leaning into Caleb and capturing his lips in hers.

"Well, I would never say no, to getting lucky" He smirked against her lips and braced himself for the slap against his chest that landed there with a thump within seconds.

"How can you be the sweetest guy ever saying all the right things and then turn into some pervert only seconds later." Hanna pouted.

"Because I happen to have the hottest wife in the world, how am I supposed to contain myself when you look like this?" He whispered, his eyes gliding over her body lingering on her chest.

"Do twins make your boobs twice as big? Because…" He teased, licking his lips whilst keeping his eyes on her chest, his hands brushing her hips, trailing up over the side of her chest oh so innocently, even though his touches were very deliberate.

"Caleb! Omg I swear you are impossible." Hanna pretended to be annoyed, but secretly she loved how Caleb still lusted for her after all these years. Especially as she felt chunky and chubby at the moment instead of actually pregnant.

"What, can't a guy enjoy the view?"

"You can, but keep it in your pants because I already told my mom to drop Chloe off."

"Well no one is here yet, so…" He trailed off, their mouths finding each other in a loving connection. A smile appearing on his lips when her tongue slipped into his mouth and moved against his, the passion between them growing rapidly when Caleb's hand slowly ran up Hanna's legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him closer.

Caleb didn't take long before his hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, taking it off her and cupping her breasts in his hands, a smile appearing on his lips when he felt how much bigger they had gotten since the pregnancy. He hastily pushed the bra down under her breasts without unhooking it and moved his mouth to her chest as Hanna leaned back, supporting herself on the table with her hands as Caleb's ravished her chest, both groaning in pleasure. She could feel him grinding against her. This is why they had never gotten rid of

the table, it was the perfect height for their much needed activities when they couldn't make it to their bed in time. She lost count of how many times they had ended up in this position, she thought to herself as Caleb placed a torturous trail of kisses up to her collarbone, removing her bra as he kissed her neck and behind her ear as Hanna fumbled with his belt buckle before shucking his jeans to the floor. She glanced down, she just couldn't help it. Her husband was just as hot as he always had been and watching him strain against his boxers aroused her to the brink of insanity. She reached forward and cupped him underneath the material of his boxers, wrapping her hand around his cock, letting out a gasp as he bit rather hard on the delicate skin of her neck when she started pumping her hand up and down.

"Baby please, we're not going to be alone for much longer." He groaned in her ear, grinding his cock in her hand, wishing Hanna never send that text to her mother now as he yanked the jeans off her with urgency. Hanna pushing his boxers down as far as she could with her free hand, leaving them scrunched up around his knees, his jeans still pooling around his ankles. Caleb reached for Hanna and pulled her closer by the hips, opening her legs wider so she was angled perfectly against his cock. Plunging his mouth on hers kissing her hungrily, using his wandering hand to push aside her panties just enough so he could push himself inside of her. Their mouths losing contact for a second as they were joined in the most intimate of ways and their moans filled the kitchen. Hanna leaned back on her elbows hooking her legs even tighter around him. The sight of her head tilted back, her breasts bouncing as he pushed into her roughly again and again almost too much for Caleb, he was trying to keep himself from spilling into her before she came and he was relieved when her strangled moans started to get louder. Glad when she dug her nails in his ass to push him into her even deeper before she started to tremble violently, her walls tightening around him, pushing him over the brink, jerking his hips uncontrollably before collapsing on top of her.

He felt her hands thread through his hair before she pulled on it slightly to lift his head and look at him with a massive grin on her face.

"I love you Caleb Rivers." She said with a lazy smile.

"Love you more Hanna Rivers." He whispered against her lips, her new name never getting too old for him.

"Always, she mumbled into his mouth before their tongues found each other again, Caleb running his fingers through Hanna's blonde locks. The loud sound of car doors being slammed shut outside their house, violently forcing them apart, Hanna's eyes wide in panic.

"Fuuuuuucckk! Caleb my mom… Chloe!" She shouted, hopping off the table and falling straight into Caleb's chest who didn't move out of her way quick enough, tumbling to the ground together in a mess of limbs and discarded clothes. Hanna tried to get Caleb off her, but her leg got stuck in Caleb's boxers which were still around his knees, panic rising as she heard the front door being opened, her mother's heels click clacking towards the kitchen where they were frantically trying to get detangled.

"Mom don't look!"

"Ashley don't open the door!" They shoouted in unison but it was too late, Ashley walked in looking all excited but her look of excitement was replaced with utmost shock as her eyes traveled down to a very naked Caleb and Hanna entangled together on the floor, horrified looks on their faces and trying to cover themselves as much as possible.

"Oh my God guys!" She shouted covering her eyes, Ted walking up behind her, still unaware of what was going on and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was shouting about, cradling a tired Chloe in his arms.

"Ted no!" Hanna shouted, but it was too late, they already made eye contact, Ted nearly dropped Chloe from his arms as he quickly looked away.

"Holy Jesus and Mary!" He let slip before closing the kitchen door quickly, trying not to look in their direction.

Hanna looked at Caleb with a horrified look on her face. "Murder me Caleb." She said dramatically, throwing her head back against the foot of the table as he chuckled.

They heard Ashley clear her throat behind the closed door, a trace of a giggle in her voice. "Euhm, we are just going to wait for you in the living room with Chloe, or do you want us to leave?"

"I just want to die." Hanna called back.

"Well so do I right now, but how is that going to help anyone?" Ashley said.

"We'll be right there." Caleb said hoarsely. Standing up and helping Hanna off the ground, handing her her clothes as he heard Ashley agree through the door.

They got dressed in silence, Hanna wanting to crawl into a small space and die, Caleb trying not to laugh at Hanna's mood. Yes it had been embarrassing, but knowing Ashley she'd make a crippling joke about it just to defuse the tension and never mentioning it again.

"Han it's going to be fine, your mom knows we have sex."

"Caleb I'm fully aware of the biology of things and I'm sure my mother is as well, but that doesn't change she basically saw us having sex."

"She did not see us having sex, Caleb said exasperatedly.

"Well as good as."

"It's not like she's never seen your bits before, she was there during Chloe's birth."

"Caleb if you think you're being funny, you're not!" Hanna snapped, or did you miss the fact that Ted was there as well?"

"No I definitely did not miss that, especially when he looked me dead in the eye. I bet he's going to make me clean our kitchen with holy water now." Caleb muttered and glanced at Hanna to see if his joke was having any effect. He was glad to see her rolling her eyes in true Hanna fashion.

 **XxxxxxX**

It had taken Caleb some convincing, but eventually Hanna had followed him to the living room after he had convinced her she didn't have crazy sex hair and you could no longer tell what they had been up to.

They approached the livingroom and Caleb did not miss the smirk on Ashley's face, glad to have Ted there as well who'd make sure not to make this as awkward as Ashley surely would.

"Where's Chloe?" Hanna asked looking around.

"She went upstairs to get her dolly." Ted said, wanting nothing more than forget the image that was burned on his mind.

"Okay." Hanna said, feeling the tension in the room growing heavier with each passing second and silently begging for Chloe to come back into the room.

"So I'm guessing you have good news? Seeing how we walked in on your celebration?" Ashley asked grinning.

"Mom!" Please can we NOT talk about that? Please."

"Well I'd love to never talk and think about that again, but I'm finding it quite hard to get that imagine out of my mind. Just know that from now on, I'm having dinner at the kitchen island."

"Well at least now you know why they needed to bring that table back to Rosewood." Ted chuckled, shocking everyone in the room with his joke.

Hanna groaned in embarrassment whilst Caleb, Ted and Ashley laughed. Luckily for Hanna their daughter bounced into the room, excited to see her parents again.

"Mommy! Daddy! She shouted excitedly jumping into Caleb's arms whilst Hanna kissed her head, sitting down on the couch.

"Grammy can we have cake now?"

"Cake?" Hanna questioned, looking at her mother.

"Yes, when I read your message we stopped at the bakery to get some cake, assuming you have something to tell us?" She said with a pointed look.

"Yes! Of course," Hanna smiled at her mother. "We do."

"Why don't I cut the cake?" Caleb offered moving Chloe from his lap and taking the cake from Ashley.

Walking into the kitchen he was glad he had offered to cut the cake himself, a thick smell of their earlier activities still lingering in the air.

"Whose birthday is it daddy?" Chloe asked when Caleb came back inside with the cake and some lemonade on a serving tray.

"No one's birthday princess but we do have something to celebrate."

"Celbrate what?" Chloe asked, struggling with the word.

Caleb searched Hanna's eyes, they hadn't managed to discuss how to tell everyone, especially their daughter. Her big brown eyes staring expectantly at her father.

"Chloe, we are having cake today because mommy and me have a surprise for you." He said, sitting down next to her so she was sitting in between her parents.

She looked between her parents and her cake expectantly.

"Remember when you asked Santa if you could become a big sister?" Hanna asked, not really sure how to tackle this anymore now the moment was here, even though she and Caleb had dreamed about telling Chloe she was going to be a big sister for a very long time.

"Well you are finally going to be a big sister!" Caleb said, no longer being able to contain his excitement.

"I'm going to have a baby sister?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Well a brother or a sister, we don't know yet." Hanna said.

"Is that why we are having cake? Because it's my big sister day?"

"Yes it's your big sister day, Caleb said kissing the top of her head, loving how cute she was being. That's why we are having cake princess."

Chloe gave her parents a big smile and skipped over to her grandparents, "Grammy, grampa I'm going to be a big sister!" She exclaimed in a loudly as they hugged her both.

"You are Chloe, congratulations!" Ashley said peppering kisses all over her face as she always did.

"So I guess congratulations are in order!" Ted said, raising his glass of lemonade at Caleb and Hanna as he looked at his granddaughter making a big mess of her cake.

"How was it, tell us everything." Ashley said excitedly.

"Well, all was good, we were a bit nervous to begin with and it took the midwife a while to see if everything was okay." Hanna started. But then we finally heard the heartbeat." She said her voice breaking, thinking back to the moment she felt the relief of their baby, well babies being okay.

Caleb put a hand on her leg and continued as Ted and Ashley looked on. "It was so good to finally hear that sound again." Caleb said. "Although the heartbeat sounded a bit erratic, so we asked why that was and that when she showed us this." He said reaching into Hanna's handbag and handing Ted and Ashley the ultrasound picture with trembling hands, watching them excitedly to see if they could figure it out.

As far as he and Hanna were concerned it was quite obvious that there were two babies in the photo.

They didn't need to wait very long, Ashley let out a loud gasp, clasping her hand over her mouth as she looked from the photo to them with tear brimmed eyes.

"There's two? Is there two?! You're having two?!" She shouted and got up to look at Hanna's belly. "You're having twins?! She shouted in excitement causing Chloe to stare at her grandmother. Hanna and Caleb nodded. Ashley pulled Hanna close for a hug, the both women crying as Ted got up as well and pulled Caleb into a brief hug congratulating him.

"Daddy, two what? Why are mommy and grammy crying?" Chloe asked innocently not understanding why people were crying on her special day.

"They're just very happy because you're going to be a big sister and were having not just one but two babies." He tried to explain.

"I'm getting two sisters?" Chloe asked excitedly making Caleb laugh.

"We won't know if they'll be girls yet princess, it might be two boys or a boy and a girl. Caleb explained. We have to wait until they are born to find out." He explained, not sure if Hanna wanted to find out before the birth what they were having. Although thinking back to when they were expecting Jasmine and Chloe he was sure he already knew the answer.

 **XxxxxX**

"I think this is the hardest part don't you think?" Ashley asked when handing Claudia a glass of wine.

"Oh yes, I remember it so well with Chloe, I was a wreck waiting for her to be born. I think I must have harmed the floors with all my pacing." She said as William chuckled to where he was sitting with Ted in the Marin's sitting room, passing the time with a game of chess.

"I think I must have been the same, I'm sure I was driving the hospital staff insane with my pacing. I looked up every time I heard a door move or someone come round the corner and then finally Caleb called me to come inside before she started pushing." Ashley chuckled.

"How do you think they're getting along? Claudia asked Ashley another hour later, joining her in the kitchen as Ted and William had given up on joining the continuous debate about their grandbabies coming into the world and went to bed to their respective rooms.

Ashley glanced at the clock again, "Hmmm, it's already 12:24 am and they've only been there since 9:00 pm. Chloe took a good 26 hours so I don't know how long this will take. They're trying to have them naturally so I hope it will be soon. Having just the one was hard enough." She chuckled.

"Oh yes!" Claudia said, raising her glass and glancing at the clock as well followed by her phone yet she still had no missed calls or messages. Caleb had told them he wouldn't update them during the birth wanting his attention to be on Hanna until something would actually happen, but she hated not knowing anything.

She felt so anxious for these babies to come into the world just as much she was when she was going to be a grandmother for the first time. Traveling to Rosewood as fast as she could when she heard Hanna had gone to hospital and about to have her first grandchild. Ashley having graciously invited her into the house back then, just like she had done to her entire family this time around as well.

The women sat across from each other for a while nursing their wines, a comfortable silence falling between them, not sure if they should stay up or go to bed. They'd be the first ones to be called if anything happened anyway. As soon as Ashley finished her wine she decided to give up and go to bed. Chloe would be up at the crack of dawn anyway to find out if she had become a big sister yet. Claudia followed soon, but not until she laid out an outfit ready in case she was called and needed to get dressed quickly.

A few hours into the night Ashley shot up from the bed as someone was waking her up. "Ted?" She asked in surprise and looked over at Ted who was still snoring soundly. She blinked a few times getting used to the light when she remembered why a feeling of happiness filled her. She was about to have two more grandchildren!

"Grammy?" A voice came from close by and Ashley refrained from screaming in shock. She had not seen her granddaughter standing right next to the bed who was staring at her with her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes Chlo?" She asked tiredly, pulling her into the bed with her, Chloe wrapping her small and cold hands around her grandmother

"Am I a big sister yet?"

Ashley glanced at the screen of her phone, opening the home screen to see there were no messages yet. She glanced at the time and groaned. 6:15 am! She had expected Choe to be up at the crack of dawn but she hoped beyond hope she wouldn't.

"Not yet honey, we need to wait for daddy to call us."

"When will he call?"

"Honey he'll call as soon as he can okay?" Ashley said sweetly. "Mommy and daddy will be so excited for you to meet your brothers or sisters that I'm sure they will call as soon as they can." She explained.

"Now come here and cuddle your grammy for a bit whilst we try and get some more sleep okay?"

Just when Ashley started drifting off with Chloe pressed against her chest did the phone ring loudly in the silent room. Ashley sat up and reached for her phone in a flash looking at the screen and nearly screamed when Caleb called her.

"Caleb! Is everything alright? Are the babies there, Is it boys or girls?" Ashley asked excitedly, suddenly wide awake.

"Good Morning Ashley. He chuckled from the other side. "Babies aren't here yet but Hanna is going to start pushing in a moment, so if you want to come over and…"

"Yes! On my way!" She said shouted and hung up not giving Caleb a chance to say anything else. She poked Ted and Chloe who had been woken up by Ashley's excited yells.

She wrapped her bathrobe around herself and walked over to the guest room in a hurry to knock on Claudia's and William's door but she could already hear Claudia's excited voice through the door as she was on the phone with Caleb.

 **XxxxxX**

They all got to the hospital in record time, everybody was beyond excited, Clay and James still a bit grumpy from their early wake up call, especially when they found out they still had to sit in the waiting area when they arrived. They had assumed by their mothers excitement that the babies had already been born.

Ted really wanted to get everybody and mostly himself some coffee as Ashley nearly killed him when he had suggested they'd have coffee at the house before leaving, but on the other hand he didn't want to take his chances and probably miss out on anything. Just as he was still debating with himself what to do, Caleb came rushing out of a door to their right with an enormous grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed happily running towards her father, he hugged her tight and lifted her up in his arms.

"Hey princess, are you ready to see mommy?"

"Am I a big sister now?" She asked.

"You are a big sister now." Caleb concurred and looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were on him, his mother's eyes all teary eyed and came towards him, wrapping his arms around him and Chloe. Ashley following close and hugging him as well.

"Did everything go okay?" Ashley asked.

Caleb just grinned and nodded, he couldn't wait to show off the two new Rivers. "Why don't you ask Hanna yourself?" He asked Ashley nodding his head towards the door.

"You don't want to take Chloe in first?" Ashley asked him quietly but he shook his head.

"Hanna is very excited to show off our new additions, so am I to be honest" He said happily, his eyes brimming excitedly and calling people over to come inside.

Hanna had been holding her babies close to her, waiting for Caleb to reappear with Chloe and the rest of the family. The birth had gone surprisingly well and fast considering it was a twin birth. Of course it had been extremely painful, uncomfortable and she felt like she could sleep for days after giving birth to two of the most amazing babies, but glancing at their perfect faces she knew she'd do it all over again.

She was about to snuggle them closer when the door opened and Caleb came in with Chloe in his strong arms, her little face bursting with excitement. Claudia and Ashley following close by.

"Mommy!" Chloe said excitedly and the babies in Hanna's arms jumped a little bit.

"Hi sweetheart, come here." Hanna said, although she couldn't move much. Caleb walked over to the side of the bed and placed Chloe on the bed close to her mother and took one of his newborns into his arms, cuddling the baby closer and inhaling the newborn smell. Caleb heard Ashley and Claudia gasp behind them, clearly finally having spotted the babies tiny pinks hats. Ted, William, Clay and James following behind them more apprehensively.

"Two girls! You have two girls?" Claudia said excited, moving closer so she could get a clear look at her granddaughters.

"Yes, Hanna said to the room with a massive grin, Chloe hugged close to her on the bed.

"This is Molly," She said nodding towards the baby in her arm.

"And this is Jade." Caleb said proudly, nodding towards the small baby in his.

"Oohhh I love it!" Ashley said, moving closer to the bed and kissing her daughter. I'm so proud of you.'" She said into her daughter's hair hugging her close and glancing at Molly.

"Can I hold her?" She asked unable to wait any longer to hold her.

"Of course, Hanna smiled and watched as her mother carefully lifted Molly from her arms and cradled her as Ted came to stand behind Ashley, watching their granddaughter.

Caleb who had seen his mother watching Molly being handed to Ashley understood how much his mother wanted to bond with one of her new granddaughters as well. She looked over at him holding Jade and before she could ask he carefully handed his baby girl to his mother missing his tiny daughters closeness already. As soon as Claudia cradled Jade in her arms, William Clay and James rushed closer to her to get a closer look. Caleb laughing silently as his teenage brothers let out cooing noises watching their niece open her chocolate brown eyes.

Caleb looked at Hanna who was watching the scene with a smile on her face. He could tell she was tired but was enjoying this moment as much as she was. Hanna kissed Chloe on the top of her head and cuddled her closer as Caleb sat down on the bed as well watching his mother lifting the pink hat of his daughter and letting out a gasp in surprise.

"She's blonde!" She said in awe looking back at Caleb and Hanna who nodded, they'd already gotten over the shock of having two blonde babies. After Chloe they had assumed the twins to have dark hair as well.

Caleb watched on as James, the more sensitive one of his brothers was given a turn to hold Jade, Claudia sitting on the bed as well smiling broadly at the little family snuggling on the bed.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you all, you have a beautiful little family."

"I can't believe you are completely surrounded by girls now." Ashley said realizing the amount of pink Caleb would be surrounded by for the rest of his life.

"I couldn't be happier Ashley." He said hugging Hanna close to him and kissing her hair.

"It's my purpose in life to be surrounded by beautiful women."

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Thank you thank you thank you all for sticking by me till the very end. I have loved every single review, favorite and follow for this story and I do hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.**

 **A guest asked me a while back if I write for other ships as well? I don't, I don't really get Ezria (sorry) and prefer Jaria (sorry again!) I do like Spoby but I find Toby very hard to write. Definitely NO Spaleb but they might be mentioned in my stories. I just rather not write about the latter.**

 **Although I am sad to finish this I am so excited to create more time for my new stories. Now I was wondering when PLL ends, if writers and readers are planning to stick around on fanfiction? I'm working on quite a big story that needs a lot of dedication and time and I don't want to update too quickly, but I will try and update it soon if a lot of people are planning to leave, so let me know what your plans are please.**

 **Also, I've updated a new story called Alabama lovin', it's M rated for a reason! So if you're not into that, don't read it.**

 **Please review for the very last time and let me know what you think.**


End file.
